Why don't you ask?
by elligoat
Summary: Ok, this is a fic where you ask questions to the grimm characters, and they'll answer them! I boosted the rating up to T, because I like Ts over Ks and some course language. Ha I sound like that voice over man/women we can't be too sure before movies...
1. MUHAHAHAHAA!

**This is a fic where you can review your questions, for the sisters grimm characters. When i have 15 questions, I'll make another chapter, and whoever you ask will answer them. for example...**

**"Puck- Why do you always play tricks on sabrina?"- BOB**

**"I just really like to get her annoyed at me, blah blah blah"-Puck**

**Ok, that's just a rough example. Ok? I'll try and make it in character as possible. REVIEW YOUR QUESTIONS!!! You can ask anyone!  
**

**XD**

**-Elligoat  
**


	2. BWAHAHAHAHAA

**Sorry that it took so long to update this! No really. Sorry. Well yeah here's the casts answers.**

**I do not own the sisters grimm. And by the way, this wasn't my idea. It was a TDI writer. TDI is total drama island. Yeah. I watch that show. If you didn't already know that it's coz you didn't read my profile! slackers!!! JK, VOTE ON MY POLL!! I'm not ending it until it's gotten a vote for everyone! Well anyways, here's the answers**

**P.S- I own nothing.  


* * *

Red~ **why are you so timid when you are not insane, but when you were insane, you were full of energy?- **Who cares what my name is?**

RED_- Well, there was allot of pressure on me. You know, about me remembering who the Master is. And Sabrina really needed to know. She probably would've hurt me if I couldn't tell her. And I was scared that the Master would come for me. I have his identity in my mind. And I guess that I don't really feel so excepted at the moment._

* * *

**Puck and Sabrina~** What the heck is wrong with you people?- **Puck roxs**

SABRINA- _first of all, what makes you think that you have the right to call me stupid, and secondly, I am not stupid and I do not have anything wrong with me!_

PUCK-_ calm down piggy. As much as you think that your smart, your not. And you could write a book on all the things that are wrong with you. I agree with Roxy!_

SABRINA- _Roxy? I won't ask. And you do know that she said you had something wrong with you, as well?_

PUCK-_ oh yeah... HEY!!!

* * *

_**Puck**~ When are you gonna admit your undying love for Sabrina? -**ZOMBIEfiedCrayons**

PUCK-_ heh, I DO NOT LIKE SABRINA!!! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!

* * *

_**Baba Yaga~ **Where were you through out the seventh book? -**ZOMBIEfiedCrayons**

BABA YAGA- _Stupid MB forgot to mention that I killed a majority of the hand when they attacked our thought!!!! AHHH!! If your reading this Buckley, I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE_!

* * *

**Ok, saphira asked, Why are you kiss Sabrina. I don't mean to be mean but, I couldn't really make any sense out of that. Plz re-post the question**

* * *

**Sabrina~**SABRINA DO YOU THINK PUCK IS CUTE? WELL, WHEN HE IS CLEAN! AND DON'T LIE! -**Dramaqueenruling**

SABRINA-_ I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but no. I don't think that Puck is cute. If he didn't eat like a pig, maybe_

PUCK- _Note to self: eat well: getting Sabrina...

* * *

_**Puck, Sabrina and Daphne~ **Does Puck like Sabrina?- **grimmgirl**

PUCK- _y- uh... no._

DAPHNE- _Puck?_

PUCK- _yeah?_

DAPHNE- _You meant yes, didn't you?_

SABRINA-_ he clearly said no Daphne!_

DAPHNE- _he clearly began to say yes Sabrina!_

PUCK- _I DO NOT LIKE SABRINA!!!_

SABRINA- _see?_

DAPHNE- _well it's not like he was gunna say yes in front of you?_

SABRINA- _You have no proof that he meant yes!!_

DAPHNE- _my ears are proof enough._

PUCK- _oh, goats milk._

* * *

**Puck~ **Why do you hate Peter Pan? - **Ivee 46**

PUCK- _peter pan is a try-hard, wanna-be! Apparently, 'he doesn't want to grow up'!!! that's to mature for him! He wants to stay immature! As much as he tries... he's never going to be immature and he never has been. That is why I bring him down to "try-hard level"._ _screw Pan._

* * *

**Puck~ **What is your fave animal to turn into? -**Sarah**

PUCK- _gee. It's pretty hard to decide when you have more then 1 billion species to chose from, half of them I don't know what they are, and a lot more that I've never tried out. But out of the ones that I know of, work best for when I wanna scare Sabrina.

* * *

_**Puck and Sabrina~** do you like Sabrina? vice versa- **lolabug**

PUCK- _NO! I do not fancy Sabrina!! Even if I did, I would say no!_

SABRINA- _uh. You are hopeless..._

PUCK_- What?_

SABRINA- _You pretty much said yes just then. You said your answer was no from both views._

PUCK_- oh. ignore me. I'm blond._

SABRINA- _I'M BLOND!_

PUCK- _Well your definitely dumber then me!_

SABRINA- _You see? This is why I don't like him.

* * *

_**Puck~ **Why did you kiss Sabrina?- **sistergrimmlover**

PUCK- _Well I thought that I would do her a favour for once! I thought that kissing her was a great present! But_ _no! She punched me in the stomach_! _never again will I be nice to her._

DAPHNE- _Puck kissed Sabrina... WAIT TIL JAKE HEARS THIS!!!!_

* * *

**Granny Relda~ **what's up with your weird sense of fashion? And do you see that there's obviously SOMETHING going on between Sabrina and Puck?- **Grimm Gal**

GRANNY RELDA- _When I was a girl, I visited Germany with my mother. She brought some clothes for herself and I. They were the latest fashion there. Now that my mother is dead I use her clothes. They're special. They give me the strength to do anything. And what do you mean something is going on between them. Do you mean the fight they had? That was a big fight. Everyone noticed that fight.

* * *

_**okay. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for a long time. I hope that the answers satisfied you. If you even read this, review. I doubt that anyone will.**

**-Elligoat xoxo  
**


	3. heh heh

**heh heh. heh heh erm... Please don't hate me??? Before you kill me, I am seriously sorry about the really long wait. In case you didn't know, I had to o this major project. I had 10 things to do in 3-4 weeks. So I seriously couldn't goon fanfiction alot. and then my dad blocked me from fanfiction, so that I can't even go on. So when I finished my project, I got it back. Then I needed to catch up on all the stories I read. Then I had to write this and my brake a leg one. So I hope you all don't hate me now...**

**disclaimer- I do not own any book series of any sort. Not even the sisters grimm. And this story was not my idea. It was a TDI writer's.

* * *

  
**GRANNY- Why do you cook so weird? - **sistersgrimmlover ()  
**

_GRANNY- Well, I guess it reminds me of all the wonderful places I went with Basil, and in the same way,_ _it reminds me of him._

----------------------

DAPHNE- Do you want Sabrina to get together with Puck? If so, why? - **lexi**

_DAPHNE- Oh yeah! That would be like a mini fairytale in our house!!!! And Sabrina would be a princess!! Hey... if Sabrina is a princess, I'll be a princess too!!! SQUEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!_

_----------------------_

GRANNY- Why can't you cook one meal Sabrina will like?- **ladedalada**

_GRANNY- Sabrina likes all my meals! I figured that she doesn't eat much is because she's going through a stage where she feels she should lose a bit of wait. I went through it when I was in my teens as well._

_----------------------_

PUCK- Why do you keep denying your undieing love for Sabrina? - **Ivee46**

_PUCK- Because I don't like her!!!!! Man. If one more person insists that I am totally and utterly obsessed with Sabrina, I will kill myself!!!!_

_-----------------------_

SABRINA- Sorry Sabrina but why haven't you told puck that you two get married in the future and that you kiss A LOT too? - **Ivee46**

_SARINA- Erm. He already knows. **(Sorry about 7th book spoilers. Really. I'm sorry)**_

_**----------------**_

DAPHNE- This is more like a statement but, PUCK KISSED SABRINA ON THE LIPS! That happened the day uncle Jake took you guys to the woods where Sabrina used the wand of merlin. You refused to use it and Puck said "I know all I'm gonna." and OMG - **Ivee46**

_DAPHNE-*places palm in mouth_ _and accidentally bites it off of hand* Oh My Goat!!!! She'll never hear the end of this. Never_. _I knew that he'd made it all the more awkward._

----------------------

HENRY- How do you feel about puck and sabrina's relationship? When are you gonna start calling puck "son"? - **playin'-it-cold ()**

_HENRY- Sabrina? Like Puck? No. It'll never happen. Not on my Watch!!! *takes gun from inside his jacket*_

_----------------------_

MR CANIS-How did you know that Puck liked Sabrina? You know, love will be the end of you...  
**grimmgirl ()  
**

_MR CANIS- ?? **(erm Mr Canis didn't say it. The Big Bad Wolf did)**_

_**----------------**_

EVERYONE- did you know that your lives are being copied down into nine books and they're going to make a movie out of them? and it's through sabrina's point of view? (OH YES PUCK AND SABRINA WE KNOW WHAT YOU DID!!) - **grimmgirl ()  
**

_SABRINA- of course I know! I wrote them!!! I mean, wha...?_

_GRANNY- Sabrina!!! Do you know what would happen if the SH found them! They'd know all of our secrets!!!_

_PUCK- THEY KNOW?! WHAT KIND OF INSANITY POSSESSED YOU TO WRITE ABOUT THE KISS!!!_

_RED- what kiss?_

_SABRINA- PUCK!!! YOU IDIOT!!!! _

_PUCK- Well they were gonna go out and buy the book anyway!!!_

_JAKE- You kids kissed? Gosh. Who made the move?_

_SABRINA- HE DID!!!!! HE ATTACKED ME!!!_

_PUCK- I attacked you? You punched me afterwards!!!!_

_VERONICA- I told you she was more like me._

_PUCK- then I blame you, Veronica Grimm._

_DAPHNE- meh. I already knew. And so did Jake._

_JAKE- Well it's kinda hard too believe. So I didn't._

_SABRINA- ugh. Next question. please._

_-----------------_

PUCK- What do you like most(or hate least whichever works) about Sabrina, name at least one or you are gonna wish you answered that question?! - **I-am-AWESOME-in-my-own-way ()  
**

_PUCK- Well. She reacts the right way to my pranks. Thats pretty cool_

_-----------------_

PUCK- If you don't like Sabrina, then why did you wrap your wings around her in the third book? - **Alice Star ()  
**

_PUCK- Well the old lady would've gotten really angry at me if we had had to chop off Sabrina's dead leg. Sowould Sabrina. What would've you done?_

_-----------------_

SABRINA- Do you think Puck's cute?- **Alice Star ()  
**

_SABRINA- I've already had that question asked. MUST I EXPLAIN THAT I HAVE NO INTEREST IN PUCK WHATSOEVER!!! And I don't think that he's cute._

_-----------------_

DAPHNE- Do you think there is a reason puck pranks Brina?if so,what is your reason? -**DeDe**

_DAPHNE- Puck is a horrible person with a sense of humor. Plus he can fly. So he commits the crime, then flies somewhere out of Brina's reach. And I guess he can't really think of a reason not to._

_-----------------_

SABRINA_-_ Do you ever think Puck is a ever too harsh?(i would,cause his pranks aren't making your situation any better.) - **DeDe**

_SABRINA- Do I ever? He is the meanest, selfish, evil, idiotic, inconsiderate thing that I know!!! Everything he does is harsh. _

_------------------_

PUCK- What is the REAL reason you prank Brina?And we All know it's NOT to see her scared out of her if you lie,we'll all know! Sabrina (or ''Grimm'' as you call her,)might like to know the answer to that too. - **DeDe**

_PUCK- But that IS the reason!!! It's to annoy her. Make her life hell. And plus, I have a reputation to uphold._

_------------------_

PUCK- If you HAD to kiss Sabrina, Daphne, or Little Red Riding Hood who would it be be and WHY?(thinks to self: Mwhahahahaha!! I am evil!!) - if you HAD to kiss Sabrina, Daphne, or Little Red Riding Hood who would it be be and WHY?(thinks to self: Mwhahahahaha!! I am evil!!)

_PUCK- Thats evil. It's like asking someone to decide who's the hottest out of all your sisters. But I'd have to chose Sabrina. Because she's my age. _

_(DAPHNE- heh. Sabrina, he's totally crushing on you)_

_(SABRINA- He does not like me)_

_(RED- I agree with Daphne. You know, we're a lot smarter then you think)_

_(SABRINA- You guys are seriously twisted. Red, your a bad influence on Daphne)_

_(RED- OI!!!!)_

_-------------------_

PUCK-what if a told you that Peter Pan is my absolute favorite,I've never heard of you until now, I DON'T think he is a try hard wanna be,and i thought he was cuter than you are? - **DeDe**

_PUCK- Your opinion doesn't matter, coz your not worth my ranting. I will not give you the satisfaction. Being the trickster king, I kno what people like you want._

_  
_

* * *

**Once again, I'm sorry that it took forever to post this. Please review. This story needs reviews. And thanx to all those people who asked people questions other than Brina and Puck. BTW, VOTE ON MY POLE!!! XD!! Thanx**

**-Elligoat xoxo  
**


	4. TEEHEE!

**Okay. eh heh. If your reading this coz of Bluestocking's "Questions and Answers", this is why she discontinued it. Coz I'm not sure why, but she had the same story as me. So I kinda asked if she could stop. She did. I had this story up way before her so yeah. Just to clear up any confusion. If there was any... erm. I'm gunna start now.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM. I've ran out of unfunny jokes about my non-ownership. eh heh.

* * *

**PUCK- if you had to fall in love with Sabrina, Red, or Daphne, who would you choose, and why? -**obsessedwithbooks**

_PUCK- you people are demented. I do not like Sabrina Grimm. I'm not gonna give you the satisfaction. I choose Red. I know what evil people like you want!!!  
_

_SABRINA- But she tried to kill you._

_PUCK- You tried to kill me. And yet, people think I like you._

_-------------------------_

MUSTARDSEED- do you like Sabrina?? -**Eulalia95**

_MUSTARDSEED- She is rather attractive, but I haven't known her for little less than a week. So I cannot have a reliable opinion of her._

_-------------------------_

DAPHNE- Aren't you gonna try to set up Puck and Sabrina soon? Gosh, I've been waiting FOREVER! -**RainbowofSmiles16**

_DAPHNE- I am setting them up. I'm a lot smarter than she thinks. I'm doing it in a way that is un-noticeable, and soon Sabrina gonna think Pucks a total hotty. My work with Puck is done, though. heh heh._

_-------------------------_

PUCK-You act like you hate the Grimms, but you stay around. Why won't you leave? **RainbowofSmiles16**

_PUCK- They need protecting. They'd all be dead without me. Specially without the wolf. Plus, the old lady makes good chow._

_-------------------------_

GRANNY- Have you ever cooked something that everybody barfed on, even if they like the food? - **IKidnappedSpock**

_GRANNY- Whatever would make you think so? To answer your question, No. Not that I know of, at least..._

_--------------------------_

RED- If you're living with the Grimms, who's your favorite person out of all of them, the one who's nice to you most of the time? Least favorite? -**IKidnappedSpock**

_RED- Well, Mrs Grimm has been quite nice to me, considering that I helped kill her husband, and tried to kill her family. I don't allow myself to have a least favourite. After all, I should be very grateful that they excepted me._

_--------------------------_

EVERYONE- what would u guys do if i told u that Puck and Sabrina were prolly gonna have kids in da future?... -**tofu-rox**

_HENRY- My daughter has no future with that boy! I won't allow it._

_VERONICA- My father could've said the same for you. Let her make her own life._

_GRANNY- Yes Henry, I think your being a little harsh. I have no problem with the matter  
_

_DAPHNE- You'll have to get used to it when it comes, dad._

_HENRY- But... it won't come! Won't it?_

_DAPHNE- Whoops..._

_SABRINA- DAPHNE!!!!!!!!_

_PUCK- Should I run before he kills me?_

_HENRY- GRRRRR... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_PUCK- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!_

_---------------------------_

SNOW- Why do you keep getting back with Charming when he's such a jerk?! He needs a SERIOUS attitude adjustment. -**mojomacy**

_SNOW- Well, when if dig deep under his rude exterior,you would find that he's really a nice guy. He just needs a little push. Errr... big push. _

---------------------------

PUCK- Well Puck you like Sabrina. You're going to marry her. You told her she was pretty. You started being nice to her. You trust her more than anyone else in the world. And you let her see you cry. Now tell me you're not hopelessly and honestly in love with Sabrina Grimm. -**zazi101**

_PUCK- ............ SHUT-UP!!!!! (_**Good question zazi)**

_---------------------------  
_

VERONICA, HENRY, JAKE- If you could go back and change your childhood to were you never had to meet any fairy tales would you?

_VERONICA- No. I've helped so many. There is no feeling greater than the feeling that you've helped to make someone's life better. I could never change that._

HENRY- I would do anything for that. Dad would be back! And our family would be able to leave! I would give my life for that.  
+++_  
JAKE- No. A week without Briar has been agony. But if I had never even met her... I would be nothing. She completes me. Without her, I'm half empty._

_

* * *

_**Okay. Sorry that there weren't that many questions. And yeah. Thanx all the people that asked. It makes my day. Sorry if I haven't updated in a while. heh heh...  
Oh yeah, and please review 100 ways to brake a leg!!! XD Thanx**

**-Elligoat xoxo  
**


	5. Me being evil featuring ME!

**okay, before you all kill me for not updating, I have another project, but it's nearly done, so yeah. I'll try to update more often, now that I'm only writing this story and another story, which I won't post until I;m done all the chapters for it. So I'll update more regularly. When I get to 300 reviews, I'm done with this story.**

** YAY!!! I got so many reviews!! I'm happy now! Hee hee!!!! Thanx all the people who asked people who are not Puck or Sabrina. I would love some questions for Mirror, Daphne, Elvis (heh), Mr Canis, Ms Smirt, Veronica, Jake, Briar, Oz, Titania, Charming, Cindy, Pinochio, Nottingham, Queen of Hearts (I like to call her Jenny), Baba Yaga, The farmer who's house was squashed in book one (Thomas Applebee), Glinda the Good Witch, Hamstead, Tony Fats, Mad Hatter (He's my favourite. tee hee), The Big Bad Wolf, the Little Mermaid, Mr 7, and all those other people who I haven't mentioned. Pick someone from there. But you can still ask Puck or Sabrina.**

**This Universe and the characters within are not my own. They belong to Michael Buckley, and all other not aforementioned respective owners. This is a work of , that no one will be profiting off of. No copyright infringement intended.**

** don't I sound smart? Coz I am. eh heh! XD Sorry for the long drabble. And OMGoat, you guys are so funny, having this big fight w/ puck.  
**

**

* * *

**MOTH- why do you like puck, of all people? Why not Mustardseed?- **Eulalia95**

_MOTH- Well if I loved Mustardseed I guess I wouldn't of gotten humiliated. But Mustardseed helped put me in jail. I love Puck because, not only would I be queen, I would be able to change him to my likings. We are meant for each other. Its against nature for him to be with that brat human girl. The 'Grimm' sister_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

EVERYONE- don't you think Sabrina and Puck should admit they love each other and get it over with? **-obsessedwithbooks**

_DAPHNE- yeah. Maybe if they just woke up for the truth one day, we wouldn't have to clean up the mess they call 'fighting'. It's more like a mating call. Heh, I like to call it 'Declarations of their Denied Love'. Or, DDL. _

_PUCK- EW! 'Mating call'? Are you out of your mind!!_

_SABRINA- You tell her!_

_RED- That was so OOC_

_JAKE- Blame Elligoat!!!_

_ELLIGOAT- What? But it wasn't my fault!!! Please don't kill me!!!???_

_HENRY- How dare you control my Sabrina???_

_PUCK- your one to talk!!! You take every breathing moment to tell her about how horrible this place is and that you will be moving as soon as all the commotion is over!!!_

_HENRY-How dare you comment on my fathering???_

_ELLIGOAT- Order!!!! Everyone!? This is my story!!! And I get to make up the rules!!! Henry, because you've hurt my feelings and are and over obsessive pig, you are BANNED from answering questions, unless the answer is at your expense!!!! BANNED!!!!!_

_JAKE- So he's not aloud to talk anymore? Shweeet!!_

_GRANNY- But what if the question is important?_

_ELLIGOAT- .................................. What are we talking about again?_

_GRANNY- Ugh._

_----------------------------------------------------  
_

PUCK+SABRINA~ why won't you two just admit your hopelessly in love with each other?! -**tofu-rox**

_SABRINA- I REFUSE TO ANSWER THIS QUESTION!!!!!!_

_PUCK- Gosh, Sabrina??? Maybe if you weren't so damn uptight, I would like you!!!!_

_SABRINA- Uptight? YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE IN THE RIGHT POSITION TO CRITICIZE??? Well I've got news for you!!! YOU ARE THE MOST PIG-HEADED JERK THAT I HAVE EVER MET!!!!! _

_PUCK- I'm sorry Sabrina, this game is old. Everybody knows that you dig me!!_

_SABRINA- AAAAAARRGH!!_

_----------------------------------------------------_

SABRINA~ what's your favorite book and why? - **12grimmfan21 ()**

_SABRINA- The "Percy Jackson" series. I've only read the first book, but it helps me believe that other people have experienced the same things as I have. Pain, Loss, and the constant struggle to stay alive._

_----------------------------------------------------_

JAKE~ why do you like 'older women'?_ - _**grimmgirl**

_JAKE- WHAT???_

_PUCK- Mate, you had it coming._

_JAKE- heh, Puck, you'll understand when your my age. It doesn't matter about age. Its all about Love._

_PUCK- Face it. She's dead._

_JAKE- NEVER!!!!! *breaks down into tears*_

_ELLIGOAT- Erm.... eh heh..... NEXT QUESTION!!!!!_

_----------------------------------------------------_

SABRINA~ If you found out that Puck was Hitler or any other Nazi in disguise, what would you do? Puke all over his clothes? Or kick him out of the house? - **grimmgirl**

_SABRINA- Quite frankly, I wouldn't be surprised. I would tell him to get a life. But deciding out of those choices, I don't think he would get angry at me for doing something that he enjoys. So I choose_ Kick him outta the house.

---------------------------------------------------

PUCK- ok so everyone knows that you like like Sabrina!! Everyone knows it! It is very obvious! You don't hide your emotions very well. So can you just admit it, because here is a hint: if people finally get your answer, they will stop asking and then you will get some REAL questions, like how to make a glop grenade! -** l lov PUCK**

_PUCK- If everyone knows that I like Sabrina, I must be very very VERY unaware of my OWN personal feelings!!! No. I do not like Sabrina_

--------------------------------------------------

SABRINA~ we all know now that puck is in love with you...(well we always knew=P)now its your turn to admit it...your in love with puck...goodfellow ? - **K and A sistersgrimm**

_SABRINA- *sigh*. I hate you people. You reckon I love him? WELL I DON'T!!?? HE'S A STUPID IDIOT, WHO TAKES PLEASURE IN RUINING MY LIFE!!! Ugh, seriously, you guys._

_--------------------------------------------------_

EVERYONE- if Sabrina went as Sailor Moon for Halloween, all in all she looks HOT! -**my-dear-fangirl**

_SABRINA- Wha-_

_DAPHNE- HELL YEAH!!_

_PUCK- Uh, Daphne? Are you you straight or not?_

_DAPHNE- OI!!_

_GRANNY- Stop squabling, leiblings!!_

_SABRINA-Ugh, why do all these questions end in everyone fighting._

_RED- Do you expect any less?_

_SABRINA- Good point._

_UJ- Well, technically, this isn't a question._

_PUCK- What does technically mean?_

_SABRINA- PUCK!!?? YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!!!_

_----------------------------_

GRANNY- I know that you like to make, uhm, DIFFERENT foods, but can't you try to make something normal? You're gonna make Sabrina sick one day! - **RainbowofSmiles16**

_GRANNY- Oh, your just over-reacting, and so is she. She hardly eats it anyway! Maybe if she tried it, she would find that she likes it!!!_

_----------------------------_

PUCK- whats your ideal type of girl? -**Heart of punks**

_PUCK- Transparent, invisible, imaginary, tiny, not there ones. Oh yeah, and I like it when they don't move talk, or do anything. Yeah, they're really good._

_----------------------------_

EVERYONE- how do you feel knowing that everything sabrins knows about everyone and everything in Ferryport landing is a published book? - **Aquamarine Jazz**

_GRANNY-I feel quite uncomfortable, actually. I mean, it's not that she wrote it badly, it's just, I wish she had put more thought into putting all our family info into the world. _

_RED- Now HE can find us!!!_

_DAPHNE- Who's "he"?_

_RED- BRITTANY SPEARS!!!_

_EVERYONE- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_------------------------------_

SABRINA- HOW COOL IS YOUR GROWNUP SELF?! SHE ROX! -**Aquamarine Jazz**

_SABRINA- Yeah, when I grow up, I wanna be just like her! Wait... OH!! YAY!!!_

_------------------------------_

PUCK- Why do you trust Sabrina most in the world? She threatened to drop kick you out the window when you were in the cocoon! And don't say nothing, or shut up. I refuse to allow it. - **who cares what my name is! **

_PUCK- I trust her most coz I know that she's secretly in love with me, and would never ever ever try to kill me. But I don't blame her. Afterall, I'm ME!!!_

_SABRINA- UGH!!!_

_-----------------------------_

PUCK- you know my last question? yeah, the one about peter pan? well I got another question for you: what if it wasn't me that said that? what if it was Sabrina? what would your answer be then? **-DeDe **

_PUCK- Why_ _would it be any different? It doesn't_ _matter_ _I'm telling, he's a try hard! With his stupid followers. They're all the same. *blows raspberry*_

-----------------------------

PUCK: Why did you get so mad and declared war when Sabrina blabbed the big secret--that you two are married in the future--when you clearly liked her enough to kiss her in the third book? And don't you dare say it was an accident, because you were clearly upset when she didn't wanna kiss you in the seventh book! You know, when y'all were in the death trap--aka the family car--and it was rapidly shrinking. You clearly like her if you were upset she didn't wanna kiss you, plus you always go around risking your own life to save hers! So yeah...WHY DID YOU GET SO MAD?! STILL IN DENIAL PUCK?! - **Lyla Domae**

_PUCK- Well, maybe I over-reacted, but you gotta admit, that thing with the unicorns was pretty funny!! Do I feel ad about it? Hell yeah!!!!! I mean, she's lived the past 2 years in hell, she's been turned into a frog, nearly killed by a giant, become the big bad wolf, her parents were asleep for her 11th and 12th birthday, and countless other misfortunes, then when she finally wakes her parents up, she find out that her mum is pregnant, and her father is an idiot, who will not rest until his family is out of Ferryport Landing, and away from all everafters and slightly magical things!!!_

_SABRINA- Puck, I never-_

_PUCK- Yeah, I know. I guess I've read your diary afew times too many.  
_

_SABRINA- I LOVE YOU *kisses Puck*_

_PUCK- ................_

_

* * *

**OH!!! Now do you know why I named this chapter so? Not something to do with laughing? Thanks to all my loverly reviewers~ **_Lyla Domae, who cares what my name is (), Aquamarine Jazz, Heart of punks, anonymous fanfic addict (), RainbowofSmiles16, my-dear-fangirl, K and A sistersgrimm (), l lov PUCK, grimmgirl, 12grimmfan21 (), 4EvEr-sistersgrimm-LoVeR, tofu-rox, obsessedwithbooks and DeDe.

Also, please R&R my new story 'Nothing'. Pleases!!! Coz I would really appreciate it!!! It's a one shot.


	6. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH x10,000,000

**Okey Dokey!!! THANK YOU ALL MY LOVERLY REVIEWERS!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN SO WONDERFUL!!!!! -- this time I got 13... so I'll try and update every day, and if I don't, it either means that my sister is hogging the computer, or that I'm trying to get a lot of progress done on my new story, which will be ready by the end of the year... I think, but maybe later, coz I'm being beaten for time. But anyways, you guys have been so nice!!!! Erm... vote on my poll, please, coz I've only gotten 3 votes... so, here it is.**

**Oh, and by the way, I'm sorry for not updating in 2 months. Things have been hectic for me.  
**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM!!!!!!**

**

* * *

** SABRINA- Why did you just kiss Puck randomly without thinking,(not that I wouldn't have done it!) *swoon* but you have been denying liking him for like a zillion years! **- Sabrina Grimm**

_SABRINA- He's sweet when he wants to be. What he said was really nice, and I guess I just really loved that somebody knew what I was feeling. I didn't mean it. I just... got caught up in the moment. I'm sorry guys... erm... I don't love him..._

_-----------------------------------_

PUCK- How DO you make glop grenades anyways? **- Sabrina Grimm**

_PUCK- I buy them at the corner store down the road. That's where I get all my supplies! Oh... Damn it, why did I say that? Just don't tell anyone, or I'll lose my followers_

_SABRINA- You have no-_

_PUCK- OR I WILL LOSE MY FOLLOWERS!!!!_

_-----------------------------------_

HENRY- why are you a freak?! - **Sabrina Grimm**

_HENRY- I am not a freak!! If you were my age, you would know who really are the freaks. But you are not my age, and I am trying to do what is best for my family!_

**(A/N- Seriously, that one for Henry is the last! And I only let him answer it coz he cleaned his room)**

**-------------------------**

PUCK-how do you make a glop grenade?My brothers been getting on my nerves lately... **-omg a goat ()**

_PUCK- truthfully? Well... erm... they are completely and utterly my own invention *looks shifty*, I just... er... forgot how... to make them! Yeah, thats it... forgot_...

**(your name is so coolio. Seriously. I'll tell you what would be even more coolio? If you all gave me a million dollars every time you read a word containing the letter e)**

**-------------------------**

TITANIA + MUSTARDSEED- How do you feel about Puck's clear feelings for Sabrina? -**12grimmfan21**

_TITANIA- I think that my robin deserves much better, being a king! That Grimm girl should be grateful! But no, she isn't in the slightest!!! _

_MUSTARDSEED- Mum, it's okay. I'm sure she's very grateful. I really don't mind, but I must admit that Sabrina did seem appealing to me. But, if not me, I'm glad it was my brother ._

_------------------------------_

MRS. SMIRT- Why are you so obsessed with capturing Sabrina and Daphne. I mean come on. Enough is enough. **-DarrenShanIsMine**

_MRS. SMIRT- Because I am here to eradicate the unwanted, the vulgar children. Their populations are growing, and if you don't get rid of the smart ones, they will use their numbers to over-throw all civilisation! *laughs crazily* THEY WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE THE PRIME DISTINGUISH OF THEIR SPECIES!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!_

_-------------------------------_

DAPHNE AND SABRINA- Daphne, Sabrina misses you when you fight. Sabrina, I'm pretty sure Daphne missed you when you fight. Why don't you make it up and try not to fight. PLEASE?! They make the books less interesting. -**DarrenShanIsMine**

_DAPHNE- I guess we could try, but when was the last time that you and your cranky older sister decided to be nice, and not fight with you?_

_SABRINA- Yeah, and when was the last time your whiny kid sister thought that she'd do you a favor?_

_DAPHNE- YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE????_

_SABRINA- WTF? That was sooo OOC!_

_--------------------------------_

DAPHNE- Why do you try so hard to put Sabrina and Puck together ? You should let nature take its course. **-4EvEr-sistersgrimm-LoVeR**

_DAPHNE- Well, I call what I'm doing 'hinting subtly'. The more I talk about it, the more likely Puck is gunna believe me, and ask Sabrina out or something. I mean, why go the slow way, when there is a much quicker, and funnier way?_

_--------------------------------_

RED- What do you find so awesome about the color red -**4EvEr-sistersgrimm-LoVeR**

_RED- It's such a bright and lively color. It represents fire, Autumn, and love. But it also reminds me of blood_, _and death. But, if it can mean good and bad, then why can't anything else be good and bad? It's like myself. I was once in love with death, but now, I'm just in love with the color red._

**(OOC!!! Nah. I think that Red is a really deep kinda person, but at the same time, is a teaser... hmm, kinda like Tasmin)**

**---------------------------**

SABRINA- In the third book of The Sisters Grimm, when Puck kissed you and said "I believe the words you are searching for are 'thank you'" well, you punched him in the gut. Well, if the situation was different and Puck was tongue-tied after he kissed you, what would you have said or done? Cause we all know the main thing that drove you to punch him was that when he said that particular statement, he lead you to think he thought you were in love with him and he was doing you a favor by kissing you. So again, Sabrina, what would you have done if he didn't say anything after the kiss? -**Lyla Domae**

_SABRINA- I would've punched him anyway. He's a right git, he is. I mean, he waltzes around, thinking he owns the place. And for him to have... ATTACKED me like that was exactly like him!! Anyways, he had said that 'I wanted him to be my boyfriend' before he had attacked me._

**---------------------------**

DAPHNE- In a world where Pinocchio wasn't in the Scarlet Hand and you both were older, would you have felt any attraction towards him? What if, in another scenario, you liked him but he betrayed everyone after leading you on to believe he loved you? What would you have done? -**Lyla Domae**

_DAPHNE- Well, for the first question, maybe. I mean, I didn't get to know him as well as I might of liked. He was a nice boy, but he's too... evil, if you know what I mean. For the second question, I'd lock myself in my room, and cry. Like the night mum and dad were taken..._

**(Thank you so much Ly, for writing both of your questions the way I write them on this. It saved me a heap of time, specially since you wrote your name at the end. So thanks heaps!)**

**---------------------------**

**WARNING!!! CONTAINS BIG BOOK 7 SPOILER!!!  
**

MIRROR- Why did you need to be the leader of the scarlet hand? why? WHY?? I...*sniffle*...I trusted you!

_MIRROR-It was necessary. For myself, and every other everafter who is stuck in the retched town. we have tried safe ways to escape, but none work. So, only the overthrow of all humans can help all everafters regain our power over the world. The galaxy. The... universe.  
_

_---------------------------------_

PUCK- Can you just admit that you love Sabrina already? -**HARRIET POTTER3**

_PUCK- Hell, I don't know, maybe because... I DON'T LIKE OR LOVE SABRINA GOODFELLOW!!!! I mean- oh crap._

_---------------------------------_

HENRY + VERONICA- what do you want to name the baby? -**HARRIET POTTER3**

_HENRY- I was thinking Basil._

_VERONICA- Henry, it's not that I don't like your choice, it's just... well isn't basil a bit of an old fashioned name?_

_HENRY- I guess._

_VERONICA- Well I was thinking David._

_HENRY- Hmm... David. Maybe... I like that, actually._

_---------------------------------_

MOTH- why are you such an idiot? -**HARRIET POTTER3**

_MOTH- I only think for the benefit of Faerie. I was chosen to be Puck's fiance, and if that makes me an idiot, then every married women is an even greater idiot._

_---------------------------------_

EVERYONE AND PUCK- why do you like Sabrina and not moth? EVERYONE KNOWS THAT YOU SECRETLY LOVE SABRINA. DON'T LIE! DON'T YOU ALL KNOW THAT PUCK LIKES-my bad- LOVES HER? -**HARRIET POTTER3**

_PUCK- I'm not even gonna answer that._

_DAPHNE- BUT I AM!!! THEY ARE SO MEANT FOR EACH OTHER!!!! No wonder they're getting married!_

_SABRINA- Well, Puck is the only one to get married to, so you can't blame me for saying yes. I mean, who else is there? Wendell?_

_WENDELL- Sabrina??? I- *sniffle*- I loved you!!_

_BELLA- Wendell??? I- *sniffle*- I loved you!!_

_TOBY- Bella??? I- *sniffle*- I loved you!!_

_NATALIE- Toby??? I- *sniffle*- I loved you!!_

_EVERYONE- ....._

_PUCK- I'm sorry, the line ends there._

**_-----------------------_**

PUCK- Oops! Sorry! on my last Question I meant like, what would you do to her? use a glop grenade on her, send your chimpanzees after her, or, maybe create and entirely new prank to pull on her?**-DeDe**

_PUCK- Easy, I'd set her hair on fire._

_DAPHNE- You'd do that anyway_

_PUCK- Good point..._

_--------------------------------_

PUCK- I am so tired of trying to figure this out, it's not even FUNNY , that me and a bunch of other people can stop worrying about it, do you even actually HAVE a last name?!?!**-DeDe**

_PUCK- My last name is Goodfellow. You guys worry about me??? Well, I can't blame you. After all, I am worth it!_

* * *

You guys have such good questions!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! Specially to the people who wrote it like I write it. It really does make it a lot easier for me. Like, heaps. THANKS!!!

VOTE ON MY POLL!!!!


	7. laughs

**Thanks guys for all the wonderful reviews. And thanks to that one person who voted on my poll!!! Well, most of my reviewers are unregistered, so you guys can't vote on my wonderful, irrisistable poll. Trust me, guys, I know how you feel. I was unregistered for half a year. But, the good thing about being unregistered is that you can send seductive reviews to people without getting hate mail. JK!!! I would never do that. But that is the question. Would you do that??? Haha, I trust you guys not to... Except for that DeDe... JK. I trust all of you with my life... not really my life but-- I should just give you the story now.**

**I do not own the Sisters Grimm. Michael Buckley does. If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing my precious stories on this, would I now??? I WOULD MAKE EVERYONE WAIT A YEAR FOR EACH FLIPPING BOOK!!!**

**Moving on...

* * *

**PUCK- When you found out you were gonna marry sabrina in the future,how come you pretty much brushed off the married part,and only got mad about the growing up part? You claim you don't love her...and then you don't seem to mind getting married to her... **~JulzAndKate**

_PUCK- Having a wife is a good thing. You see, Wife actually means 'Person who cleans for you'. Wait... Sabrina... my wife??? Why would I get married to her???? EWWW!!!!!! _

**(BTW, Julz/Kate/whichever reviewed me, thanks for the lovely review. It really makes my day when I get such nice reviews like that!!!)**

_--------------------------------_

DAPHNE- Do you have a crush on anybody? And if Puck was all sweet and all and he liked you,would you date him? =) ~**booksonclouds**

_DAPHNE- I have no crush!!! Boys are annoying! Puck??? Gross, he's, like, 3992 years older than me!!! Anyways, Sabrina has claim over him, in my books._

_--------------------------------_

EVERYONE- Um hi, big question do you guys know Michael Buckley? if so how have you kept in contact?(computer,phone,...wand,...mirror,... i think you get it.) thanks 8') :D ~ **Luvagrimm**

_DAPHNE- Who the heck is Michael Buckley???_

_RED- Yeah. Is he a pop star??_

_SABRINA- IWouldn'tKnow,ShouldIKnow,WhyWouldIKnow???? *cough cough*_

_PUCK- What's up with her?_

_GRANNY- PUBERTY!!!_

_SABRINA- WTF????_

_VERONICA- Don't use that language!!!_

_RED- What's puberty???_

_EVERYONE- *cough cough*_

_----------------------------------_

CANIS- Do you have any feelings for Granny Relda? **~lexi**

_CANIS- I have a wife. Well, I had a wife. She died a long time ago... Never the less, Relda will never let go of Basil._

_----------------------------------_

PUCK -There's this dude who's always picking on me and hitting me and stuff. Got any good prank ideas? ~ **joey2**

_PUCK- Well, first of all, tell this guy that I'll meet him after school, behind the bins. But for an easy idea, throw a stink-bomb into the toilets, while he's on the toilet. But If you want to go all out, fill his bag with paint while no ones around. Haha, the number one rule. A great prank can only be great if no one knows who did it. Quote -'the Trickster King'_

* * *

**That's all for this chappie, I'm afraid. I'm not really getting enough questions. I waited for more, but since I'm 6 days late for my every 2 day schedule, I decided that I would do another chappie**. **A shout out to DeDe, 4EvEr-sistersgrimm-LoVeR**** and lexi**** who have all been reviewing my story since it started, and have all stayed with me, even though sometimes I haven't been updating for months. It really helps to know that you guys are still paying attention to when I update so badly. So thanks guys!!!**

**-Elligoat xoxo  
**


	8. BAHAHA I'm radits!

**Okay, first things first. I'm sorry for posting late, It's just, I didn't understand a question, so I had to ask them, and get an answer back before I could post. Sorry, though. Anyways, again, THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! THERE ARE SOO MANY OF YOU!!!! IT MAKES ME SOOOO HAPPY!!!!! So I send you all love... unless your stalking me... hmm, I trust that none of you are doing that... hmm, didn't I have this exact conversation in chapter 7???**

***Checks***

**It seems that I did... Anyways, I got 12 reviews and....**

***Checks***

**14 questions!!! YEAH!!!! That's really awesome, guys. So thanks, again.**

**Moving on... I do not own the Sisters Grimm. I do, however own this story idea, and will get thoroughly pissed if I find that anyone has copied me. Soz for language.

* * *

**DAPHNE- Have you ever thought of moving back to New York City? -**12grimmfan21**

_DAPHNE- I don't think I ever have. Maybe I've slightly missed it, but an adventure like Ferryport Landing is too great to miss._

**----------**

PUCK- Did you really think Sabrina was going to die when she fell of the tower, and what would you have done if she had? -**12grimmfan21**

_PUCK- Umm... to tell the truth, I thought I had killed her. If she had died... I have no idea. I may of cri-I-I would've had a giant party with all my minions to celebrate my enemies death!_

**----------**

SABRINA, PUCK, DAPHNE + RED- Do you guys do any extracurricular activities? -**12grimmfan21**

_DAPHNE- Ms White Teaches me, Red and Brina Kung Fu!!!!_

_SABRINA- And I used to play basket ball with my school in New York. _

_PUCK- And I prank people, and blow up things._

_RED- Is that a sport?_

_SABRINA- No. Puck does no sport. That's why he seems to be developing a gut._

_PUCK-__I am not fat!!!_

_SABRINA- Psh, and I'm queen of the gnomes!!_

_PUCK- No your not!_

_SABRINA- Oh my goat, Puck._

**(Thanks 12grimmfan21! You had, like three whole questions!!! And now I know what extracurricular** **means!!!YAY!!!)**

**---------**

SABRINA- who was the craziest foster parent or parents or... well I think you know where im going. **-Lara D**

_SABRINA- Hmm, well I'd have to pick that lady who had a pet kangaroo, zebra, and pig, all of which, she didn't have a license for!!! After she had showed us around, she told us that she'd always fancied a kangaroo cross human baby for herself. Then she told me that she as unable to carry babies, so I was going to have to mother her kangaroo thing._ _I'm not kidding_. _I kicked her in the shin, grabbed Daph, and ran for my life! Ms Smirt later told us that she was mentally unhinged, and had just supposedly 'recovered' from her insanity 2 days before the incident. The next day she was put back in the asylum._

_DAPHNE- Really, we're not lying. _

_SABRINA- Never looked at a kangaroo in the same way...._

**---------**

RED- if you had a sister, what would her name be? =) -**booksonclouds**

_RED- Well, seeing that my name is Red, her name would most likely be blue._

**---------**

DEAR RED- Do you have a love interest? If so, who? **-Alice Starr**

_RED- No. I guess I haven't had much time to meet many boys, apart from Puck. But he is just awful. So, no._

**----------**

DEAR SABRINA- If you don't like Puck, who is your love interest? *snort* Elvis? **-Alice Starr**

_SABRINA- What really annoys me is that you assume that I had no life whatsoever in New York. There were plenty of guys there!!! If you must know who I like, he's name is Chase._

**_(Alice, Red and Sabrina both said it was nice of you to write them as 'dear'. Also, That last sentence was a wink wink to my new story which is coming out next year)_**

**----------**

SABRINA- If puck was sweet all the time,would you really mind getting married to him? -**JulzAndKate**

_SABRINA- Well yeah, sure. But in the process of that happening, you'd have to change everything about him. Hmm. If Puck just suddenly started being sweet... yeah, that would be nice. Not that it's ever gunna happen!_

**(Thank you Julz or Kate (Whichever one) for the loverly review. It was very nice, and made me feel very worth while!!! So thanks!!! XD)**

**----------**

CANIS- this may be a strange question but do you ever miss being able to tap into the wolfs powers? -**who cares what my name is!**

_MR CANIS_-_ Yes, sometimes_._ In times where I feel so helpless. And my old age is kicking in. But I am glad to be rid of it._

**----------**

PUCK- Listen. You love sabrina. You make it too obvious to deny it. Sabrina loves you. You end up being married in the future. So why fight what is going to actually happen, and just let it happen? **-Pottergrl101**

_PUCK- Because Sabrina is the ugliest girl I've ever seen. And I will never grow up. Or get married. Do you know what it takes to get married? A kiss!!! I FLIPPING KISS!!!! No. The Trickster King will never kiss another girl._

**----------**

MRS RELDA- uh hi, uh how do you fell about your granddaughter just, you know, putting things out there to the whole united states (and I think a little of Europe) what's going on in your town? ( :0 sorry if I am ratting you out sabrina.) -**Luvagrimm**

_RELDA- I'm sure that her little book series is not all too popular. I mean, there are a lot of books out there! Plus, it's not like anyone will actually believe that it's a true story!!!_

**(Hahaha, BTW, Australia and New Zealand get it too. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here! XD!! And then I would have nothing to read except doctor who books. Hmm... Doctor who books... *Drools*)**

**----------**

SABRINA- Since you know puck likes to prank you because you get really frustrated by it, why don't you just pretend you like it? maybe he won't bother you any more;) ** -obsessedwithbooks**

_SABRINA- Well, lets see. You've just been bombarded with a dozen unicorns, who have been aiming their sloppy, green droppings at you, and they're all governed by a boy who stops at nothing to make your life a living hell. Now, can you possibly see yourself laughing at the situation, and forcing a smile a him? No. You punch the flipping shite out of him!!!_

_-----------_

SABRINA+PUCK- Are you guys ever going to just accept the fact the fact that you love each other and stop pranking each other to hide it?** -XHarryxGinnyxloveX**

_PUCK- Hmm. No, not really._

_SABRINA- No way in hell. _

_------------_

VERONICA- When were you planning to tell Sabrina and Daphne about their future brother? And what were you planning to call him? -**4EvEr-sistersgrimm-LoVeR**

_VERONICA- Well, I figured I'd tell them when all this dust had settled, but then they found out. As for what I would like to name the child. I thought David. You know, it means 'Beloved'._

**(Thanks for writing your review like how I write them. It's always very helpful)**_  
_

_------------_

HENRY-Why are you so protective over Sabrina?I mean,Daphne. Sure, she's seven,(almost eight)so sure, be protective of her. But Sabrina, she's TWELVE! GET OVER IT! SHE'S NOT NINE ANY MORE. She hasn't had her first kiss yet,(as far as you know)but my mom had her's at eleven. AND DO YOU KNOW HOW OLD SCHOOL SHE IS??!! She over-shot her by a WHOLE YEAR! LET IT GO! **-DeDe**

_HENRY- Yes, Sabrina is 12, but I don't want her to have to make any more hard decisions on her own! All those foster parents_ _she had to deal with!!! And now she's found out about those things- those... Everafters, and I would kill myself if I found out that either of my girls had gotten hurt because of them. A father has to do his job. So that's what I'm doing. My job.

* * *

_**Okay, thanks guys, again, for your reviews. All my reviewers-**

**12grimmfan21, ****Lara D, ****booksonclouds, ****Alice Starr, ****JulzAndKate, ****who cares what my name is!, ****Pottergrl101, ****Luvagrimm, ****obsessedwithbooks, ****XHarryxGinnyxloveX, ****4EvEr-sistersgrimm-LoVeR, ****DeDe.**

**Hmm, also, a few chappies ago, I think someone said that my story was good, but it had a few spelling errors. So, I'm sorry. I don't live in America, so my spelling is different. Also, I'll try to correct all the mistakes I see.**

**Thanks for reading... if you did, 'cause sometimes I just skip to the end of a story when I'm bored... oh well. heh heh...**

**-Elligoat xoxo  
**


	9. Now who's laughing?

**Okay**. **This time, I got a lot of questions. Like, a lot. So, and you know what comes next.... THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!! No, but really, I am soo thankful of you guys!!! It may just seem that I'm just saying thank you to be nice, but I am just soo happy with the amount of reviews I have. My 100th reviewer was cece! Can you believe it??? I have over 100 reviews!!! That's so wonderful for me! I wouldn't of kept this story going on if there hadn't been so many of you. You know, I actually told someone they could have my story idea, but then I decided not to. I had to cancel it. And you guys have been so consistent!!! I mean, I've been so bad at updating, but every time you come back!!! Aw. Now I'm in a happy mood. So, I'll go on with the story.**

**I don't own the sisters Grimm.

* * *

**PUCK- What did Moth do to you in the past? 'Cause I've heard that she kept bugging you to marry her. **-Lara D  
**

_PUCK- She got all mushy on me, so I told her to get lost. She then says 'With you, my darling, I am always lost'. So I told her that she was a cretin. For those who don't know what that means, it basically means fat, mentally retarded, dumb person. She wouldn't give up. So I told my father I wouldn't marry her, nor anyone else. He then banished me. _

**--------**

GRANNY RELDA- What was the most beautiful place you saw at your honeymoon with Basil? -**Lara D**

_RELDA- In the Swiss Alps. He took me to see a baby fawn first open it's eyes. He then told me that he truly wanted to spend the rest of his life with me and he wanted to have children._

**--------**

DAPHNE- When did you start to have a hobby for 'atrocious' clothes?(Sabrina will tell you what atrocious means.)** -Lara D**

_SABRINA- She asked you when you started to like wearing ugly clothes._

_DAPHNE- I never wear ugly clothes! _

_SABRINA- That's what you'd say, isn't it?_

_DAPHNE- What? But I look through fashion magazines!_

_SABRINA- Daph, you look through Granny's knitting magazines._

_DAPHNE- Sometimes it tells me stuff about scarves!_

_SABRINA- You've never made a scarf before, nor have you ever touched a pair knitting needles._

_DAPHNE- But I've looked through so many magazines that I might as well of knitted for my whole life!_

_SABRINA- Granny only has 2 magazines._

_DAPHNE- Well, I still don't wear bad things._

**---------**

HENRY+VERONICA- What did you feel when you heard that you were asleep for almost two years (besides feel like someone punched you in the stomach)? **-Lara D**

_HENRY- Well, it was a big shock. I just felt so... so empty._

_VERONICA- I can't believe I missed my darling Sabrina and Daphne's birthday. And Christmas! I wanna just- just go back in time, to try and undo that I ever went to see Oz._

**---------**

RED- What was the name of your family members before they...umm...past away? -**Lara D**

_RED- I can't remember a lot, but my father was named Frank Hood, while my mother's name was Sarah Riding. The is my last name. It's abbreviated, of course. Red Riding-Hood._

**---------**

SNOW- What did it feel like wearing those drabby clothes your Mother made you wear in your fairytale? **-Lara D**

_SNOW- It was alright. I mean, at least I wasn't in the bitter cold, rotting away. Although she made me clean for her, and wear torn clothes, she took me in after my father died, and she didn;'t have to, being my step-mother._

**(Wow. Lara, you had 6 whole questions! 6!!!! But unfortunately, you didn't win most questions for the week. But you were VERY close. Anyways, thanks.)**

**---------**

DEAR SABRINA- Who was your first crush? **-lexi**

_SABRINA- Ugh, people are so nosy these days, but I'll tell you. It's the guy I talked about last week, Chase.  
_

**---------**

SABRINA- WHY DO U HATE FAIRYPORT LANDING SO MUCH THAT WOULD BE AWESOME TO LIVE IN A TOWN FULL OF FAIRY-TALES AND I'M UR AGE PROBABLY LESS MATURE BUT STILL YOUR AGE AND U SHOULD LISTEN TO DAPHNE MORE OFTEN 'CAUSE WHEN YOU DON'T U REALLY OFFEND HER, AND SHE WOULD BE AWESOME TO HAVE AS A SISTER! AND YOU SHOULD REALLY START PUNCHING PUCK YOU LET HIM OFF TOO EASY!!! **-cece**

_SABRINA- I don't hate Ferryport Landing, I just dislike that I'm constantly the target of killer bunnies, or evil everafters who want to kill me and my family. Really, Ferryport Landing is no picnic_. _As for listening to Daphne, I always listen to Daphne, she's my sister!!! And I do try to punch Puck, it's just that everytime I get even remotely close, he cheats and uses his wings!!! I'll try to though._

**---------**

HENRY/MOTH-Why do you hate Puck/Sabrina? Is it because you secretly know they love each other?** -mindreadingweirdo**

_HENRY- Well, it's never going to happen. Because Sabrina hates Puck!!! He's a self centered, half witted, everafter. And the stench!!! I would never give my daughter permission to marry anyone who was 333 times her age!!!_

_MOTH- That sniveling little brat! She thinks that she's stolen his heart. But I know that my Puck and I will be wedded. But he has been trapped in that pathetic little town, with those Grimm people. If it weren't for them I would still have my Robin, and I would be queen of Faerie! No. Sabrina will not steal my Puck away. Not after all I've done for him. Say, Henry, is it? Maybe we could make a deal._

_HENRY- I make no deals with scum. Not ones who try to kill my daughter._

_MOTH- What if it meant that your family would be free of all everafters?_

_HENRY- I'm listening._

_MOTH- Listen , the only thing keeping you from being able to leave ferryport landing are the everafters, are they not?  
_

_HENRY- What does it matter to you?_

_MOTH- Well, as the man of your family, you have most authority. And if Sabrina were to change her mind and want to move to New York, then your family would have to get away from ferryport landing. I think I might just know how we can get your way, and mine._

**---------**

HENRY- Why are you so obsessed with making Daphne and Sabrina move back to NYC? -**mindreadingweirdo**

_HENRY- Because Ferryport Landing is not safe. You wouldn't know, because you haven't lived there for 29 years of your life. Sabrina and Daphne have lived there more less than a year. They do not know._

**---------**

EVERYONE except HENRY -What would you do it Daphne and Sabrina were forced to move back to NYC by Henry? -**mindreadingweirdo**

_VERONICA- I'd never speak to him again. I wouldn't. Then I'd get back on the nearest bus to Ferryport Landing with the kids._

_GRANNY- Well I would certainly miss them, but it is up to Henry, not myself whether they stay or not._

_PUCK- What I would do is throw a big party! And I'd invite all my friends like.... umm... oh crape this is hard... umm... Sabrina- oh wait, no. That wouldn't work. Umm... I'd- I'd invite myself so that I could eat all the party food for myself!!!!_

_SABRINA- Oh My Goat!!! PUCK HAS NO FRIENDS!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Suck on that, Ugly stink baby!_

_PUCK- Shut up Grimm._

**---------**

PUCK- If Daphne and Sabrina were forced to move back to NYC by Henry and you could follow them, would you? **-mindreadingweirdo**

_PUCK- Of course not! Plus, going back would mean seeing Moth again. I mean, come on! Moth! Explains itself!_

**---------**

HENRY- If Puck followed you and your daughter back to NYC after you forced them to come, what would you do? -**mindreadingweirdo**

_HENRY- I'd threaten to get Oberon, unless he went back to Ferryport Landing._

******---------**

MOTH-If you found out Puck had followed Sabrina to NYC after her dad forced her to move, what would you do? **-mindreadingweirdo**

_MOTH- I'd kill the Grimms, grab the nearest love Potion, then whack him into reality. Into my reality. MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!_

**(You half won most questions of the week. Umm, you tied with someone else, but still, there were alot of questions there!!!!)**

**---------**

PUCK+SABRINA -WHY CANT YOU GET ALONG? AND PUCK, WHY DO YOU ONLY PRANK SABRINA AND NOT DAPHNE, RELDA, CANIS, JACOB, OR RED? THEY WOULD GET MAD!? OH, PUCK, ARE YOU GOOD AT DYING HAIR? IF SO COULD YOU DYE MINE VIOLET, THAT WOULD BE AWESOME?!?! -**cece**

_PUCK- Why can't I get along with Sabrina, because if I did, think about it. You, my fans, would have no story to read, except for crape cheesy romance!!_

_SABRINA- I can't get along with Stinky over there because he makes my life a living hell!!! I REALLY WOULD NOT CARE IF HE JUST POPPED OUT OF EXISTENCE RIGHT NOW!!!_

_PUCK- You're one to talk. And yes, I can dye hair. Made quite a profit in the sixties. And then people started saying the T word. Th- Thankyou. Well, from then on, I decided that I'd only dye hair, so I could ruin lives. So here I am now. The trickster King. So no. I can't dye anyone's hair._

**---------**

RED- OMG! YOU ARE SO AWESOME! IT WOULD BE SO COOL TO HAVE A PET JABBERWOCKEY!!! HOW DO YOU GET ONE? HOW DO YOU TAME IT? OH, AND DON'T TAKE THIS PERSONALLY, PLZ, YOU ARE REALLY, REALLY COOL, COOLER THAN PUCK! YOUR MY FAVE CHARACTER, PUCK IN SECOND, SABRINA IN THIRD, DAPHNE- SO SORRY- BUT IN FORTH. **-cece**

_RED- Umm, Thankyou. You can't get a Jabberwockey, because they are extinct. Mine was the last. And I'm sorry I can't put you in my first, because I don't exactly know you... But thankyou_

**---------**

PUCK- Puck, what would you do if Peter Pan and the lost boys moved in? And what if Sabrina liked Peter Pan? Answer truthfully 'cause we all know you'd be jealous. Just want to here it from your mouth. Answer truthfully or I will take Kraven and give him to my little sister and she is a demon. Oh and Puck, why do you own Kravin the deceiver any way? It's a freakin unicorn! **-cece**

_PUCK- I would kick Peter into the next century if he moved in!!! And if you 'know' that I'd be 'jealous', then why do you ask? I wouldn't be jealous!! And you can't take Kraven 'cause I answered truthfully... please don't take him! I have Kraven 'cause he's fully-sick mad-ass! That's why!_

**---------**

PUCK- You know your last question from pottergrl? You've kissed another girl besides Sabrina? -**Haaaanah**

_PUCK- No. I've kissed no one!! Not ever!!! Except Kraven. She's the only girl for me!_

_KRAVEN- I'm a guy._

_PUCK- WHAT?_

**----------**

PUCK- Ok, stop being an idiot, first of all. You keep denying that you love Sabrina Grimm. That means you like her SO much you're about to implode, right? But if you don't, then why did you kiss her? 'Cause I KNOW you weren't forced to by anyone, I bet you did it because you madly in love with her. SO HA! -**RainbowofSmiles16**

_PUCK- What? I didn't kiss Sabrina? When did I kiss Sabrina??? *cough* *cough* And I don't like love, or have any feelings whatsoever for Sabrina, except hate!_

**(Thankyou for such a kind review. Thankyou for saying all those nice things, It makes my day!!)**

**----------**

TITANIA, MUSTARDSEED AND OBERON- When Daphne and Sabrina Grimm went into the future, they found out that Sabrina was married to Puck. How do you feel? -**Goodgirlgonebad12**

_TITANIA- My son will not marry Sabrina! He will marry a girl of my choice. A worthy, non-human bride._

_MUSTARDSEED- Good for him! His choice!_

_OBERON- HE WILL MARRY MOTH!!!! HE WILL OBEY HIS FATHER!!!!_

_MUSTARDSEED- Dad, Moth murdered you._

_OBERON- Oh yeah... Whoopsie Doopsie!!!_

_ELMO- Where the hell did that come from?_

_OBERON- Where the hell did you come from, sister?_

_ELMO- ELMO KNOWS WHERE THE QUESTION ROOM IS!!! HE KILL EVERYBODY NOW! YAAAAAY! AHAHAHA!!_

**----------**

PUCK- If you don't like Sabrina, why did you kiss her in the 3rd book? Sabrina enjoyed it but did you. And don't lie! -**Goodgirlgonebad12**

_PUCK- I kissed her because she wanted me to. I mean, she's always going on about how I'm mean to her, so I decided to be nice for a change. But NO!!! She full on punches me in the gut! So no! I didn't enjoy it!_

**----------**

DAPHNE- How did you feel when you found out that Sabrina and Puck were married in the future? Were you sad that you weren't an aunt yet? **-Goodgirlgonebad12**

_DAPHNE- I felt excited, but I wanted to laugh. You should've seen the look on Sabrina's face!! It was like 'What have I done to deserve this???'. HAHAHA!!!! Umm no, I'm not too disappointed, because I know they'll have kids anyway._

**----------**

PUCK- Did someone ever accidentally say your name as 'PUKE'? **-Goodgirlgonebad12**

_PUCK- There was this girl. Peaseblossom. She used to laugh at me, and call me Puke. But it wasn't on accident._

**----------**

VERONICA AND HENRY- Are you ready to become grandparents? -**Goodgirlgonebad12**

_VERONICA- Absolutely. I mean, being a grandparent would be wonderful! But I don't think either of my children are likely to give birth any time soon._

**----------**

RED- Do you like being called Red? What if your name wasn't Red? -**Goodgirlgonebad12**

_RED- I'm not sure. Maybe if I had a more... casual name, I would be judged less._

**----------**

HENRY- Did you know that Veronica was pregnant? -**Goodgirlgonebad12**

_HENRY- Yes, I did. She told me the day we were taken. I was shocked, but it was a happy surprise._

**----------**

PUCK- If you don't like Sabrina, why did you tell her that she didn't need make-up when you handcuffed her? Why do you want to protect Sabrina so much? -**Goodgirl95**

_PUCK- I told her because she looked damn ugly with the make-up on. Someone needed to tell her!!! And just between everyone who reads this and me, the Old Lady asked me to protect Grimm a few months ago. She's been rewarding me, by letting me eat as much as I want. _

**-----------**

RED- When you were- no offense- insane, did you wear a straight jacket 'cause I really want one. They used to sell them at hot topic, but not any more and i was wondering if i could have your old one 'cause it would help out with my crazy friend Emily. She needs one and I want one 'cause I'm weird **-someone**

_RED- I didn't need to. I remember the doctors said I didn't need one, because I couldn't harm anyone. I just sat in my room, having tea parties. As for the straight jacket thing, Many people want, or need a straight jacket. Don't worry. You're not weird. Just normal._

**(You know, in February, I rang the asylum to come and pick me up. They haven't shown since. Not once. They haven't even sent me the complimentary straight jacket. Very slack of them!)**

**----------**

PUCK- Why do you have the name 'the trickster king' you don't trick people, you prank them. Trick and prank are two different things... I think. Anyway, so yeah. Doesn't make sense. -**cece**

_PUCK- There are many types of Prank. And trick is one of them. When I was little, and my mother gave me my name, I majored in that type of Prank. Anyway, what else could I be named? 'The prankster king'?_

**----------**

MR CANIS- How do you feel about the fact that there are fanfictions about you and Relda? -**DemonWitchCat**

_CANIS- Kids these days. They should learn to respect their elders. Instead they make up silly rumors._

**----------**

PUCK + SARINA- Since you guys just keep denying you guys don't like each other, and remember, a man once said that there is a very very VERY fine line between love and hate, someday along the line you two will end up loving each other as proven by seeing you two married in the future. -**watermelonandpeanutbutter/ watermelon  
**

_PUCK- There must of been a mistake. There must be a Puck impersonator. I mean, I have millions of fans!!! The sheer number of them still tend to amaze me!!! _

_SABRINA- Oh shut up Puck! What's really happened is that you've slipped me a love potion! And I've just looked in love with you!_

**----------**

PUCK+SABRINA- So what we want to know is what will you two name your future kids? And please answer truthfully! Because since Puck is so handsome and Sabrina in so beautiful, We know the kids will be stunning! -**watermelonandpeanutbutter/peanutbutter**

_PUCK- We're not going to have kids. No way in hell will I have kids with Ugly over there!_

_SABRINA- You're one to talk!You are not only ugly, but smelly and stupid as well!_

_PUCK- Just because you had to tell me where babies came from!_

_SABRINA- I shudder at the thought._

* * *

**Okay, so that's it for now! Very long chapter. Um, thank you to my reviewers Lara D, DeDe, lexi, cece, mindreadingweirdo, Haaaanah, RainbowofSmiles16, Goodgirlgonebad12, Goodgirl95, HARRIET POTTER3, 4EvEr-sistersgrimm-LoVeR, someone, DemonWitchCat, watermelonandpeanutbutter.**

**cece got 100 reviewer, While mindreadingweirdo and Goodgirlgonebad12 tied for most questions.**

**One last thing, please read my new story. It is called 'Before Ferryport Landing'. It is definately not a waste of time. I think it's my best story yet. So please, read and review it. I will be ever thankful if you do. So please.  
**


	10. MOOHAHAHAHA evil cow

**Okay, this time, I'm gunna not say thankyou, even though I really want to, so that when I do say thankyou, it won't be some fake parade to you guys. I mean, I would be thankful if I even got 1 review! I mean, compared to some of the other stories, I get so many reviews!!! Wow-E!!! Oh, shite, I just thanked you guys.**

**And thanks for the chapter name suggestion from ****mindreadingweirdo.**

**Anyways, I do not own the Sisters Grimm

* * *

**EVERYONE- Do you think you look like yourself in the books? Because if you are drawn badly people will think you look strange in real life. *COUGH COUGH Puck with elf ears COUGH COUGH* -**DarrenShanIsMine**

_SABRINA- Well, sometimes I look a little different, but most of the time I'm good._

_PUCK- Same here. There was one picture, where I looked like a girl. Hmm. Well, wasn't too happy!_

_DAPHNE- I have brown hair, and Sabrina has blonde hair, so how come Sabrina always has grey hair and I have black? It's weird!_

_RED- Unless I'm mistaken, that's because all the pictures are drawn in black and white._

_DAPHNE- I know! How twisted is that?_

_VERONICA- Well, there's only been one picture of me, and I look completely different. I even have blond hair in that picture!_

_HENRY- I have two pictures, and one of them makes my face look fat and wide!_

**(Sorry, Erin, but I couldn't include your other question, coz it was too irrelevant. Even though it was awesome)**

**---------**

GRANNY- When Basil died, did you go to the cemetery and pray at his grave each and every day for...a long time? -**Lara D**

_RELDA- Well, not really. We had his body put in a boat, then we watched him sail away. I would've liked to although._

**---------**

CHARMING- How many princess did you marry and divorce? -**Lara D**

_CHARMING- This is a personal question, is it not? Oh well. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and a half. One was a frog. I accidentally turned that princess into a frog when I kissed her. Well, she should've told me she was actually a frog!_

**---------**

PUCK- Do you miss your dad? -**Lara D**

_PUCK- Did I miss him for the 14 years he had banished me for? Nope! If you can call him my father._

**---------**

SABRINA- What were some of your friends names before your parents were kidnapped and what were their personalities? -**Lara D**

_SABRINA- One was named Tasmin, and she was always quite shy, yet enjoyable. She was smart, athletic. Wore glasses, and had curly-ish brown hair. The other was Sally. She was a bouncy, short blonde. Also very athletic. She was a bit... well... enthused. About everything. They were my two best friends. Then there were 4 guys. Won't go into them though.  
_

**(If you want to know more about Sabrina before her parents were taken, read my new story 'Before Ferryport Landing')**

**---------**

DAPHNE- Did you and 'Brina make ANY friends in the orphanage? -**Lara D**

_DAPHNE- There was this one girl, named Greta, but then she was taken by a rich British family, and she moved to Ireland._

**---------**

HENRY- What was your job in New York? - **Lara D**

_HENRY- I was a hospital receptionist. Didn't need to know much about medial things, just the basic things like on the spot surgery, and tuma removal. Stuff like that. The pay was pretty good too._

**---------**

VERONICA- Did you take karate in New York? - Veronica- Did you take karate in New York? **-Lara D**

_VERONICA- I did when I was young. I was a black belt, and was better than sensei at one point, until I decided to quit so that I could study more in college._

**---------**

MR CANIS- Can you remember ANYTHING about your past? **-Lara D**

_CANIS- I'm afraid not. And lately I've been forgetting so any more things!_

**---------**

BRIAR ROSE- What 'inspired' you to work at the coffee shop? -**Lara D**

_BRIAR- Nothing really. It just sort of... happened!_

**---------**

UNCLE JAKE- What is your most sacred magical item? **-Lara D**

_JAKE- Well It was the wand of Merlin, until that thing was lost, so now I would have to say... the vorpal blade. By far._

**---------**

MOTH- Why do you have to be such a pain in the butt to Puck? Can't you see he's not interested? **-Lara D**

_MOTH- He is interested. He just doesn't know it yet. He'll come round. Just as soon as I find that love potion..._

**---------**

RED- Are there any happy memories with the Grimms? -**Lara D**

_RED- Well, I haven't had much time with them yet. So not really, no._

**(Lara, you had 11 questions!! 11 whole questions!! But unfortunately you did not win. Very close though, again. Sorry)**

**---------**

EVERYONE-Does any one here play an instrument? Which one? **-mindreadingweirdo**

_WENDELL- I play the harmonica!_

_PUCK- Shut up Wendell, nobody cares about you._

_WENDELL- But I play th-_

_PUCK- Well I play flute!_

**---------**

EVERYONE- MOOHAHAHAHA! evil cow. Now, what are you thinking? -**mindreadingweirdo**

_DAPHNE- ......... What the flipping hell?_

_SARINA- Ditto._

_WENDELL- I think that it was-_

_PUCK- Shut up Wendell._

**---------**

PUCK+SABRINA- Why do you think everyone thinks your in love? -**mindreadingweirdo**

_SABRINA- Because Nobody has the metal ability to imagine me with another person._

_WENDELL- I can imagine you with m-_

_PUCK- NOBODY CARES!!!!_

**---------**

MR. CLAY- What did it feel like to be the wolf? **-mindreadingweirdo**

_CANIS- Well, lets put into perspective for you. Every so often a monster would come, and kill everything you knew and loved. And when you wake up, there's blood on your hands as well. Your clothe are stained, and you can do nothing. It just happens._

**---------**

KRAVEN-Why are you called Kraven the Deceiver? **-mindreadingweirdo**

_KRAVEN- Because Kraven the Deceiver is a mad ass name!!! Think about it "Kraven! The Deceiver!"._

**---------**

PUCK- Can I have Kraven now that you know that he is a boy? -**mindreadingweirdo**

_PUCK- Of course not! NOTHING CAN COME BETWEEN OUR LOVE!!!!!!_

_WENDELL- Unless you die-_

_PUCK- THIS IS MY QUESTION WENDELL!! NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU THINK!!!_

**---------**

SABRINA- Why don't you just prank Puck? -**mindreadingweirdo**

_SABRINA- I try to. It's just that whenever I come close he either pranks me 10 times harder than was going to to him, or never falls for it!_

**---------**

DAPHNE+HENRY+VERONICA-What was Sabrina like before the scarlet hand stole her parents? **-mindreadingweirdo**

_DAPHNE- The same, only less control freakish_

_VERONICA- You was a little less serious._

_HENRY- Well, she was 2 years younger, thats for sure!!!_

**(Thankyou Mindreadingweirdo, for writing all your questions in the way I write them. It was really helpful!!! Specially the name at the end!)**

**---------**

RELDA- Now, I know I already asked , but how do you feel about fanfictions (and I mean MUSHY) about you and Mr Canis? -**DemonWitchCat**

_RELDA- It's all just fun and games. But I would appreciate it if people would stop._

**---------**

DAPHNE- How can you keep smiling after all you've been through? I mean, you guys have been escaping loony tunes for two years, then you finally find your grandma, and you are chased by giants, ogres, demons ect. Your sister is also acting like a jerk, treating you like a little girl, and stealing and lieing from you! **-DemonWitchCat**

_DAPHNE- Well, I guess I'm just a optimig._

_SABRINA- It's optimist_

_DAPHNE- Optimist! I mean, being happy is better than slashing your wrists all day and sitting in your Emo corner!!!_

_RED- DON'T OFFEND THE EMO CORNER!!!_

**(Reference from sistersgrimm randomness.** **All credit for that last line goes to DarrenShanIsMine, aka, grimmgirl)**

**----------**

PUCK- (I so desperately want to call u puke) How do you feel about the fact that there are books around since Sabrina and Daphne first arrived? And they tell you everything, and I mean everything... **-DemonWitchCat**

_PUCK- I feel horrible! I mean, books are for learning! The only great book ever written was "A Midsummer Nights Dream"! And in that my character was all wrong! And now the old lady is trying to get me to read! READ!!! Even if I did know how to read, I wouldn't!_

**---------**

JABBERWOCKEY- How does it feel to be so hated by everyone except Red? -**coll90**

_JABBERWOCKEY- JABBERWOCKEY!!!!_

_TRANSLATION- Yeah, you know, it's pretty darn unfair, Man. _

_JABBERWOCKEY- JABBERWOCKEY!!!!_

_TRANSLATION- I mean, I only featured in one book, Dude! How bad is that?_

_JABBERWOCKEY- JABBERWOCKEY!!!!_

_TRANSLATION- But at least now I can live off the profit of my fame in the book. Even though I'm dead..._

**---------**

PUCK- Are you gay I mean, 1 you have pink wings. 2 You kissed your Unicorn. 3 You say you don't like Sabrina -**an Awsome person**

_PUCK- OF COURSE I'M NOT GAY!!! WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT???_

_WENDELL- I DI-_

_PUCK- How many times do I have to tell you? Nobody cares!_

_WENDELL- Why do you hate me so much_

_PUCK- 'Cause you're the fat kid of the Sisters Grimm._

**---------**

PUCK- What is the definition of denial? Ask your self that, and then say "I'm in denial, about my love for Sabrina." -**Pottergrl101**

_PUCK- What is the definition of denial? Umm... well the dictionary says... 'refusal to believe a doctrine, theory, or the like'. And, for the last bit I'm in denial, about my love for Sabrina... wait, no. Heh heh... just kidding_

_SABRINA- You just read a book!!!_

_PUCK- I have you there, Ugly One! I searched it on an online dictionary!!!! HA!!! YOU CAN NEVER HAVE ME, EDUCATION!!!!!!!!!!!_

**---------**

PUCK- So, have you realised that ever since Sabrina was in Ferryport Landing you have begun to age? Everafters only age for a good reason, and it mostly has to do with love? So therefore, if you put the pieces together, you love Sabrina don't you? ** -Pottergrl101**

_PUCK- How do you know I don't love... snow white, or... Pamela Anderson! I've seen her in Charming's old magazines._

**---------**

PUCK- What are you gonna name your first baby girl, Sabrina JR.? -**Pottergrl101**

_PUCK- I'll never get married! Not even if you pay me!!_

**---------**

SABRINA- Between you and me, it's quite obvious that you like Puck...Your a smart girl, you can't stop the future, and you two get married. Why not just accept it, and love him, and kiss him and hug him, forever? **-Pottergrl101**

_SABRINA- Ha, no way am I kissing Puck. I'd be decapitated by his very breath alone!_

**---------**

DAPHNE- Do you have any ideas involving a closet,with Sabrina and Puck,in it together,to fall in love?Or any other Ideas? -**Pottergrl101**

_DAPHNE- Well, I'm already half done planning their wedding. The only problem is the honey moon. I mean, Puck can't go anywhere but Ferryport Landing, and they're gonna wanna be alone! But that closet idea, brilliant._

**---------**

HENRY- Personally I don't really like you... Sorry. You know Sabrina loves Puck, and loves Ferryport Landing, even though she says she doesn't you would let your own selfish reasons get in the way of your daughters happiness? You should be ashamed in yourself. -**Pottergrl101**

_HENRY- Well they're not gonna be very happy when everyone they know and love dies because of the very species they seem determined to help! You kids don't get it. FERRY PORT LANDING IS THE MOST DANGEROUS PLACE ON EARTH!!!_

**---------**

VERONICA- Have you ever thought of divorcing Henry for his selfish reasons? I recommend it,hes a jerk. Well, have you? **-Pottergrl101**

_VERONICA- No. Henry is a lovely man. He's just very stressed at the moment. He is a lovely man._

**---------**

PUCK- Okay so 'apparently' you hate Sabrina, hence the sarcasm, theres something good in every person. If there is something good about Sabrina, what would it be? **-Pottergrl101**

_PUCK- She's not good with pranks. That way I can prank her with whatever I want, and she can't lift a finger to stop me._

**---------**

SABRINA- Okay so 'apparently' you hate Puck, hence the sarcasm, theres something good in every person. If there is something good about Puck, what would it be? **-Pottergrl101**

_SABRINA- He can sing. Not that he ever sings about things people will like. Mostly about how 'great' he is. Damn that idiot to hell..._

**---------**

RED- Have you ever had a crush? -**Pottergrl101**

_RED- I cannot remember... Look, I don't like talking about my life. But thank you for the question._

**---------**

RELDA- Who is your favorite Everafter?-Pottergrl101

_RELDA- I believe I am not in a position to have favorites, but if you hush about it, I'd have to say that Briar was the nicest of them all._

_WENDELL- I'M GONNA TELL EVERY-_

_RELDA- Shut up Wendell._

**---------**

SABRINA- What is your favorite Everafter, except Puck of course? **-Pottergrl101**

_SABRINA- Peter Pan_

_PUCK- WHAT???_

_SABRINA- I'm sorry, it's just always been Peter Pan._

_PUCK- What about me_

_SABRINA- You? You wouldn't be my favorite if you were the last person on Earth!_

**(Pottergrl101, you won most questions, with 12 whole questions!!! WOW E!!!)**

**---------**

SABRINA- You do realize that the rule when it comes to a boy telling you whether they like you,is that no means yes, yes means yes, and sometimes, about 1 out of 100, yes means no? -**watermelonandpeanutbutter/ peanutbutter**

_SABRINA- Saying that is saying that if I ask any boy if they like me, they'll always mean Yes. Even if they don't. So no. I have never realized that rule._

**---------**

PUCK- If you have to chose between marrying and starting a family with either Sabrina or Moth, whom would you choose? -**watermelonandpeanutbutter/watermelon**

_PUCK- As much as I hate it, pick Sabrina. At least she'll leave me alone._

**(thank you to watermelon and peanutbutter. You guys are really lovely people, specially since one of you were woken up for this. Thanks for the review)**

**---------**

PUCK+SABRINA- Ok so you guys are not making any progress saying you don't like each other. We all know you both love each other and are going to get married and possibly have kids so just admit it and kiss -**puckabrina101**

_PUCK- No way am I kissing HER!_

_WENDELL- I'll kiss h-_

_PUCK- WHAT THE HELL WENDELL?? _

_SABRINA- Wendell, I'm sorry, but nobody cares about the fat kid in books. That's why Michael Buckley had to stop mentioning you_

**---------**

PUCK- What if I told you that Sabrina said she thought the future version of you was cute? -puckabrina101

_PUCK- Sabrina thinks I'm hot? I mean, I wouldn't care. That future version of me will never happen, 'cause I'm not growing up._

**---------**

PUCK- Would you rather kiss/marry moth or Sabrina. THERE ARE NO OTHER OPTIONS!

_PUCK- I'd kiss Moth, because she's less likely to punch me afterwards.

* * *

_**Okay, that was it for this update. Also, read my 'Before Ferryport Landing', and review it. I only have 4 reviews, and if I want to continue, I 'll want some more. Thankyou all my reviewers. I'm in a rush, so I can't name you all.**

**One last thing, I won't be updating for a while, since I'm going away for christmas.**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**-Elligoat xoxo  
**


	11. MawHawHaw evil donkey

**Okay. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I was on a holiday for, like, a month nearly, then I got annoyed at how many questions I had to answer (I was having a depressed period of time(But I love yous ALL now) XD!!!), and then I got abillion assignments (one of which I should be doing now) , and I had, like, 1MILLION questions to answer. So sorry it took so long. Another thing I'm sorry for, sorry for the big rant that I had last time. You guys can all just leave because of that. I feel so bad that I just had a major rant to people who tell me to hurry up. I don't mind it when people say 'Update!', just not when they're really rude about it. Umm... So I got..... 61 reviews.... HOOLEY DOOLEY THAT'S A LOT!!!!!! FOR ONE WHOLE CHAPTER!!!! That is a phenomenal ammount! Umm, the person who was my 300 reviewer was watermelonandpeanutbutter. So they've gotten a prize. Umm... when I get 200 reviewes for this, the 200th reviewer gets...... a prize of their choice. Anyways, I got.... Oh goat, I got 268 questions. Not reviews. Questions. That took a while to count. So, I'm sure you can now see why it took me so long. Not really? Well, it HAS been a third of a year since I last updated. Haha. MATH SKILLS!!!! Ugh... I hate Ma- Shut up now...  
**

**Anyways, on with the story!!!!**

**I don't own the sisters Grimm. Michael Buckley does. Nor do I own Vegemite. The Americans do now. Because they buy everything from Australia, like Kath and Kim, which they made worse, then sold back to us. But I do own a pair of rather fetching converse shoes with rainbow laces which I absolutely ADORE!!!! COZ THEY ARE FULLY SICK MAD ASS!!!!!  
**

**

* * *

**SABRINA- What was the worst prank Puck has ever done to you? **- Lara D**

_SABRINA_- _Hmm, well, I'd have to say that would be the one and only Basketball stuck to my Head with Glue. Yeah. That was bad. The worst thing was that it was so heavy, that when I fell down it was ripped off my head. Did I mention that it took half my hair out along with it?_

_---------_

PUCK- What is your favorite kind of candy? -**Lara D**

_PUCK- Probably Chocolate. Either that or the old Lady's turquoise caramel Custard. Oh boy thats good._

_RELDA- Liebling, thankyou for your kind words, but I'm afraid that my turquoise caramel custard is not candy._

_PUCK- Meh, than my favorite candy is chocolate._

_---------_

DAPHNE- What is your favorite 'food' that Granny makes? **-Lara D**

_DAPHNE- Well speaking of Granny's Turquoise Caramel Custard, I'd have to say that._ _It's so good. Oh my gosh, its so tasty!_

_---------_

RELDA- What is your favorite picture in the whole house? -**Lara D**

_RELDA- Well, I do love the picture of Basil and Myself, standing with the chief of the Quatoomatsu Tribe. That picture was taken right before they took us to a small cave behind a kilometer long Waterfall. It was really quite wonderful._

_---------_

CANIS- Why do you think there are a few FanFics about you and...umm...Granny Relda? -**Lara D**

_CANIS- Because Puckabrina is getting old. It's out with the old and in with the new. CANNY RELDIS IS GOING UP ON THE HOT METER!!! WOO HOO!!!!!_

_ELLIGOAT- Oh my goat, if Canny Reldis is popular..._ _OH MY GIDDY GOAT, WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO???_

**(Yeah... that was very extremely.... umm.... random of me. Anyways, it was the first thing that came to my head. But random responses from the SG gang normally just come to my head. But I ignore them... sometimes... heh heh. And hey. I have to keep this thing funny with a few jokes, don't I? *Silence* Well, I found it funny and thats good enough for me... Actually... I found it quite disturbing... Umm... Next question!)  
**

_---------_

UNCLE JAKE- What kind of coffee do you drink when you visit Briar-I mean- the coffee shop?

_JAKE- Normal Coffee. Is there any other?_

_BRIAR- He's just joking. He has a mocha. _

_JAKE- Joking?_

_---------_

BRIAR- Do you still have contact with your parents? -**Lara D**

_BRIAR- Unfortunately, they grew old because they believed that nobody should live forever. So they died of old age._

_---------_

RED- Do you wear any other color than Red? -**Lara D**

_RED- Well, sometimes my socks are white. Does that count?_

_---------_

VERONICA- What was YOUR job in NYC besides helping the Everafters? -**Lara D**

_VERONICA- I was a real estate agent. Not a very glamorous job, but it paid._

_---------_

HENRY- Are you friends with Goldilocks now? -**Lara D**

_HENRY- In time, I might have been able to put the past behind me. But she left the house so soon, that it was extremely hard to._

_---------_

WENDELL-(I think you're fat, but it's Christmas so I'm nice this time of year)- What is your mom's name and what is her job? **-Lara D**

_WENDELL- She's was an accountant. But she died in the everafter war_

_PUCK- Wendell!? Have you not already established that we don't care about you!_

_WENDELL- But she _died_!!!_

_PUCK- _My _dad died! But I'm not complaining!_

_WENDELL- Thats funny. Because you are for the other 23 hours of a day!_

_EVERYONE- *gasps*_

_WENDELL- Yeah! Thats right! I'm the bad boy in town now-_

_PUCK- Everyones gone, Wendell._

_WENDELL- You're still here_

_ELLIGOAT- Nope. He just left as well._

_WENDELL- Well, you're here._

_*silence*_

_WENDELL- There goes my career as a gangster..._

**(Hmm. Well, in case you guys were wondering, Lara posted this at christmas. It's not christmas anymore, but hey. MERRY CHRISTMAS YALL!!!!)**

_---------_

MOTH- Do you have a crush on Mustardseed? -**Lara D**

_MOTH- Mustardseed? Hardly! That moronic cretin will only ever be half the man my Puck is! Plus, Mustardseed doesn't come with the benefits of the Kingdom._

_---------_

MUSTARDSEED- When you met Sabrina, did you have a crush on her? -**Lara D**

_MUSTARDSEED- I must admit, Sabrina is pretty easy on the eyes- if you still use that expression- but considering that Puck is my brother, and that it isn't hard to believe that he is head-over-heals in love with Sabrina, it would be betrayal to 'like' Brina._

**(Oh my... Mustardseed sounded very proper there! Wow this is the... 3rd A/N yet! Wowee Zowees... Hmm... Ah well)**_-_

_---------_

OBERON- What does it feel like to be dead? -**Lara D**

_OBERON- Well, I certainly don't feel very lively! *pauses for laugh*_

_*somebody coughs*_

_OBERON- DON'T YOU PEOPLE GET JOKES THESE DAYS???_

_MAD HATTER- No! I get letters, and china teapots thrown at me!_

_---------_

TITANIA- Do you still want Puck to marry the crazy-I mean Moth? -**Lara D**

_TITANIA- Certainly not! She _KILLED _my husband! _

_---------_

PINNOCHIO- (Sorry if I spelled your name wrong first of all) Do you REALLY think you could trust Mirror? -**Lara D**

_PINOCCHIO- Well, in reality, we both want the same thing. Death to all humans. Of course I can't trust Mirror, but if I help him, I can certainly gain what I want. Along with freedom of growth!_

_---------_

JABBERWOCKY- Do you miss Red? -**Lara D**

_JABBERWOCKY- JABBERWOCKY!!!!_

_TRANSLATOR- Beep bop beep! (In a proper accent with classical music in the background) Quite so. It seems as though I do. She treated me with top care, and I find that I have a unexplainable desire to be in her possession once more. _

_SABRINA- _That_ came out of one word, three growls and terribly bad breath?_

_TRANSLATOR- Beep bop beep! (In a robotic voice) I am a mor-on and I don't know any-thing._

_SABRINA- I didn't say that!_

_TRANSLATOR- Beep bop beep! I HATE EV-ER-Y-ONE!!!!_

_SABRINA- Shut-up you malfunctioning useless piece of scrap metal!  
_

_RELDA- Leave the poor Machine alone, Liebling. Its only telling the truth!_

_TRANSLATOR- Beep bop beep! Ell-i-goat is the best, and I want to give the trans-la-tor a coo-kie!_

_RELDA- See? Nothing but the truth!_

_---------_

BESS+HAMSTEAD- So...hows your honeymoon? -**Lara D**

_BESS- Well, for our honey moon, we actually _went_ to the moon__!_

_HAMSTEAD- It wasn't hard, because Bess here had two jet packs, and two spacesuits from her last venture to the moon!_

_BESS- Oh Hamstead, It was wonderful to get away from the pollution of NYC! We could see every star for miles, and we even went to see Armstrong's flag!_

_HAMSTEAD- It was really awesome._

**(****Okay, because I'm annoying, it's impossible to fly to the moon ****on a jet pack. ****One reason being that fire feeds on oxygen, and theres no oxygen in space.**** And another, even if the fire could happen, you'd be crushed as soon as you left the atmosphere. And even if _that _didn't happen, there is no way any battery could last to the moon and back, so the jet pack would run out... yeah... that was dumb, but I felt like being those nerds who are like 'If the Doctor had died in Turn Left, than he couldn't have gone back in time and stopped the volcanic people in the Fires of Pompeii, so Donna wouldn't be living a normalish life because The Earth would be over run with volcanic people, witches, everyone would be people daleks, everyone would be cybermen, and many many more things would be wrong with the world, so Turn Left was inaccurate!'. Yeah... I watch Doctor Who. It's my favourite thing in the whole wide universe. BWAHAHA!!!! JUDGE ME IF YOU LIKE!!!! BUT IN 2012, DON'T BLAME ME IF YOU'RE ALL IN A LIVING DRAWING AND I'M NOT BECAUSE I KNEW TO GET OFF EARTH!!!!)**

_---------_

BELLA- How is it like being half human and half frog? -**Lara D**

_BELLA- Well, I'm getting constant warts, but if I don't turn into a frog then they stop coming. I actually like being half frog. I'm extremely agile, and if I find a way out of Ferryport Landing then __I think I'll go to the Olympic trials for gymnastics. Well... _if _I ever get out..._

_---------_

TOBY- Do you purposely stab people with your long...umm...spider legs? -**Lara D**

_TOBY- Well, the only times when I turn into a spider is when I actually _want_ to kill people... so yeah. I do stab people on purpose._

_NATALIE- And he'll kill just about anyone. So don't get in our way!_

_TOBY- Yeah._

_---------_

NATALIE- Do people sometimes mistake you for a boy? -**Lara D**

_NATALIE- Yeah. Everyone calls me a boy. My mum made me get therapy to get over the constant trauma, but I walked into the psychiatrists room, and he told me to take a seat. So I took a seat and bashed him. __One time I went to McDonalds and asked for a toy, and instead of giving me the strawberry shortcake lip gloss they gave me the ninja turtle. The _boy's_ toy. I jumped over the counter and throttled that pimply teenager, then went home and silently cried myself to sleep..._

_SABRINA- Wow. You need anger management classes._

_NATALIE- SHUT UP YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!!!!!!_

**(Yeah. That actually happened to a friend of mine, when we were in year 2 or something. She had short hair and asked for a toy and they gave her a ninja turtle. But she didn't get all aggro.**** Hahaha. *sigh* I miss her...)**_  
_

_---------_

FUTURE SABRINA+ FUTURE DAPHNE- Even though the younger versions of 'Brina and Puck are fighting and dening their love for each other, are the older versions of 'Brina and Puck still married? -**Lara D**

_FUTURE SABRINA- Yeah. Looking back on it, I liked Puck since the moment he apologized to me. But I won't go into that, because younger Sabrina will kill me. Even if we are the same person.  
_

_FUTURE DAPHNE- I doubt that Puck or Sabrina will ever stop loving each other._

_---------_

EVERYONE- Are Sabrina and Puck usually the ones who start the family fight? **-Lara D**

_RELDA- I wouldn't say alwa-_

_JAKE- Yep._

_DAPHNE- 100%_

_RED- Never any other way._

_SABRINA- T_T thanks guys._

_TRANSLATOR- Beep bop beep! I like crush-ing my sis-ters dreams._

_SABRINA- SHUT THE F-_

_ELLIGOAT- NEXT QUESTION!!!!_

_---------_

EVERYONE- Do you think elligoat is keeping you in character? -**_Lara D_**

_MR CANIS- No! I'm always out of character!_

_PUCK- She does me well... _

_SABRINA- She's not making up our answers! We're real, and she's got us strapped down! If we don't answer she feeds us raw vegemite! _

_AMERICAN- Whats that?_

_ELLIGOAT- It's this dark brown spread that tastes bitter and salty. I LIKE IT!!!!!_

_DAPHNE- I thought it was chocolate... Kids, it's not chocolate. *shudders*_

_RELDA- I think I'll add it into some of my recipes..._

_PUCK- NO!!!! Don't, old lady, don't! And this is coming from me! I'll eat dog crap if you serve it to me on a plate!_

_RELDA- Oh my... I suppose Voldemite-_

_ELLIGOAT- vegemite (vedge- ee- mite)_

_RELDA- -vegemite is too excruciatingly painful to eat...._

_JAKE- Ha! It should be Ya-Mum-Might_

_RED- What?_

_SABRINA- Granny? Did you say Voldemite? Haha, Voldemite: The spread that must not be named..._

_ELLIGOAT- They changed the name to iSnack 2.0. But everyone hated it, so they changed it again..._

_BRIAR- Wow... off topic, much?_

_HENRY- When the hell did you count as the Sisters Grimm anyways._

_*silence*  
_

_VERONICA- Okay, don't shoot the messenger, but she says she's about to erase you. I don't think she can do that though..._

_ELLIGOAT- MY STORY, MY RULES!!!!!_

_HENRY- NOOOOOOOOOO----_

**(heh heh heh....)**

_---------_

MB- Do YOU think elligoat is doing a great job on keeping the SG characters in character? -**Lara D**

_MICHAEL BUCKLEY- Oh goat. You know, every time you ask a new character a question, they're put in the question room too? LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!!!!! Vegemite is without a doubt the most disgusting thing I've EVER tasted!  
_

**(Mmkay, Lara, you had 25 Qs)**_  
_

_---------_

PUCK- Whats your idea of the perfect girl? -** HeartofPunks**

_PUCK- One thats gullible. And dead..._

_DAPHNE- Hmm *takes out note pad* gullible and dead... hmm... makes sense... Hey Red?_

_RED- Yes, Daphne?_

_DAPHNE- I think I may have just found out how we can get Puck and Sabrina to fall in love!_

_

* * *

_**Okay. This isn't all the questions that I got for the chapter, but I figured that if I wrote out all ****268 questions, that none of you would want to read the story, when I was finally done, in two years time... So I got out my calculator, and figured out that the average number of questions I got for each chapter was 18. Then I decided to make it 26.** **XD!!! Hahaha. You can't say that shite isn't hardcore! JK  
**

**Oh, and I had something else to say... what was it... vote on my Poll? No... that wasn't it... Oh gosh, this happens too often... umm... Oh yes, thankyou to Lara D and Heart of Punks! I would be thanking more people, but I could only fit two reviewers into this chappie... so yeah... I'll have more next time! I think... I can't be sure... XD!!! I'll prolly be updating once more this week. I think... I can't be sure... Oh, goat. *sighs*. Yeah, guys. This is why I'm rejected from society as a FAIL at life. I AM EPIC FAIL AT LIFE!!!!**

**THANKS everyone! Well... except people who hate this... but they're cool too...**

**-Elligoat  
xoxo  
**


	12. JABBERWOCKY says HAHAHAHA!

**Haha. I got such nice reviews! It is a MASSIVE surprise that anyone reviewed. I won't go for very long this time, cause i don't have anything to say, much.**

**Well, a special thanks to faithnmanga3 because not only did she write a very complimenting review, but she wrote her questions like I write them on this story. You know. PUCK- Why are you a boy? - Bob. Capitals for who you're asking, pen name at the end. Yeah... but unfortunately I can't post her questions on this, coz I'm not up to them.**

**Oh, another note _ DO NOT LOOK PAST THIS! _Okay, don't write any more questions! Because I have 1 million gazillion to go,and already the questions are pooring in. So it would be VERY helpful if nobody posted any questions. Thanks. :)  
**

**I don't own the sisters Grimm. But it would be awesome if I did...**

* * *

EVERYONE- What do you think of Puck's last name( Goodfellow ), And his behavior towards you guys/girls? -**America's Ham**

_SABRINA- Oh, don't even get me started on Puke! His name is GOOD FELLOW! He is the exact opposite of that! You could write a BOOK on all the things he does wrong!  
_

_DAPHNE- Ha. Puke..._

_PUCK- It' not just you who hates my name! It's me too! You know how hard it's been to uphold my reputation when my last name is Goodfellow? I mean, imagine if Osama Bin Laden was actually Osama Bin Happyman! He would be a walking joke! Not the second most wanted criminal on earth! The first? Psh. I think we ALL know who THAT is?_

_MIRROR- Me?_

_NATALIE- Me?_

_ELMO- Elmo?  
_

_PUCK- What the- Ugh! NO! ME! Not Mirror, not Natalie, and No way in hell Elmo! How the hell did you get in here anyways?_

_ELMO- If Elmo told you, then Elmo would have to kill you! AHA HA HA!_

_HENRY- I hate PUCK! GRRR! DEATH TO PUCK! !_

_SABRINA- Wow, Dad. Are you okay!_

_HENRY- If it means the death of my daughter's future husband, sure sweety!_

_

* * *

_

SABRINA- If you had to marry any boy in ferryport landing, who would it be? -12grimmfan21

_SABRINA- Umm... I'd marry Charming, because he divorces his wives as soon as the marital ceremony is over._

_CHARMING- I don't know whether to feel creeped out, or to feel insulted..._

_WENDELL- I'll have her if you say no!_

_CHARMING- Shut-up. Wendell.

* * *

_

MOTH- Why don't you just stop trying to go after Puck and start going after Musterdseed? -12grimmfan21

_MOTH- *sigh* I've told you time and time again. Mustardseed can never live up to Robin. Robin is far greater than he. It is an INSULT for you to suggest such a travesty!_

_WENDELL- Hey! What about you chase after m-_

_MOTH- Okay, Wendell. Okay. Wendell, just... stop there. You don't need to finish that sentence. I'm not listening._

_WENDELL- I hate my life._

_PUCK- Well, it really would be helpful if you just ceased to exist. If you can make that an option._

_MOTH- PUCKY-POO!_

_PUCK- OH MY GRAVY, HELP ME!

* * *

_

CANIS- Why have you stayed with the Grimms all this years? -12grimmfan21

_CANIS- Because they've been the only ones to except me. And Relda really has become a dear friend of mine. She has given me all I've ever wanted since the wolf arrived. To be expected, and to have a best friend. Why would I ever leave that?

* * *

_

PETER PAN+PUCK- Why do you guys hate each other so much? -12grimmfan21

_PETER PAN- Easy. Puck is rude and inconsiderate. _

_PUCK *mimicks* Easy! Peter Pan is a bloody f!#ing idiot! _**(I think I'm upping the rating of this story to T. Stupid Puck with his cussing and his general ****rudeness)**_  
_

_SABRINA- OH MY GOAT, ITS PETER PAN!_

_PETER PAN- Hi. Who are you?_

_SABRINA- Your secret admirer!_

_PETER PAN-... Okay..._

_SABRINA- ... Wanna make-out?_

_WENDELL- OF COURSE I DO! SABRINA, You're my lif-_

_PETER PAN- Hush, child. Me and Sabrina have some making out to do._

_ELLIGOAT- Really, guys! What the hell are you doing? Peter Pan and Sabrina? You can't fall in love! What about Puckabrina?_

_MB- Oh please. Thats never going to happen. It's just some extra I slapped in to keep my fans from leaving!_

_FAN GIRLS- WHAT?_

_MB- Hohoho, Merry Christmas_

**(... Really, guys. I'm sorry. I'm in a random mood.)

* * *

**

VERONICA- How do you feel about Granny Relda's cooking? -12grimmfan21

_VERONICA- It's very interesting. I must get her recipes. Very inspirational, her dishes are. Master Chef awaits her!_

_MATT PRESTON- No we don't. Remember, Relda. Don't call us. We'll call you.

* * *

_

WENDELL- Everbody hates you, how do you feel about that? -12grimmfan21

_WENDELL- *reading a book labeled "I hate myself and want to die"* Oh Hey! I didn't see you there. You may remember me from films such as... well... erm... there are... Books! Like the Sisters Grimm, and... well, thats about it... Anyways, You may see the book I have in my hands, written by a nice man named Michael Jackson. He gave it to me, free of charge, on the account that I spend the night at his theme park. In the same room as him. In the same bed as him... It is a VERY good read for angsty teenagers such as Sabrina Grimm, and Donatello the teenage mutant ninja turtle. Mikey was very kind to me. He let me take off his nose, which he said was due to fall off any time soon, so he gave me the 'go ahead'! We had such a great ti-_

_PUCK- Oh my flipping goat. Man, I have 2 things to say to you. The first: You need therapy. The second: Nobody gives a crap!_

_WENDELL- SHUT UP! MIKEY SAID I WAS SPECIAL!_

_PUCK- HE WAS ON DRUGS! HE SAW ALL SORTS OF CRAZY THINGS LIKE THAT!_

_ELLIGOAT- Umm, guys? Can you turn it down? There are younger readers out there!_

_PUCK- I CAN SAY WHATEVER I WANT TO SAY! MICHAEL JACKSON KIDDIE-FIDDLED WEND-_

_*elevator music*_

_VOICE OVER LADY- I'm sorry. We're currently experiencing some technical difficulties. Please stay tuned. _

_

* * *

_VERONICA- How did you find the everafters in NYC? **-12grimmfan21****  
**

_VERONICA- It turns out that my best friend in collage was Tinkerbell's and one of the lost boy's child. I walked in on her flying out the window... She told me all about everafters, but I never believed her until I went to Faerie. But when I saw how poorly they were living, I decided to help them out a bit. And what a surprise I got when Henry took me to a whole _town_ of everafters!

* * *

_PUCK- When you saw you and the older Sabrina in the future, what was your first thought?(and don't lie) -**12grimmfan21**

_PUCK- When I first saw them? I was like "Why is that ugly girl standing besides such a hot guy?". Well, either that or "How the Gravy did a chicken and a house mate to make Baba Yaga's shack?" Well, there are some answers that will never be answered. Hopefully the later is one of them...

* * *

_EVERAFTERS- How many of you have decided to age? **-12grimmfan21**

_SNOW- Well, what do you mean? I mean, I have decided to age until 26. Some everafters do- tragically- decide to live the aging process of a mortal, and age until death. _

_DAPHNE- I know of someone who's been aging lately!_

_CHARMING- Why are you here, little girl? This question was for Everafters ONLY!_

_DAPHNE- I bring news. News that Puck is aging for Sabrina!_

_PUCK- What the gravy? I am not!_

_CANIS- Actually, you have been getting quite a bit taller!_

_PUCK- No! You're just getting shorter, old man._

_CANIS- Child. Contain yourself._

_PUCK- Oh. OH! Well thats rich, coming from you! You've been failing to contain yourself for 400 years!_

_RED- Puck? You're starting to sound like Sabrina... Maybe he needs to spend a little less time around Sabrina..._

_HENRY- YES! Now, lets all do the restraining order boogie!_

_*everyone starts dancing*_

_ELLIGOAT- Ah, goats. You guys are getting isolated-room-FEVER! I knew this would happen. Larry said it would happen..._

_RELDA- Who's Larry?_

_ELLIGOAT- Heh heh heh..._

_

* * *

_PUCK- Say you were in front of the mirror of erised from harry potter...what would you see? **-Pottergrl101**

_PUCK- I wouldn't see myself, because I'd be covered in unicorn manure. Either that, or Sabrina would be covered in unicorn manure. Yeah... That would be awesome..._

_

* * *

_SABRINA- Say your ex-best friend was dating Puck, how would you feel? **-Pottergrl101**

_SABRINA- I'd be slightly surprised, because I wouldn't think that it only takes her 3 weeks to go insane. I mean, how else would she and Puck be dating? I mean, Bella already is a mean evil person, but last time I saw her she wasn't crazy. Really. _

_PUCK- I would take great offense if I didn't hate girls._

_

* * *

_WENDELL- What if I told you Sabrina got married to Puck in the future? **-mindreadingweirdo**

_WENDELL- What? But... I thought we had something!_

_PUCK- Ha. Suck. X)

* * *

_WENDELL- What if I told you that by stealing the vorpal blade you could kidnap Sabrina and Puck wouldn't be able to do anything? **-mindreadingweirdo**

_SABRINA- Erm... before Wendell answers... Mindreadingweirdo, Are you trying to get me killed?_

_WENDELL- Don't worry, Brina. I won't hurt you. *smiles creepily*_

_SABRINA- WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

* * *

_DAPHNE- I know that you have very evil plans to get Sabrina and Puck together, but don't you think you could very possibly find some help to make the process, erm, faster? **-mindreadingweirdo**

_DAPHNE- All in good time. I'm waiting as well, you see. ;)

* * *

_EVERYONE BUT THE GRIMM FAMILY- Do you want Puck and Sabrina together? **-mindreadingweirdo**

_CHARMING- As I went to the future, I must say that Sabrina made Puck a better person. And vice versa. But at this day and age, I don't really care._

_SNOW- Wait... you went to the FUTURE? What?_

_CHARMING- Erm... What do you think, Hatter?_

_MAD HATTER- I don't think! If I thought, I wouldn't be completely MAD!_

_MARCH HARE- But what did I do? Why are you mad at me?_

_SNOW- Don't think you're getting aw-  
_

_MAD HATTER- Na-HATS!

* * *

_DAPHNE- Did you ever think of stealing Kraven and saying he was in the closet and stealing Sabrina's makeup to do the same thing? Just for your closet plan. **-mindreadingweirdo**

_DAPHNE- Oh My. My, my my. You people are SO helpful. But Sabrina doesn't use make up. She doesn't even HAVE make up. Does she? Hmm... something she cares about... I KNOW! PUCK! Oh, wait. No, that wouldn't work...

* * *

_VERONICA-What do you think about Puck and Sabrina? **-mindreadingweirdo**

_VERONICA- I honestly don't really think Sabrina LIKES Puck, But I wouldn't mind if she did. I know how she feels, after all, my father gave me some talking to about Henry when we told him about our engagement. But sure, I wouldn't mind.

* * *

_**  
**VERONICA+HENRY- What do think about your life being a book? **-mindreadingweirdo**

_HENRY- It was MOST irresponsible of Sabrina to write down our happenings for everyone to see._

_VERONICA- Honestly, Hank, she's just pursuing her dreams of becoming a writer._

_HENRY- She doesn't HAVE dreams of becoming a writer!  
_

_VERONICA- You'd know exactly what dreams she had if you sat down and talked to her about something other than leaving Ferryport Landing._

_HENRY- *sighs* it's just been so hard... you know? _

_VERONICA- Oh, Hank. I know. We all know._

_ELLIGOAT- I'm sorry to ruin the moment, but we're running out of time._

_HENRY- No we're-_

_

* * *

_RED-Why are you scared of Brittany Spears? **-mindreadingweirdo**

_RED- Where?_

_ELLIGOAT- Damn it Red! She's not here!_

_RED- Oh... sorry. I don't know why she scares me... She just does... _

_PUCK- Psh, EVERYONE scares you, Red!

* * *

_PUCK- When did you move to Fairyport landing? **-mindreadingweirdo**

_PUCK- Well, I left Faerie in the... late 1700's? Yeah, about then. I traveled around for 250 years or so, decided to move somewhere desolate, found this place. Little did I know that Id never step foot from it again. I lived in the woods for 10 years, met the old lady, and she gave me food. Then grimm came, and the old lady told me to move into their house. Yeah... story of my life..._

_

* * *

_PUCK- Let's just say you were never betrothed and allowed to marry anyone you want. You aren't Trickster King, you are the Fairy Prince and Heir. Your Dad is killed by the scarlet hand. You are still didn't grow up because you like your Sabrina Grimm and her family come to investigate the murder. Would you like her? What would you do? **-mindreadingweirdo **(do you think that is a good plot? I think I'll make a fanfic!)

_PUCK- Grimm? I'd never love that ugly mug! I'm never going to get married! No matter what Grimm says! I won't believe her.

* * *

_RED- What would you do if the ghost of the Jabberwocky came back? **-mindreadingweirdo**

_RED- I-I-I don't know... I'm not as brave as Sabrina or Daphne. I'd just have to run and hide...

* * *

_JABBERWOCKY- How does it feel, being dead? ** -mindreadingweirdo**

_JABERWOCKY- JABBERWOCKY!_

_TRANSLATOR- It has given me imponderable greif, as I was the very last of my species._

_JABBERWOCKY- JABBERWOCKY!_

_TRANSLATOR- SO YALL BETTER LOOK OOT WHEN I MAKE MAH RETOOORN!

* * *

_JABBERWOCKY- Do you hate Puck and Sabrina? **-mindreadingweirdo**

_JABBERWOCKY- JABBERWOCKY!_

_TRANSLATOR- Well... would you hate the person who killed you? Yes.

* * *

_JABBERWOCKY- Do you still like Red? **-mindreadingweirdo**

_JABBERWOCKY- JABBERWOCKY_

_TRANSLATOR- Of course I love her! She is my master, and I will follow her every command!

* * *

_EVERYONE- Does anyone speak a different language? **-mindreadingweirdo**

_RELDA- German_

_PUCK- Lattern._

_SNOW- Most of the everafters speak German or Lattern as a second language.

* * *

_

EVERYONE- What is your favorite artist/song/album? -**mindreadingweirdo**

_SABRINA- Black Eyed Peas_

_PUCK- Sum 41_

_DAPHNE- THE WIGGLES!_

_SARINA-... You're kidding, right?_

_DAPHNE- ... Yeah... Kidding..._

_ELLIGOAT- MAYDAY PARADE!

* * *

_**WOW! That was fun! Once again, I'm sorry I was late. And something that REALLY made me happy. I over 50 views on this story in just 3 days! That is phenominal.**

**Oh, one other thing... My 200th reviewer for this story was *drum roll*... **DevonGoodfellow

YAY! So, DevonGoodfellow, pick a prize! Any prize! At least a prize that is within my capability! Thanks!

-Elligoat

xoxox


	13. A ha ha ha Elmo laugh

**Okey Dokey. I have gotton some quite very good news about this story. Okay... breathe, Elli, Breathe. This story alone has been viewed by people from America, France, Australia, Canada, New Zealand, Denmark, Russia, the UK, Saudi Arabia and Romania. That is SO awesome. I am so happy. So if you aren't American or Australian or Canadian, it would be cool if you told me where you came from if you don't mind.**

**Thanks. I don't own the Sisters Grimm or Elmo.  
**

* * *

EVERYONE- HPFC! DA! BFFEAE! XD What are you thinking? -**mindreadingweirdo**

_DAPHNE- Is that, like, some_ _awesome new acronym?_

_SABRINA- You tell me what I'm thinking, mind reading weirdo._

_RED- Oh my. That was quite clever of you Sabrina._

_PUCK- Yeah! Grimm's the dumbest person I know!_

_JAKE- Wow! Thats gotta sting! Puck has an army of monkeys!_

_PUCK- THEY'RE CHIIMPS!_

_SABRINA- Oh, and you'd know the difference, wouldn't you? Being the very person who confused a divided sign with a percentage sign!_

_PUCK- Whats this 'divided' you speak of, and in what language is it?_

_SABRINA- Yeah. That'd make sense.

* * *

_EVERYONE but RED- Have you ever had/wanted a pet? ** -mindreadingweirdo**

_DAPHNE- OOOH! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A PINK UNICORN! Well... that was until Puck fed the Pegasus's chilly dogs._

_SABRINA- Yes. Any dreams of owning a horse died that night._

_PUCK- I had a dream... a dream to take over the world with my army of pet chimps. You know what I did, loser? I ordered my minions to steal 2 dozen chimps from the New York zoo! It went swell!  
_

_GRANNY- Lieblings, you are all forgetting about poor Elvis! Imagine how he feels right now!_

_ELVIS- Woof, woof, AWOOOOOOO!_

_TRANSLATOR- I am go-ing to tie a noose a-round my neck.

* * *

_

EVERAFTERS- If the barrier went down, what would you do? -**mindreadingweirdo**

_QUEEN OF HEARTS- I'd plunder all of human kind until every last man, every last women, and every last CHILD was dead, their disembodied heads hanging off my wall as the trophie of my victory. And the very first head? That would be the head of not a human, but that miserable traitor to his own kind, William Charming. And if he's lucky, I'll give him the company of his lover: Snow White_

_JAKE- Dude. That was harsh._

_CHARMING- O_O *twitch*_

_SNOW- OoO *twitch*_

_RED- YAY! EMOTICON!

* * *

_SABRINA- If I could get you normal food every meal what would you do for it? **-mindreadingweirdo**

_SABRINA- Oh my goat! Id bend the HEAVENS for normal food! I would dis-locate my own ARM for normal food! I'd even be nice to PUCK for normal food!

* * *

_DAPHNE- If you could meet anyone, who would it be? **-mindreadingweirdo**

_DAPHNE- OMG! If I could meet anyone... I'd meet Peter Pan! He'd be SO awesome! We could fly everywhere, and me and Tinkerbell would be BEST FRIENDS!

* * *

_EVERYONE-Do you want a cookie? **-mindreadingweirdo**

_SABRINA- What kind of cookie?_

_PUCK- OH MY GRAVY! GIMME, GIMME, GIMME!

* * *

_EVERYONE-Have you ever tried to do a rubix cube? **-mindreadingweirdo**

_JAKE- They were all the rage when I was young! All the kids at school had one._

_HENRY- Yeah... even me! I had a battle with the school cool guy, David. _

_JAKE- It got harsh. Their hands were moving so fast the smoke was emitting from their rubix cubes!_

_HENRY- In the end, David won because I dropped mine 3 turns away from done._

**(Mmkay, so I know this has nothing to do with the question, but I'm putting in the middle so that you won't look past it. Theres a best story comp going on that (as a writer) it is my duty to advertise so that the result is more awesome and there are more voters and nominators. Heres the link: **.net/s/6034740/1/Best_Of_The_Best_ChapterStory_GRIMMFEVER_STYLE# )

_

* * *

_EVERYONE-What is your favorite dessert? ** -mindreadingweirdo**

_DAPHNE- GRANNY'S HOMEMADE TURQUOISE CARAMEL CUSTARD!_

_PUCK- The old lady's homemade turquoise caramel custard._

_SARINA- Chocolate brownies._

_DAPHNE-... you're kidding, right?_

_SABRINA- Nope._

_EVERYONE- *GASP*_

_JAKE- How can you even surpass granny's homemade turquoise caramel custard?_

_SABRINA- How can _you _surpass Brownies? They're like chocolate heaven! But NO! I can never get brownies in the stupid town.

* * *

_PUCK- Have you ever tried to defeat/prank a ninja? **-mindreadingweirdo **

_PUCK- Psh. I could beat a ninja any day._

_MUSTARDSEED- Thats what you said before you tried to take on Jacki Chan when he was a kid._

_PUCK- And I won!_

_MUSTARDSEED- No you-_

_PUCK- Eh, heh. Mustardseed. What a kidder.

* * *

_SABRINA+DAPHNE-What was the worst foster home you've ever been to? **-mindreadingweirdo**

_SARINA- Well, there were so many bad ones, but one of the absolute worst was the man who only listened to Tellytubby songs. OVER. And OVER. AGAIN. Non-stop_

_DAPHNE- Even I got tired of it! And when we complained, he locked us in a room, put straight jackets on us, and played tellytubby songs on FULL BLAST!_

_SABRINA- I didn't think we'd ever get out.

* * *

_PUCK- Why chimpanzees? **-mindreadingweirdo**

_PUCK- Because the guy at the zoo scammed me into stealing chimps instead of monkeys._ _He knew I was looking to steal a few monkeys so when I asked him where the monkeys were he decided to show me to the stupid chimpanzees! Nobody wants chimpanzees! I thought I had monkeys! Damn that man... so I got my chimps to fling dung at him. Fun, fun.

* * *

_HAMSTEAD- Do you like NYC? ** -mindreadingweirdo**

_HAMSTEAD- It's wonderful. Me and Bess are helping out around Faerie. It's getting much better. Less everafters are being forced to live on the streets. Things are really starting to shape out.

* * *

_BESS-Would you go with Hamstead if he wanted to go back to Fairy Port Landing? -**mindreadingweirdo**

_BESS- I'm sure it would be for a good reason. So yes. I am 100% supportive of Ernie.

* * *

_GRANNY- What's you favorite memory of Basil? ** -****Alice Rose Winter**

_RELDA- When he died. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _

**(Ha, sorry... I felt like it. XD)

* * *

**EVERYONE- What would you do if the barrier disappeared and the Scarlet Hand was defeated? **-****Alice Rose Winter**

_PUCK- I'd drop-kick Mr Seven out of Ferryport Landing. I've always wanted to drop-kick a midget..._

_SABRINA- Thats horrible!_

_PUCK- You'd know all about horrible, wouldn't you ugly?_

_SABRINA- Shut it, Pus face. You're not exactly a work of art yourself._

_SNOW- I'd probably sign up for a modeling agency._

_

* * *

_PUCK- Why do you like dirt so much? **-****Alice Rose Winter**

_PUCK- Whats not to like about dirt? It's brown, and drives people MAD! Just like me! And when you add water, it gets goopy!_

_SABRINA- What?_

_PUCK- heh heh heh...

* * *

_DAPHNE- How are you hyper so often? ** -****Alice Rose Winter**

_DAPHNE- Whats not to be happy about? I'm just a happy person who lives in a town full of princesses and talking animals! I'm just ALWAYS having tippy top days.

* * *

_WENDELL- Do you have a crush on anyone? **-****Alice Rose Winter**

_WENDELL- Well, only my deep passionate love for one Sabrina Gri-_

_PUCK- Wendell, just one small question. Do you not grow tired of being turned down time and time again? Because you are WAY out of Sabrina's league. Anyway, she likes someone else. Someone more... worthy. *smirk*

* * *

_EVERYONE- If you could rule the world for one day, what would you do? **-****Alice Rose Winter**

_GRANNY- I would cure world poverty and hunger._

_VERONICA- I would get rid of all prejudice, and bring everafters and humans together so we could live in peace and harmony._

_PUCK- I WOULD MAKE EVERYONE BUILD A SOLID GOLD STATUE OF ME THAT WAS 100 FEET HIGH!_

_JAKE- Dude. Ever heard of modesty? Or mutiny?_

_PUCK- Ha ha, Jake. Very Funny. But what is this 'modesty' creature that you speak of. _

_SABRINA- It's being selfless and not showing off 100% of the time._

_PUCK- What a dumb word. Whoever made that up had some mental disease.

* * *

_PUCK+SABRINA- Say one thing you'd like to tell all of us besides the fact that you two 'don't like eachother'. **-****Alice Rose Winter**

_SABRINA- I think Twilight is the worst book series ever written.  
_

_PUCK- Oh my gravy, Yes! I met that Edward character a centuries ago. What a prick. Going on about how terrible his 'curse' was. Gosh, I swear, if Mustardseed hadn't stopped me I would've been able to burn down those damn Cullens... You know, they actually DO sleep. Thats when I was planning to do it, but NO! Mustardseed had to take away all the gasoline. _

_MUSTARDSEED- The Cullens were having a peace treaty with Faerie. Puck just didn't quite get the meaning of peace._

_SABRINA- What? How could you Mustardseed! You shouldn't have stopped him!

* * *

_HENRY- When are you going to stop being such a party pooper? **-****Alice Rose Winter**

_HENRY- When will your FACE stop being such a party pooper? Huh?_

_MAD HATTER- Every party has a pooper, Thats why we invited YOU! Party Pooper! Party Pooper!

* * *

_PUCK- What would happen if Peter Pan moved in with the Grimms? ** -****Alice Rose Winter**

_PUCK- I would finally be able to forever silence him! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! By gun. Cause this town doesn't have enough modern day weapons. I mean, who the hell fights with a sword? No one! No one but Charming!

* * *

_TITANIA- How do you feel about Puck and Sabrina's relationship and the fact that they get married? -**Alice Rose Winter**

_TITANIA- My Robin deserves royalty! And an everafter at the least! Not some ditsy human scum with the life span of a may fly! I say, Robin just does things to get on my nerves sometimes.

* * *

_MOTH- WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU CRAZY PERSON! ** -****Alice Rose Winter**

_MOTH- My therapist says that I don't need to listen to voices in my head anymore. He says they're not being truthful. I'm not LISTENING! LALALALALALA!_

_ELMO- Elmo thinks Moth should take her cat for a swim. And hold him under the water! Moth's Cat told Elmo that he likes to go swimming!_

_MOTH- Okay, Elmo. :) I knew you cared._

_ELMO- a ha ha ha!

* * *

_SABRINA- If you could turn one of Pucks pranks against him, which would it be? **-****Alice Rose Winter**

_SABRINA- When he pulls the pin out of his glop grenade, he accidentally throws the pin instead of the grenade, and it explodes all over him! Gosh, I can't wait for that day.

* * *

_ELVIS- Why do you like sausages so much? **-****Alice Rose Winter**

_ELVIS- Woof Woof WOOOOOF!_

_TRANSLATOR- Because they make me make funny smells.

* * *

_EVERYONE- FUDGERNUTTERS! What did you just think of? -**Alice Rose Winter**

_SABRINA- 'Angus, Thongs and perfect Snogging.'_

_PUCK- Wedges._

_DAPHNE- Peanut Butter._

_ELMO- Pedophiles! A ha ha ha_

**(Sorry. This story _is _T though)

* * *

****Well, that was fun! I hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry, once again, that it's late, but I hope you're not angry enough to dismember my head from my body. I'm quite fond of my head, so if you must chop of any of my limbs, I'd prefer one of the fingers. Ciao! **

**Oh, and please, PLEASE DON'T give e anymore questions until I'm done with the ones I have. PLEASE! I'M DESPERATE! And if thats not enough incentive, I won't be able to answer it for quite a few chapters anyways. So yeah... please no questions.**

**-Elligoat  
xoxo**


	14. Derhaha

**Okey Dokey. I'm a terrible person. I really am. I AM SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN OVER 3 MONTHS! I can't believe it! I'm sorry as I can possibly be. I had a whole bunch of assignments, and then we had an exchange student living with us, so I couldn't spend too much time on the computer, and then I was focusing on my drawing (got a DA account), and and and... *sigh* Well, it's holidays now, so I'm REALLY hoping I'll get the next chapter up soon. But I can't make any promises. I don't even deserve people reading this... you've all been SO nice! Thank you so much! **

**Anyways, I haven't read the eighth book yet (it should be getting here any day soon), so sorry if I've got a few things that don't make sense.**

**I don't own the sisters grimm. Michael Buckley does.  
**

* * *

HENRY+VERONICA- What was it like being asleep for two years? Did you have any dreams? **-Alice Rose Winter**

_VERONICA- It's hard to say. I mean, I can't really remember being asleep._

_HENRY- Yeah. It was kind of like... the last thing I remembered was going to see Oz... then I woke up. _

_VERONICA- Yeah... Like that. We might have dreamed, but it's like when you wake up you can't remember your dreams. Can't remember being asleep... I still can't believe it was 2 years.

* * *

_PUCK+RED- Do you ever get teased because of your strange names? **-Alice Rose Winter**

_RED- N-no. Nobody really speaks to me... I normally just keep to myself. But one time, one girl said she liked my name..._

_PUCK- are you kidding me? I'm the hottest guy in school! Nobody would even think of making fun of me! They PRAISE my name. Everywhere! People just PRAISE me! They're just fainting as I walk by them in the hallways! Fainting from my utter glory!_

_SABRINA- *snort* Puck, I doubt they're fainting from this "utter glory" you've invented for yourself. The real reason is far from it. Along the lines of "Extreme Stench".

* * *

_CHARMING- Why are you so rude to Seven? **-Alice Rose Winter**

_CHARMING- I'm not rude! Even if I am, Seven makes it too easy for me. I'll stop when _he_ stops making a fool out of himself.

* * *

_UNCLE JAKE- Is there some kind of magical spell to keep Puck and Sabrina from arguing for an entire day? **-Alice Rose Winter**

_JAKE- Yeah, I guess, but only someone as powerful as Baba Yaga would be able to alter emotions, or someone with access to the wand of Merlin. Or the Blue Fairy, but I'm sure Puck and Sabrina will ALWAYS have SOMETHING to fight about.

* * *

_GRANNY- What was the best place you ever went to with Basil? **-Alice Rose Winter**

_GRANNY- Oh my... it's been many years since we went off on our little adventure, but I loved the Undersea Palace. Although the little mermaid's temper tantrums made the experience a bit un-enjoyable, __it was a beautiful place. And back in my youth, me and Basil would just swim and swim and swim. It was lovely. Like we were almost _flying_. Of course, swimming would be a bit hard for me (in my old age) if I returned, I would love to visit some day. _ **

* * *

**MR. CANIS- What's it like not having the Wolf inside of you? **-Alice Rose Winter**

_CANIS- I feel more tired, than I did. I'm afraid that my age is finally catching up with me. But at least The Wolf is gone. I am happy with that.

* * *

_DAPHNE- How do you come up with all of those weird words? **-Alice Rose Winter**

_DAPHNE- There's a strange white sherbet in Uncle Jake's Cabinet... But it doesn't really taste like sherbet. It makes me feel... happy... and dizzy... and then the words just come to me... It's such a nice feeling..._

_SABRINA- Daphne... that stuff isn't sherbet. It's Uncle Jake's prescription drugs._

_DAPHNE- HERE, SABRINA! TAKE SOME SHERBET!_

_SABRINA- Wait- no! D-Daphne! NO! Stop! N-no! Daph-  
_

_DAPHNE- Now we can all be happy, Sabrina!_

_SABRINA- *smile melts into face* Yeah..._

_EVERYONE- *sings* I've got a loverly bunch of coconuts! There they are all standing in a row! Big ones, Small ones, some as big as your head! Give em a twist, a flick of your wrist, thats what the showman said!_

**(Heh... I'm such a weirdo...)

* * *

**EVERYONE- If you could have one superpower, what would it be and how would you use it? **-Alice Rose Winter**

_PUCK- I WOULD HAVE THE ABILITY TO READ MINDS! AND THEN I'D GET ALL OF SABRINA'S SECRETS AND BLACKMAIL HER WITH THEM! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_SABRINA- I would be able to teleport, so that I could get away from the smelly stink-baby._

_DAPHNE- OOH! I would be able to talk to animals, and control animals, and then we could have cute little animals everywhere! They would be SO CUTE! Just like the animals cleaning the cottage in Snow White and the seven dwarfs!_

_MOTH- I would be able to make Puck fall in love with me, and then we'd get married and live happily ever after together, RULING over ALL OF FAERIE!

* * *

_WENDELL- How would you get revenge on Puck for his meanness? **-Alice Rose Winter**

_WENDELL- __I'd burn his favorite monkey alive, while he watched, and then I'd beat him with a shovel while he watched. Then I'd slit his mum's throat in her sleep AND I'D GAIN WORLD DOMINATION! Mwahaha, MWAHAHA! -_

_PUCK- Wendell, if anybody cared, you wouldn't be the only one here. _

_WENDELL- Well, you're here. Right?  
_

_..._

_WENDELL- Oh... okay then... I'll just- I'll just go back to my corner then... Yeah...

* * *

_EVERYONE- Do you ever wish that you were an everafter? **-Alice Rose Winter**

_SABRINA- No way, ho-zay, man. __No one who still had a sane mind would wanna stay in_ this_ dump__!_

_TOBY- *sigh* Always the pessimist, Brina. Must you be so angsty all the time?_

_SABRINA- You can shut up, spider-boy._

_GRANNY- Liebling. Be Nice._

_SABRINA- NEVER! *turns into the hulk* BRINA SMASH! BRINA KILL!_

**(*rubs temples* ****note that I haven't had hardly any sugar today)**_

* * *

_SABRINA- What was it like having a tail? **-Alice Rose Winter**

_SABRINA- Strange. It was uncomfortable, and it got in the way of everything. Stupid Puck. Some day I'm gonna get back at him. Some day...

* * *

_SABRINA+UNCLE JAKE- How hard is it for you to manage your addiction to magic? **-Alice Rose Winter**

_UNCLE JAKE- Manage? I don't manage. I go for it with my life!_

_SABRINA- Meh. I haven't really had any impulses to use magic lately. I think my addiction is gone now. Which is cool, I guess.

* * *

_KRAVEN THE DECEIVER- YOU CAN TALK! WHEN THE FUDGERNUTTERS DID THAT HAPPEN? **-Alice Rose Winter**

_KRAVEN- The night that I first started watching Lara D sleep. *creepy voice* Love you Larlar._**

* * *

**EVERYONE- What are you all doing for Kwanzaa/ hanukkah/ christmas? **-Alice Rose Winter**

_TOBY- I'll be waiting for the last grimm to die out. _

_BELLA- Yeah. We'll all be stuck here to rot in this cess-pool. _

_SABRINA- Same. Unless I can get those teleporting powers and escape._

_PUCK- Gosh, Sabrina, I'm not that bad, am I? Am I really so terrible?_

_SABRINA- What do you think stink baby?_

_PUCK- I think you need to learn how to take a joke! And stop being so retarded!  
_

_SABRINA- Me? Retarded? Says the person who I caught picking their nose with their toe!_

_PUCK- Hey! Shut up! I had a broken arm! How else was I supposed to pick it?_

_SABRINA- You're disgusting._

_PUCK- Your FACE is disgusting!_

_SABRINA- Puck, that insult will never work. It's not even an insult! It's a cheap excuse for a comeback for people who can't be bothered to use their brain._

_PUCK- Well... Your FACE is a stupid excuse for a comeback for people who can't be bothered to use their brain._

_SABRINA- Why do I bother with you?_

_PUCK- Because you're head-over-heals in love with me, and I can make you bend to my every will._

_SABRINA- What? Are you kidding? You're the bane of my existence! I hate you!  
_

_PUCK- No, you love me. I know you do. EVERYONE knows that you do. Why don't you just give up your stupid charade and admit it for once? _

_SABRINA- I don't like you! You SUCK! _

_PUCK- Your FACE sucks._

_SABRINA- ... GAH! *stomps off*_

_PUCK- She SO likes me.

* * *

_SABRINA- What's your favorite song/artist? **- Alice Rose Winter**

_SABRINA- My favorite song... it'd have to be... _

_PUCK- MY FAVORITE SONG IS FAT LIP BY SUM41_

_SABRINA- PUCK! This is MY question!_

_PUCK- I thought you'd WANT me to be here with you. After all, you DO like me._

_SABRINA- You know what?... My favorite song? Gives You Hell. Because thats what life has given me! A stupid lump of LIVING HELL._

_PUCK- Ooh. That burnt. I think I'm going to cry._

_SABRINA- You WILL be crying!_

_ELEVATOR VOICE-OVER LADY- I'm sorry, we're undergoing some technical difficulties. Please tune into the next question._

**(You might want to imagine that behind this Elevator Voice-Over Lady's voice, you can hear a massive punch up fight going on between Puck and Sabrina)**_  
_

* * *

PUCK+SABRINA-When you finally realize you two love each other, can I ride the magic carpet? - **Alice Rose Winter**

_PUCK- No WAY to I like Grimm!_

_SABRINA- And no WAY do I like that idiot! But yes. When we 'realize we love each other', you can come all the way over to Ferryport Landing, bang down the door, break into the mirror, then fly the magic carpet to happy fun time land! Or maybe even to the moon! But we're not going to realize that we're in love. Because we're not. So none of that is gonna happen. Not now, not ever._

_PUCK- Man. Sabrina. Someone's temperamental. I swear that you're going to start losing hair._

* * *

RED- How does it feel to be so un-trusted by Sabrina? **-Alice Rose Winter**

_RED- I don't really deserve to be trusted. I did try to kill her. And I stole her baby brother and her parents! All I can hope is that Sabrina will someday find it in her heart to forgive me...

* * *

_SABRINA+PUCK+DAPHNE- How creepy was it to see the mini marionettes (the ones that looked EXACTLY like you) that Pinnochio created serve the Master? **-Alice Rose Winter**

S_ABRINA- Are you serious? Creepy? I've faced the Jabberwocky, a Giant, a warty frog girl, a giant spider, some abominable-snowman wanna be girl, a giant lobster, a cannibal freak-witch, a crazy-psycho puck fangirl, a fire breathing fairy lady, a giant robotic witch, the big bad wolf, an evil sheriff, bluebeard, a flock of pooping farting unicorns, multiple dragons, the master, 4 angry mobs, 97 unstable foster parents and an unstable little girl who wants to steal my family, and you think a measly bunch of puppets were CREEPY? Yes. I found them very very creepy._

_DAPHNE- I thought they were REALLY cute, but then Puck told me that they were going to come alive and kill me, like Chucky. I wasn't too cheery around them for a while._

_PUCK- Well, I WAS right. They WERE trying to kill us, and they were evil, and they did come alive._

_DAPHNE- Well yeah, but still. I had nightmares about them!

* * *

_**So thats it for this chappie! Hmm... have you noticed that chapter and chappie both take the same amount of time to type? Well, they do, so I'm no longer saying 'chappie'.**

**Anyways, if you look at the reviews, I've only gotten up to page eight. THAT MEANS I HAVE EIGHT PAGES OF QUESTIONS TO ANSWER! So PLEASE DO NOT ASK ME ANY QUESTIONS!**

_**PLEASE DO NOT ASK ANY QUESTIONS **_

_**PLEASE DO NOT ASK ANY QUESTIONS**_

_**PLEASE DO NOT ASK ANY QUESTIONS!**_

**Hope that got you're attention. Thankyou to Alice Rose Winter, for all the questions (I'll be answering the rest next chapter), and thank to all my reviewers, who have been the BEST people in the world. THANKS**

**-Ellie  
xoxo  
**


	15. heeHEE!

**I know. I said I'd update. And then I didn't... You can't rely on me. If I tell you I'll update soon, I won't. I deserve to burn. In hell.**

_**URGENT NEWS!**_

_**URGENT NEWS!**_

_**URGENT NEWS!**_

**I have decided, that all the questions that I had unanswered, will remain unanswered. It would have taken me at least 6 more chapters to answer them all, it was stressing me out. Like, a lot. So, I have to decided that I will answer the questions on page one of the 'reviews', and then will answer the rest.**

**I answered a few questions from what I will now call "the unanswered" period, but then I came to the conclusion that it was too hard, and I didn't have enough brain capacity to answer another question which was fresh, and nobody really cared about.**

_**URGENT NEWS!**_

_**URGENT NEWS!**_

_**URGENT NEWS!**_

**Without further ado (is that how you spell it?), **

**I present to you**

**Chapter 15  
**

* * *

EVERYONE- Isn't it annoying to have to answer all of these questions?** -Alice Rose Winter**

_CHARMING- What do you think? _

_SARBRINA- It's horrible. Every question that we don't answer, she force feeds us vegemite!_

_PUCK- EVERYONE hates it here._

_WENDELL- I don't. As long as I can be near Sab-_

_DAPHNE- Yeah, it's pretty bad, and I'm an optimist._

_WENDELL- Hey, I was talki-_

_RELDA- Ah huh. We're not particularly happy here._

_ELLIGOAT- But... but I like vegemite! It's good!_

_SABRINA- Not when its being shoved down your throat by some homicidal pyromaniac fan!  
_

_WENDELL- Hey! Guys! I was-_

_PUCK- *sigh* He'll never learn...

* * *

_BESS- What's it like being a flying cow?** -Alice Rose Winter**

_BESS- I don't know... I'm just a flying cow. I mean, hows it like being a walking human? I fly... and I'm a cow. Thats all there is to it. It's also kinda cool...

* * *

_EVERYONE- How do you feel about the new decade? 2010 woohoo! **-Alice Rose Winter**

_PUCK- Ha, are you serious? Whats ten years to a 4000 year old boy?_

_TOBY- Yeah! Dude, I've lived through so many decades that I can't even keep count anymore. Age is for wieners._

_CANIS- Basically, yes. But I can understand that ten years is quite a lot for humans with the average life span.

* * *

_PUCK- Do you see things differently when you turn into different animals?** -Alice Rose Winter**

_PUCK- Well, whenever I turn into a naked mole rat, I see everything in red and turquoise. And when I'm a fly I see everything through 1MILLION GAZILLION windows. Like the same image copied and pasted all over my vision. It's so weird... Like a kaleidoscope...

* * *

_SNOW- What's it like being in love with someone who can be such a jerk? -** Alice Rose Winter**

_SNOW- Well... I know that he's a bit of a jerk on the outside, but on the inside he's a really considerate, heroic guy. And he's changed since he came back after he disappeared. You know... he has a LOT more respect for Mr 7.

* * *

_THE THREE LITTLE PIGS- How do you feel about people who eat pork? **- Alice Rose Winter**

_SWINEHEART- Well... *gulp* how do you feel about man eating sharks?_

_HAMSTEAD- Yeah... It's a little unnerving._

_BOARMAN- Pork tastes good..._

_HAMSTEAD- WHAT?_

_BOARMAN- well, I tasted it and its quite good._

_SWINEHEART- *faints*_

_BOARMAN- what? It is!_

_HAMSTEAD- *faints*_

_BOARMAN- ... Is it something I said?

* * *

_CANIS- Where did you get those horrible clothes the girls wore in the first book?**- Alice Rose Winter**

_CANIS- I got them from our storage cupboard in the mirror. Henry and Jacob wore them as young children, Relda told me, and I thought they might fit the two young girls._

**(So, that was the end of Alice's questions. She has 40. Which took me 3 chapters to answer. Or four... can't remember... But, anyway, thankyou Alice Rose Winter! Your questions were all really good!)**

_

* * *

_WENDELL-Do you have a crush on Sabrina? **-watermelonandpeanutbutter**

_WENDELL**- **yes! I'm in love with-_

_PUCK- Well she likes me. Beat it, chubby._

_WENDELL- But- but- but you're so mean to her! I've always been nice to her..._

_PUCK- Ah, but I'M the handsome one. You see how the world turns now?_

_SABRINA- Wendell, don't listen to him. I don't like Puck more than you. I hate you both!_

_PUCK- Damn it! Wendell, it's all your fault!

* * *

_PUCK- You do realize if you choose Sabrina for marrying and starting a family with, what you have to do to MAKE a family? **-watermelonandpeanutbutter**

_PUCK- Wait... make a family... make a family... make aaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHH OH MY GRAVY! AHHH! EW! NO! GRRRAAAAAHHHHHH! NO WAY AM I DOING THAT! THE HORROR!_

_DAPHNE- *snort* oh gosh... this is too priceless...

* * *

_SABRINA- Don't worry. It probably doesn't apply to you except with Puck. **-watermelonandpeanutbutter**

_SABRINA- What doesn't apply to me?_

_DAPHNE- I think she means the last question._

_SABRINA- Wait... Man. Do you people see now? Do you see? Me and Puck are never gonna get married. I NEVER want to have to do that with him! Thats just sick. YOU STUPID FANS ARE JUST SICK! YOU HEAR ME?_

_VOICE OVER LADY- I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but his question has been cut short, due to a rather disturbing mental break down which followed.

* * *

_PUCK-If you had to choose between kissing me or my sister Melly, who would you choose? And yes,we are both pretty, your highness. **-watermelonandpeanutbutter**

_PUCK- Hmm... well, it depends. Which of you cooks better?_

**(Those last 4 questions were from peanutbutter :))**

_

* * *

_

SABRINA- No offense, but you know the question about your fave everafter and you said peter pan? Well, umm, he's a gay little boy who wears tights, and steals random kids out of their room in the middle of the night and makes his friends dress like animals. Do you know that tinker bell is awesome though, but peter pan scares me. I sleep with a baseball bat under my pillow now -** a person**

_SABRINA- Have you met Peter Pan? Well no, of course you haven't. But I have, and he's a really sweet and nice guy._

_DAPHNE- *snort* She only likes him because he looks like Puck_

_SABRINA- Well thats funny. Last time I saw Peter, he was wasn't rolling around in the waste of his pet monkeys._

_PUCK- THEY'RE CHIMPS! CHIMPS. Get it right, Ugly.

* * *

_PUCK- What did you think when daphne thought you were peter pan? Ugh, hate him so so so so very much! -**cece**

_PUCK- I was OUTRAGED! Until I got to know those two sisters. The elder one is annoying and ugly, the younger one is cool, but they're both quite stupid. Incredibly. I mean, people just ASSUME that I'm dumb because I train chimps to take over the world. But I'm not. I've completed 7th grade so many times you couldn't even count! And how many times has Sabrina? Zero. She only went to school until she was 10, and other than that all she's done is a few measly weeks! And Daphne? Well, she's only been to school for a year. And that was a year of coloring in pictures of giraffes, and spelling 'cow' and 'eat'. And those few weeks. So, in conclusion I've decided that I'll forgive them, on the account the I get to kill Sabrina once I've married her, and she'll be so in love with me then, that not only will I be killing her, but I'll be breaking her little heart. IT'S FOOL-PROOF!

* * *

_PUCK- hahahahaha roflmao, I think its funny that in book six a pic u look like a girl that freaked me and my friend out!how did u feel about it. oh sabrina, have you read the sisters grimm books **-cece**

_PUCK- It's a tragedy. Never in my life had I been so insulted. I mean, who's idea was it to reduce me to the form of a woman? An idiot, obviously._

_SABRINA- You're really pushing it, Dirt-face._

_PUCK- What? You think you can stand up for the women of the world? I mean, look at you! Your a walking embarrassment to the entire RACE of women! Hell, you shouldn't even be CLASSIFIED as a woman!_

_SABRINA- THATS IT!_

_*crashing sounds*_

_

* * *

_HENRY- WHY ARE YOU SO STUBORN? JUST STAY IN FERRYPORT LANDING! I WOULD! ITS AWESOME THERE, WAR OR NOT! IT HAS FAIRTALES! I'D HATE MY DAD TO BE LIKE YOU! -**cece**

_HENRY- Well, Cece. I'm not quite sure you get the full situation of the matter. Whether fairytales are cool or not, we're in the middle of a war, and I don't want anyone else in this family hurt. My father was killed. I don't want that fate for my wife or children as well.

* * *

_ELLIGOAT- OK, I GOT A Q FOR YOU. DO YOU POST EVERY QUESTION OR JUST GOOD ONES? **-cece**

_ELLIGOAT- I post every question, and I've only ever left out one, because it wasn't to any of the SG characters or myself. I feel so SPECIAL... My first ever question...

* * *

_BELLA-BELLA, DID YOU EVER WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH SABRINA AFTER YOU GOT BACK WITH YOUR PARENTS? -**cece**

_BELLA- *sigh* As if I would want to be friends with Sabrina. She and her miserable little family are the only things keeping me in this darn town. You must understand. I am not a bad person. This wish isn't a want anymore. My wish is to get out of Ferryport Landing, and I NEED that wish to come true.

* * *

_PUCK- YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ONE OF MY PREVIOUS QUESTIONS! WHY DO YOU ONLY PRANK SABRINA AND NOT DAPHNE, CANIS, JAK,E RELDA OR RED? -**cece**

_PUCK- Telling the truth? I wouldn't get NEARLY as much of an amusing reaction from any of the others. Sabrina has all these issues with her angst__. And besides, it's fun. Every time I throw a glop grenade at her, it's like my world is complete!

* * *

_RED- Why did you choose the color red as your favorite color? **-puckabrina101**

_RED- To be honest... I don't really like the color red, anymore. It reminds me so much of my past now. I actually really hate it.

* * *

_

PUCK- What would you do if Sabrina would be killed (by me, hehe) unless you said that you loved her? **-isabel in lala land**

_PUCK- I'd join right in, and help you with the stabbing. Or the shooting. Or I'd at least help you dispose of the body._**

* * *

**PUCK- If I gave you three million dollars... AND A COOKIE! Would you die your hair hot pink with purple streaks and send me a picture on my phone or facebook or something...? **-666CeCe666**

_PUCK- DEFINITELY! DUDE, THREE MILLION DOLLARS! I could finally build that solid gold, 100 ft statue of myself..._

* * *

SABRINA- If I asked and supplied the hair dye... and gave you fresh baked chocolate brownies, would you sneak into Puck's room and die his hair hot pink with purple streaks (if he went for three million and a cookie) and then take a picture and send me it? I'd really like to see that, haha. **-666CeCe666**

_SABRINA- Man, I'd do that WITHOUT freshly baked Brownies. But Brownies... damn, you know how to pay up! I think this is an arrangement!_**

* * *

**DAPHNE- Do you wear your hair in any way besides pig tails? **-666CeCe666**

_DAPHNE- Ooh! Yes! On special occasions I wear my hair out, and when I'm visiting a princess, I wear my hair in plats, and on weekends I wear my hair braided, and on Wednesdays I wear my hair in a pony tail... I just LOVE accessorizing too! Like jelly ties, and scrunchies, and hair clips, and little flowers_...

* * *

RED- Whats your favorite color? haha, naw jks, I'm guessing its red, haha! **-666CeCe666**

_RED-Nah... I already told you guys, but I don't like red anymore. I like... tangerine. It's soothing and unusual.

* * *

_RELDA- Do you ever cook normal food? Because I know that if I was Sabrina, I wouldn't eat it either... I'm reaaalllyyy picky. **-666CeCe666**

_RELDA- My food is normal. Just because most americans don't eat it, doesn't mean that nobody else in the world does. Like I always say, 'Normal' is a matter of perspective. Its just that most of the world has forgotten that. The same goes for beauty! Everything is so stylized nowadays... *sigh* It really is a shame.

* * *

_JAKE- Can I have something magical? I'd feel soooooooooooooooo special! **-666CeCe666**

_JAKE- Haha. Sorry Kiddo, but no can do. Magic is strictly for professionals._**

* * *

**HENRY- What would you do to Puck if he dated Sabrina? Haha, if you two got in a fight, could you have someone record it and put it on youtube? **-666CeCe666**

_HENRY- If Puck dated Sabrina, I'd think it'd be safe to assume that he'd slipped a bit of love potion into her coke. She HATES Puck. She's always telling us! We never hear the end of her unending hate for him. Haha  


* * *

_PUCK- Who's your fave band? **-666CeCe666**

_PUCK- All American Rejects, man. They have some awesome songs. Rock on!

* * *

_THOMAS APPLEBEE- Do you remember how your house got destroyed? Was it a tornado, or maybe A GIANT! **-too lazy to sign in**

_THOMAS APPLEBEE- Giant? Giants don't exist! But its funny you say so... Somewhere in the back of my mind I feel like it WAS a giant. Well, haha, I was completely boggled after what happened! Can't remember a thing.

* * *

_SNOW- Are you and Charming ever going to get married? (preferably soon =] ) **-too lazy to sign in**

_SNOW- It's complicated. Charming means a lot to me, but he's just such an arrogant and mean twit sometimes. I just can't love him. I'm sorry, but I can't. I've tried, but its impossible.

* * *

_WENDELL- Why do you like Sabrina? (You Never Did Before) **-Chicgeek4ever**

_WENDELL- Ladies, ladies. No need to worry! I have room for ALL of you! There are 365 days in a year. I'm sure I can fit you all in! Including Sabrina... She's just the prettiest girl I ever did see...

* * *

_SABRINA- If you could change the future and NOT get married to Puck, would you? **-Chicgeek4ever**

_SABRINA- Well... YES DEFINITELY! THEN ME AND ELVIS COULD FINALLY BE TOGETHER!_

_PUCK- But... but Sabrina? I thought we had something! THE OTHER NIGHT WHEN YOU HUGGED ME! DID THAT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?_

_ELVIS- Heheh, move over, Pucky boy. It's time for a new age... a NEW pairing! ELBRINA! Catchy, no?

* * *

_PUCK- Out of every prank you've pulled on Sabrina what is your favorite? **-Emma**

_PUCK- Ooh... hard question! Too many classics to choose from! But... the basketball of the head thing. I gotta say, that was pure gold.

* * *

_**Well, thats it for this chapter! And let me tell you, it was actually really fun!**

**I should go to bed now... its 12:22 AM. Yeah... cya! And thanks for reading, guys!**

**I'm REALLY looking forward to these new questions! I can't believe its been a whole year since 'the unanswered' period began... man, I'm slack!  
**

**-Elli  
xoxo**


	16. Giggle

Okay Dokay. Can you believe it? I actually updated this within a week! Shocking, I know!

I give you... Chapter 16!

* * *

PUCK + SABRINA- If I asked you if you loved each other, and I had you in a death grip, and could kill both of you (Even you, Puck) and had a lie detector, what would your answer be? AND DON'T LIE! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE AND CAN KILL EVERAFTERS 'CAUSE I AM ONE! - **EVERAFTERGIRL05 **

_PUCK- I would tell the truth: Grimm is a smelly butt-dragging little wimp, and I wouldn't marry her if it was a choice between her and Baba Yaga._

_SABRINA- And I'D tell you all about Puke's nasty little habits, like picking off scabs and eating them, not to mention the weight of boogers that he must be consuming every day, and his grudge against showers and baths and all things hygienic_. _There is no way that I will ever marry a puss face like him._

_DAPHNE- Guys? I'd tell you that the lie detector was beeping now, but its only hypothetical, and there really is no lie detector.

* * *

_PUCK + SABRINA - How does each of you feel about...JUSTIN BIEBER? -**limegreenwordmachine**

_PUCK- Hahahaha. What an idiot. A wise man once told me that if Justin Bieber was a superhero, his weakness would be puberty. Haha, what a wise man..._

_SABRINA- Oh gosh. Don't even mention that name. I hear it and memories of Daphne's 9th birthday present come to mind. Oh dear lord. Help me please._

**(Okay, I'm just saying, to all you people out there, I don't hate Justin Bieber. He's a nice person, who hasn't done anything wrong. But, his music is terrible. Doesn't mean that you have to hate him. **

**My cousin once said, when I told her that I hated Justin Bieber, that I was following the crowd. I was like "What? Following the crowd?" But when you think about it, no guys like Justin Bieber, except maybe a few. So thats 3 billion people, definitely not. Then theres 1 billion girls in poverty and such, who don't even know justin bieber. So that leaves 2 billion girls who know of Justin Bieber. Then theres a third of that who don't like his music because they're adults, and then theres more than half of the remainding people who don't like his music. And, I can say that I only know one person who like Justin Bieber's music. 1 person. So, I'd say, when you like justin bieber's music, you're not doing it because you want to follow a crowd. In fact, you're being outlawed.**

**Just something to think about, guys.

* * *

**WENDALL AND PUCK- What if I said I knew about the secret relationship you guys have together? And don't try to deny it. I saw you guys on the couch together...cuddling... **-twilightfunatic**

_PUCK-__ WHAT? We weren't cuddling! We were... umm... WRESTLING! Yes, WRESTLING!_

_WENDELL- NO! I Like Sabrina! Puck is, umm... a fart! I hate farts! Grrr..._

_SABRINA- Puck! How could you?_

_PUCK- I- I was hurt! You'd broken my heart for the last time! I've moved on, Grimm. Its time for you to do the same._

_SABRINA- NEVAAAAARRRRR!_

**(Well... that was.. interesting)

* * *

**SABRINA- Who is the most horrible everafter you have ever met? Puck doesn't count. **-twilightfunatic**

_SABRINA- The Jabberwocky. By far. If, of course, we're not including Puck._**

* * *

**DAPHNE- Who is your favorite everafter? Not counting Puck.** -twilightfunatic**

_DAPHNE- Ooh! Snow White... no, wait, CINDERELLA! No, BRIAR ROSE! She was so awesome.

* * *

_JAKE- Have you ever used a love potion? If you have, on who? **-twilightfunatic**

_JAKE- I remember using a love potion to make two different animals mate. It was part of an experiment, but the result wasn't pretty.__ In fact, a few people are still looking for me to bring justice on me. So I shall say no more._**

* * *

**GRANNY- What is your favorite food you have made? **-twilightfunatic**

_GRANNY- Well, I love making black spaghetti with green meatballs and orange sauce. I made it for Sabrina when she first came here! One of my own recipes, as well.

* * *

_MR. CANIS - What is your favorite memory with the Grimms? **-twilightfunatic**

_CANIS- When they got rid of the wolf. That is the best thing that has ever happened to me. In my whole life.

* * *

_RED- Did anybody ever visit you in the asylum? **-twilightfunatic**

_RED- I can't remember...__ But, I know that Mayor Heart and Nottingham visited often. They were the ones who helped me break out! But I remember nothing more. Except the deep red hand print, known as the scarlet hand._**

* * *

**ELVIS- What happens if you eat sausages? **-twilghtfunatic**

_ELVIS- *pffff*_

**('Nuff said ;))

* * *

**PUCK- Everyone *wink at Daphne* EVERYONE knows you like Sabrina. Why don't you do anything? ( I expect a real answer!) **-Cool bean**

_PUCK- Last time I did something I had a stomach ache for 2 hours after Grimm punched me. That enough reason for you?_

* * *

RED- ( BTW, your my favorite.) What inspires you to draw, paint, sketch, etc.? ** -Cool bean**

_RED- My feelings. My memories. My dreams. I love art... its my favorite thing to do!_**

* * *

**PUCK- You hate Sabrina Grimm? Well, hate and love are hand in hand... hate turns to love, there's been studies on it. So if you answered yes to hate, you just answered yes to love... why do you refuse to admit that? **-Elizabeth Grimm**

_PUCK- Love and Hate are not the same thing! What if I told you I hated the Master? Does that mean I love him? Nope-idy Nope-idy Noo.__ I HATE Grimm!_

_DAPHNE- *sigh* He calls it hate. I call it 'Violent Love'.

* * *

_SABRINA- What do you like most about Puck? a) When he's clean. b) When he comforts you. c) When he gives you really great advice. d) When he's always there for you. e)When he saves you from everything. f) When he kissed you. g) How hot he is.? **-Elizabeth Grimm**

_SABRINA- Oh, Jeez. Option f, of course. Take note of my sarcasm. I least hate it when he saves me from death. Although, that's technically incorrect. Most of the time he's the cause of me nearly dieing.

* * *

_DAPHNE- We all heard how you're plotting to get Sabrina and Puck together... when are you going to put your words into action?... I WANNA SEE THEM KISS ALREADY!**-Elizabeth Grimm**

_DAPHNE- Oh. You guys just wait. You just wait until book 9 comes out. Oh boy. That'll be fun.__ ;)_**

* * *

**HENRY- I find it really sweet how you want to protect your little girl, but sometimes it's annoying. I want you to make a list of pros and cons about Puck, and then see if he's all that bad for Sabrina. Can you? **-Elizabeth Grimm**

_HENRY- Cons- He's an everafter, He's annoying, He never showers, He eats like its the last meal of his life, He's always trying to make her annoyed, He really hates me. Pros- He sometimes saves Sabrina and he's nice to Daphne. As you can see, the bad far outweighs the good._**

* * *

**BABA YAGA- I, for one, think you are EXCEEDINGLY awesome, and would like to say you are one of my favorite characters. What was going on in that episode of the Young and the Restless you were watching? I heard Adam has been arrested for a murder he did not commit. Skye is alive, not dead... and what's with Sharon, Nick and Diane? Phyllis looks better evil, and Billy looks great with Victoria... your opinion? **-Elizabeth Grimm**

_BABA YAGA- Billy and Victoria? No way! And I KNOW! Skye IS ALIVE! I was so happy! I mean, that was SUCH a surprise! Phyllis does look better evil, and Sharon Nick and Diane are starting to get on my nerves. If they do anything else that annoys me, I'm going straight to the tv studio that its filmed in and turning each and every one of the directors and actors into toads. Accept for Billy... Me and Billy are gonna get married one day!_

**(I hope that that makes sense... what even is 'Young and the Restless'. I've never heard of it. :?)**_

* * *

_PUCK and SABRINA- Have you ever watched Pride and Prejudice, Pirates of the Caribbean, or Titanic? If so, what is your opinion of them? **-Elizabeth Grimm**

_PUCK- Pride and Prejudice. Man, sorry to burst everyone's bubble, but that was the boringest movie that I have ever watched. And, even worse, it was based off of a... a BOOK! And Titanic? Gross. That was the soppiest thing I had ever seen! And then she was gonna chop off his hand with the axe, but she didn't, which really sucked. But it was awesome, because everyone was dieing. But the worst bit in the movie was when that guy saved the girl from committing suicide. I was like JUMP! JUMP! But then he saved her. Which sucked even more than her not chopping off his hands by accident. Pirates of the Caribbean, though? Priceless. Absolutely Priceless. People are dieing all the time, everones got guns, they all want each other dead and the Jack guy? Much better then the Titanic Jack. By far. My flipping gravy, by far._

_SABRINA- Pride and Prejudice was okay, accept I thought it just went on and on. Titanic was awesome. I loved it, one of the best movies ever. And Pirates of the Caribbean? Funny, and good plot. Overall pretty cool. Accept that Puck watched the movies every night for a week. I never want to hear someone say "Arrr" again._

_PUCK- Arrrrr

* * *

_PUCK- Do you realize every time you annoy and prank Sabrina, it looks like you like her? If you stopped and ignored her, maybe people would believe you "hated" her... note the sarcasm oozing out of my mouth like a raging waterfall when I say "hate"... **-Elizabeth Grimm**

_PUCK- How can I ignore her? All she wants to do is be close to me! She's obsessed! In love! Pshhh, who WOULDN'T be? Anyway, I firgure that if I annoy her enough, she'll just take no for an answer and get out of my way. But no, she keeps on coming back for more. Just like Moth. Them girls go CRAZY for the Trickster King! Have you ever looked across this site. Pennames everywhere! Praising my name! I love the trickster king, I luv Puck, Puck's girlfriend, Puck is hawt, Puck is the best. I can't stop them! Its just fate, you know?_

* * *

SABRINA- Why won't you wear a dress? I practically designed a whole line of clothes that would look awesome on you! **-Elizabeth Grimm**

_SABRINA- Dresses are unnecessary. All they do is get in your way. All I need for a good get-away is a good pair of shorts that won't fly out around you and catch onto hooks and branches! Anyway, Granny doesn't buy me any dresses.

* * *

_ELLIGOAT- I love your Vegemite! And Voldemite: the Spread that Must not be Named, or something like that... Why don't you invite Voldemort, Dumbledore, and Dobby for a tea party with Puck and Sabrina? **-Elizabeth Grimm**

_ELLIGOAT- Vegemite is the best. I SHOULD invite Voldemort for a tea party! Although, __Not Dumbledore, because Snape killed him and he's dead. And not Dobby because he's dead too. Which I honestly don't care about, because Dobby annoyed the crapes out of me. But I loved him anyway. Which is weird. Nyeh. Puck, Sabrina and Voldemort shall have a tea party, and will eat cucumber sandwiches as they watch butterflies flutter by and pixies and elves have a happy sing along about unicorns and rainbows and smiley faces which don't want to kill anybody..._

**(I really feel quite full of myself with two questions for me in the SG questions. I feel that you guys should not ask me anymore questions...)**

_

* * *

_CHARMING- Can I have a hug? *hopeful; runs to former Mayor and jumps like a three-year-old* You remind me of a teddy-bear... Why don't you show you good side anymore? **-Elizabeth Grimm**

_CHARMING- Ew! Pest, get away! You're ruining my hair, and making wrinkles in my suit! Shoo, shoo!

* * *

_SABRINA- Why are people always saying that if you were an everafter, you'd be a fairy? I think you'd be a mermaid because I like it when Puck flies you places and it would be funny if everytime you touched water you grew a tail, like in H20: Just Add Water... you remind me of Rikki... what power would you choose? **-Elizabeth Grimm**

_SABRINA- Whaaa? Fairy? Mermaid? I wouldn't be a mermaid! You like it when Puck flies me around? What the gravy? Who's Rikki? Power... I'd have power over air. Then I could fly, and make things move without touching them and make people die, and TORTURE EVERYONE TO DEATH! Haha... HAHA... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!_

_PUCK- Oh, gosh. We all knew it was just a matter of time, didn't we Marshmallow?_

_DAPHNE- Yes, puck. We all knew that she was slowly melting into an insanity._

_GANDALF- From which no mortal, nor immortal soul can be reaped of.

* * *

_EVERYONE- Do you think Sabrina and Puck make a good couple? **-Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101**

_DAPHNE- Oh my gravy, DEFINITELY! They're even getting married!_

_GRANNY- At least if they do end up together, it'll be the end of their never ending quarrels!_

_SNOW- I always thought that Puck and Sabrina just... you know, fit together?_

_HENRY- NOOOOO! SABRINA AND PUCK WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER NOT ON MY WATCH NYAH NYAH NYAH!

* * *

_VERONICA+HENRY-where did you two meet?** -Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101**

_VERONICA- Actually I met him after my sister married the Ugly Duckling. He was friends with Henry, or at least knew of him._

_HENRY- Yeah. We met at their wedding.

* * *

_PUCK- What is Sabrina's best facial feature? **-Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101**

_PUCK- Her neck. Where her face finally ends._**

* * *

**SABRINA-What is Pucks best facial feature? **-Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101**

_SABRINA- He has a cool freckle near his jaw._

_DAPHNE- That doesn't count, Brina._

_SABRINA- Fine. Green eyes are good. You happy?

* * *

_PUCK- Okay, whats the deal? Are your eyes green or blue? **-Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101**

_PUCK- They change. Sometimes they're blue, sometimes they're green or brown or black. Mostly green. Only cool people have green eyes.

* * *

_TWILAROSE- In the first book you are present at Charmings ball but in the fourth book you own a dress shop in NYC. Care to explain? **-Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101**

_TWILAROSE- I used to own the dress shop. I left Ferryport Landing, before the barrier went up, and opened up a line of shops. Then I came back to Ferryport Landing, for memories, you know? Little did I know that I'd get trapped here. But the shop is still getting me money, so I'm a lot better off than most of the people here._**

* * *

**

BESS- What caused you to jump over the moon? **-Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101**

_BESS- I farted._

**(I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist. Farts are still funny in my head, you see?)**

_

* * *

_WENDELL- Okay, give it a rest. Just leave the sisters grimm alone. You're gone, no longer mentioned, so why don't you just go away? **-Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101**

_DAPHNE- Yeah, wendell. Why not?_

_WENDELL- Because... because I'm in love... WITH PUCK!_

_PUCK- Damn it, you weren't supposed to tell until after the wedding!_

_WENDELL- I'M SORRY! It just came out!_

_PUCK- We're down to the last bad of forgetful dust, because of you and your slip-ups. Wendell, I don't think this is going to work out._

_WENDELL- !  
_

_

* * *

_**I'm so great at this, I know. All of them, so in character.**

**Also, just saying cause a few people have miss-understood. How they all pick on Wendell and how Wendell likes Puck/Sabrina or whatever in this... its just a joke. He's not in character. At all. Its just for laughs, so I'm sorry if it offended anyone.**

**On that note, thanks to all of you! I got 11 reviews in just four days, which just made my week. :) Thanks to you all, and I should be updating shortly. I hope. :/**

**Oh, and happy new year! :D  
**

**-Elligoat  
xoxo**


	17. snort

**Okey Dokey. I didn't update soon, because I got back to school, and doc manager was breaking down on me and I couldn't save any of my work. But its working now. So thats good.**

**I have to go to bed now, because my mum is yelling at me for staying up until 11:30.**

**Heres the story. :)**

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm or The Lord of the Rings or Eragon or Vegemite or Sesame Street. :D  
**

* * *

EVERYONE- Can you please knock some sense into Sabrina and Puck? -**Elizabeth Grimm**

_JAKE- Its impossible._

_DAPHNE- Yup. I think its REALLY obvious that Puck and Sabrina have NO sense, and could not ever get any. Never ever.  
_

_SABRINA- May I butt in so that I could remind you, DAPHNE, who had the brains to think of all those ways to bust us out of those foster homes for a practically 2 YEARS?_

_DAPHNE- Well that was before you met Puck._

_SABRINA- What?_

_DAPHNE- Well, you obviously had brains back then, but as soon as you met Puck your eyes went all google-y and your brain turned to mush because you love him so much._

_PUCK- See, folks? What do I always tell you? Grimm is simply head over heels in love with me._

_RED- That WOULD make sense, I guess..._

_SABRINA- Are you all crazy? Have you all lost your minds? I don't love Puck! I despise him!_

_PUCK- Nah ah ah. You kissed me out that sleep that only a true love could brake. You're in love with me._

_RELDA- Well... that IS true..._

_SABRINA- ... I HATE YOU ALL, YOU TRAITORS! WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING ON MY SIDE?_

_PUCK- Grimm, I'm sorry to say, but your little secret is out._

_SABRINA- That stupid spell must have got confused. It must have confused hate for love. Yes. Thats what happened. The spell was faulty!_

_DAPHNE- Will she never learn?_

_RED- I don't think so..._

_SABRINA- It was FAULTY, I tell you! FAULTY! FAULTY, FAULTY FAULTY FAULTY FAULTYFAULTYFAULTY!_

_PUCK- Oh my gravy... Now I'm going to have to marry a CRAZY smelly stinker.

* * *

_RED- (BTW you will always be my favorite character. Always.) Art is absolutely my favorite thing to do, whether it's singing, sculpting, or painting. Personally, I like singing best, but I love them all. What is your favorite category of art? **-Cool bean**

_RED- Well... I LOVE acting, but I have stage fright. I can't get up on stage without freaking out and running away. And thank you for your kind words.

* * *

_PUCK- Do you know how to spell your name? -**Cool bean**

___PUCK- Of course I know how to spell my name. P-U-C-K. There! See! I did it!_

___SABRINA- Well of course he knows how to spell his own name. What do you expect? He's obsessed with himself! Its the only thing he would ever thinking of writing if he had to put pen to paper.

* * *

_ELVIS- Have you ever considered playing basketball? I woul love to see you in a jersey and a pair of Michael Jordans. -**Cool bean**

_ELVIS- Ruff, ruff, RRRRUFF! Grrrr, RUFF RUFF RUFF!_

_TRANSLATOR- Whats basketball? Basket Ball... Wait... BALL! WHERE? __Where's the ball? Where?

* * *

_BABY BASIL- What is your favorite word?** -Cool bean**

_BASIL- Dada!_

_HENRY- Hear that Ronnie? He said Dada!_

_VERONICA- What? But before he said Mummy!_

_HENRY- Sorry, Ronnie, but its out with the old and in with the new._

_VERONICA- Are you calling me old?_

_

* * *

_DAPHNE- What is the best word you ever made up in Daphne-ish? -**Cool bean**

_DAPHNE- Well, my favorite is jerkazoid. Its awesome, and really useful!

* * *

_ELMO- Why do you keep popping up randomly everywhere? -**Cool bean**

_ELMO- Elmo loves to stalk his friends!

* * *

_ELMO- Does Elmo know how to terminate? If Elmo does, Elmo should seriously consider terminating Moth. **-Cool bean**

_ELMO- Ahahaha. Elmo would never terminate Moth! Elmo loves Moth! Elmo and Moth are getting married veeerrrry soon. But Moth doesn't know that. Aheeheehee..._

_MOTH- What the-? I would never marry a little imbecile like you! You are but a figment of some _crazy lunatic's_ imagination.

* * *

_MOTH- Have you ever checked into a phsyco home? If not you should really consider visiting ( or living. The possibilities are endless ) in one. **-Cool bean**

_MOTH- I do NOT need to visit an asylum! No matter how many psychiatrists suggest so! Oh, I taught those cretins... All dead, now. No one can keep me from my Puck...

* * *

_SABRINA- OMGOATNESS! Serious thinking question here! Who's pic makes a better target: Puck's pic or Justin Bieber's pic? **-Cool bean**

_SABRINA- Puck's. By far. Justin Bieber, worse than Puck? Are you kidding me? I mean, sure, Justin Bieber releases albums full of high pitched squeals and dances like some B-boy wanna-be, but there is no way that Puck would ever be a better alternative to anything or anyone._

* * *

BABA YAGA- Do you like hut-fried chicken? (Watch out chicken-hut!) **-Cool bean**

_BABA YAGA- I do like hut-fried chicken. But human is so much more succulent and flavorsome. I honestly don't know why so many people have never tried it. Its... one could say, to DIE for. Heheheheh_

**(Hehehehe, I made a PUNE!(Yes, I know, its Pun, but I say Pune. It sounds cooler))**

* * *

BABA YAGA- Who is your favorite Sesame St. character?**-Cool bean**

_BABA YAGA- It'd have to be... Oscar the Grouch. Yes. Definitely Oscar the Grouch.

* * *

_RED- What is your favorite kind of dinosaur? **-Cool bean**

_RED- I like the Triceratops... they have manes like lions, or you could say they have frills like frill-neck lizards.

* * *

_THE LITTLE MERMAID- Okay gal, your prince ditched you. GET OVER IT! Why are you so mean and fat, anyway? I mean, Elmo could fit in your stomach!** -Cool bean**

_DAPHNE- Hey, give 'er a break! Don't be so rude!_

_LITTLE MERMAID- Its not my fault that I'm fat... its the chef's! He put extra fatty things in my food. Otherwise I'd be as thin as ever!_

_DAPHNE- Yeah! Its not her fault that her Prince was mean, and ditched her! You're being a jerkazoid!

* * *

_ELVIS+SABRINA+PUCK- Sabrina, Elvis, how much longer are you going to hide your love from Puck? Puck, what do you have to say on this shocking revelation? **-Cool bean**

_PUCK- You and Elvis are in LOVE? But what about us, Sabrina?_

_SABRINA- Hey, you're marrying Wendell in a week._

_PUCK- __...Touché.

* * *

_RED- Do you like dinosaurs? I like dinosaurs. What is your favorite kind of dinosaur? I like the stegosaurus. (You're still my Fav.)** -Cool bean**

_RED- Well... I don't dislike dinosaurs. So I guess you could say that I like dinosaurs. You already asked me this, but my favorite type of dinosaur is the Triceratops.

* * *

_BABA YAGA- How the heck did a chicken mate with a hut to make your house? I am so confused. **-Cool bean**

_BABA YAGA- Its not the offspring of two different species, its a mutant. The two huts that gave birth to it had just been to KFC, and in a result the DNA of the chicken was formed with the regular hut DNA.

* * *

_SABRINA- How do you feel about there being fan fictions you and puck? **-DarkDuster**

_SABRINA- __Its terrible. Annoying. And Daphne never misses a chance to tease me about it. Even Puck teases me about it. But then again, I can tease him too. He's such a wuss in all of your little stories. He's all mushy and kissy and huggy. __Psshh, there is NO way that he'd ever hug a girl. Only if not hugging a girl meant a life without chocolate and sugar.

* * *

_PUCK- How do you feel about there being fan fictions about you and Sabrina? **-DarkDuster**

_PUCK- Reading about a girl in love with me? I am the man...

* * *

_EVERYONE BUT SABRINA AND PUCK- Do you think Puck and Sabrina love each other? Why or why not? **-DarkDuster**

_DAPHNE- They are totally in love. I mean, come on. Boys are always teasing the girl that they like. Its SOOO true. Puck just doesn't want Sabrina to know he loves her. And its obvious that she loves him too. He's all she ever talks about. Really. She's always saying how annoying he is. She's totally obsessed._

_VERONICA- Ahh. Young love. Remember our love, Henry?_

_HENRY- That was when we were 23, Ronnie, not 12. They're too young to even know what love is._

_DAPHNE- Nuh- UH! They love eachother, and they're going to get married._

_GRANNY- That would be grand, wouldn't it? Finally, my ears could have a rest from hearing their quarrels all day long._

_HENRY- Even if they did start dating, it would last little less than a week. Puck would fart on their first date and Sabrina would explode on him._

_DAPHNE- Maybe if we put a cork up Puck's-_

_UNCLE JAKE- I don't think that would be wise.

* * *

_PUCK- Do you think Sabrina loves you? Why or why not? **-DarkDuster**

_PUCK- She definitely loves me. I'm certain. I mean, who wouldn't love someone as awesome as me? Noone! Noone would not fall in love with me! I'm magnificent!_**

* * *

**SABRINA- Do you think puck loves you? Why or why not? **-DarkDuster**

_SABRINA- Well, I sure hope he doesn't. That would be a pain.

* * *

_PUCK + SABRINA- Who do you think is more annoying out of you two?** -DarkDuster**

_SABRINA- Puck._

_PUCK- Grimm._

**(I'm so great at this. *eyeroll*Mmm... eggroll... *Homer dribble*)**

_

* * *

_EVERYONE BUT SABRINA AND PUCK- Who do you think is more annoying? Puck or Sabrina? **-DarkDuster**

_RED- I think they're both equal..._

_CANIS- Puck is quite irritating, but Sabrina is disobedient and rude. _

_DAPHNE- Sabrina. She thinks she's so great. And she's so uptight! Puck just goes with the flow._

_GRANNY- They are both lovely children. A little obnoxious, but they are very nice.

* * *

_PUCK- Why not let Sabrina die if you hate her and not love her?** -DarkDuster**

_PUCK- I've been over this with you guys. If Sabrina dies on my watch, the old lady will never feed me again. And that will only lead to my starvation, which will lead to me eating the chimps. And then this family will have no one to protect them and they'll all die, and I'll have to deal with the paper work.

* * *

_FUTURE SABRINA- When did you and Puck admit you loved each other for the first time? **-DarkDuster**

_FUTURE SABRINA- Just a little while after I kissed Puck out of that sleep. You just wait for the ninth book. I think it comes out soon for those who are reading... I'm not actually sure. Timey Wimey Stuff complications._

**("Space is like a big ball of... Timey... Wimey... Stuff." Gotta love David Tennant)**_

* * *

_EVERYONE- Who thinks puck and Sabrina love each other? **-DarkDuster**

_CHARMING- You already asked us this exact question, dimwit._

_SNOW- Billy, don't be rude._

_CHARMING- Well, I can't be wasting my time.

* * *

_EVERYONE- What do you think about fan fictions about Puck and Sabrina? **-DarkDuster**

_DAPHNE- SQUUEEEE! They are SOOOO cute!_

_VERONICA- Some or them are a tad bit weird. Its not easy reading about your 12 year old daughter wearing stilettos, getting drunk, and only caring about her social status at school.

* * *

_WENDELL- It is obvious to any one Sabrina and Puck go together amazingly. Can't you just be happy that she is happy?- **qwertykitty**

_WENDELL- Well, I've gone out with both, and I gotta say... I think that Puck, Sabrina and Myself all go amazingly together._

_SABRINA- Ew! I've never dated you!_

_WENDELL- Women, let a boy dream.

* * *

_RED- Why did your parents name you Red? Isn't your hair brown? **-qwertykitty**

_RED- Well... my name isn't Red. Thats just what everyone called me as a nicname, because of my red cloak. I don't remember my real name, so I just go with Red. But the cool kids like to call me "GET A LIFE YOU CRAZY RETARD!"_

**(I should stop quoting people. Anyone who knows that last quote, tell me in your review)**

* * *

EVERYONE- When Puck and 'Brina get married, what is their wedding gonna be like? **-THis name is already taken**

_DAPHNE- ITS GONNA BE EXACTLY LIKE WHAT I TELL THEM IT HAS TO BE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!_

_

* * *

_PUCK- Aren't your clothes getting too small to wear? **-qwertykitty**

_PUCK- NO! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! *nervous-darting-eyes*_

**(I should stop putting these Authors comments in, but thankyou SO MUCH qwertykitty for submitting your questions in proper form, AND for not only asking questions**** that go along the lines of "Are Puck and Sabrina in love? When will you say you love eachother?" It was very VERY refreshing to be able to expand my imagination outside the barriers of Sabrina and Puck's love life. I get WAY too many questions to do with that subject. Man, trust me)**_  
_

**

* * *

**ELLIGOAT- ok, so Gandalf gets to be here but Eragon/Strider of Frodo or those others don't? plz explain. BTW what the hell is Elmo doin here? **-THis name is already taken**

_ELLIGOAT- Gandalf is here because Gandalf is awesome, and says wise things in riddles all the time. Eragon is not here because I don't know who that is, Strider is not here because he never says wise things, Frodo is not here because he's a wimp, and would be dead without Samwise. Haha, no seriously. Frodo does not once stay and fight. All he does is run away, and leave Sam to do all the fighting and get killed. And Elmo is here because... I don't know why he's here. He just follows me around every where, freaking out my imaginary friends._

* * *

HENRY- OMG OMG OMG I LOVE YOU SO FREAKING MUCH! I wanted to know why in the world do you allow your daughter to be so close to the stinky freak baby? I mean, I love him with a mad woman's passion, but you don't, so why? Why? Why? **-treehugger1999**

_HENRY- She just likes to hang around him, I guess. And Sabrina would kill me if I got mad at her for being friends with him. Theres nothing I can do. But don't worry, if I find a solution to the problem, I won't hesitate to fix it.

* * *

_UNCLE JAKE- You're so beautiful, why do you not just give Sabrina and Puke- I mean Puck- the old love potion :) Oh and did I mention your soooo strong? **-treehugger1999**

_JAKE- Why thankyou, treehugger. I think I _might _be able to sneak a few drops of that potion into Sabrina's drink...

* * *

_ROBINHOOD + PUCK- What do you think on the subject that Sabrina has a crush on you, Robinhood? **-treehugger1999**

_ROBINHOOD- Ah, teenage girls. She'll get over it some day._

_PUCK- Wait, What? She has a crush on YOU? This can't be possible... THIS ISN'T HAPPENING TO ME! MY CREDIBILITY! MY FANGIRL! WAS IT ALL JUST A LIE? NOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

_PUCK- Even though we all know you hate sabrina...what would you do if she died? **-echo**

_PUCK- If Grimm died I would have a big party, where everyone would throw rotten tomatoes at her in her death bed and we'd eat all the food she hated, and have a ballroom in which my chimps would terrify the guests in their tuxedos._**

* * *

**MIRROR AND SABRINA- Why do you call Sabrina 'Starfish'? Sabrina, what do you think about your nickname? **-DeathPrincess2343**

_MIRROR- I don't really have a reason for calling 'Brina Starfish. It just sounded cheerful, and deceiving._**

* * *

**PIED PIPER- How do you feel about your son being gay, fat, completely ignored by everyone, and Puck getting married to him?** -DeathPrincess2343**

_PIED PIPER- Wait, what? Since when is Wendell getting married to Puck?_

_WENDELL- We've been engaged for 2 months. We're planning the wedding and I would appreciate it if you would walk me down the isle._

_PIED PIPER- Puck. Of all people, you chose Puck? _

_WENDELL- What can I say? People who call me dumb and ugly and ignore me and generally hate me just turn me on.

* * *

_PUCK- We know you keep denying your undying love for Sabrina. Do you have a problem with acceptance? **-DeathPrincess2343**

_PUCK- __No! Of course not. And I don't love Grimm, nor am I undergoing puberty,__ and my chimps aren't actually monkeys._**

* * *

**SABRINA- Where did you meet Michael Buckley? Why is he your cover for your writing of the Sister's Grimm series? Why did you write everything down anyways?** -DeathPrincess2343**

_SABRINA- He's this guy that enjoyed following me around and spying on my family. He interviewed me about my life in Ferryport Landing one time, and the next thing I knew, my every word had been published into a book!

* * *

_PUCK AND SABRINA- Puck, why are you marrying Wendell? Sabrina what are your thoughts on this subject?** -DeathPrincess2343**

_PUCK- Great. The secret is out. I'm marrying him because his ear-lobes flap around in the wind, and it makes me laugh._

_SABRINA- THATS why you're marrying him?_

_PUCK- Well, also because they turn me on..._

_SABRINA- EW! Go no further, Puck. Please, spare me.

* * *

_DAPHNE- Why are you so sensitive to people who call you a kid?** -DeathPrincess2343**

_DAPHNE- Because I'm not a kid! I don't have tantrums! AND I WANT CANDY! GIVE ME CANDY!

* * *

_EVERYONE- What is your favourite book and movie? **-DeathPrincess2343**

_DAPHNE- The Rainbow Fairies series. I love them. My favourite Faerie is Holly the Christmas Fairy!_

_SABRINA- I really like The Lord of the Rings. Both the book and the movie. They're both pretty good._

_PUCK- I'm allergic to books. But movies are wicked. I like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

* * *

_CHARMING- Do you regret your actions as a terrible husband? **-DeathPrincess2343**

_CHARMING- Everyone has regrets. I have many, but I can't let them get in the way of me taking over this town again and expanding my empire across the globe. *twitch*

* * *

_JAKE- Why do you like older women, and what would you do if Briar was still alive? **-DeathPrincess2343**

_JAKE- I do not like older women! I just liked Briar. And if she were alive, I'd be a very happy man.

* * *

_SNOW- Does it annoy you when you hear about people finding their 'Prince Charming'?** -DeathPrincess2343**

_SNOW- *sigh* I get used to it. I've just given up on trying to explain to people that 'Prince Charming' isn't always Charming. _

* * *

ROBIN HOOD, MERRYMEN AND PETER PAN- Do people tease you about running around in tights? **-DeathPrincess2343**

_ROBINHOOD- All. The. Time. Its getting old, and I know all about old! I'm more than 4000 years old!_

_PETER PAN- I know! Its so annoying. Just because I wear tights, and hang around with a lot of men and fairies, does not mean that I'm gay.

* * *

_MICHEAL BUCKLEY- Why haven't you written a really mushy tenth book that's all about Puck and Sabrina? **-DeathPrincess2343**

_MICHAEL BUCKLEY- Because The Sisters Grimm is a Crime series and not a love series._

* * *

ELLIGOAT- What is Vegemite made of? I want to use it on my siblings. **-DeathPrincess2343**

_ELLIGOAT- Well, it has yeast in it. And a LOT of Salt. Its not actually that bad. Just not very enjoyable in large amounts... heh heh heh...

* * *

_**Well, thats it for this installment of Why don't you ask.**

**I hope you're all well, and wish you a very happy Singles Awareness Day!**

**-Elli**

**xoxo  
**


	18. Areeheeheeheehee scoobydoo laugh

**Okey Dokey. Sorry for the 6-day wait. I tell you, I'm trying to get a chapter up every 3 days, but that doesn't seem to be happening. At least it isn't a 1 month gap between each chapter. **

_**In My Conscience:**_** _Actually, most of the time in was 5 month gaps..._**

**Yes, be quiet. One last thing... I'M NEARLY AT 300 REVIEWS! :D I'M CURRENTLY AT 294. Which is TOTALLY AWESOME *breaks into song and dance from A Very Potter Musical***

**Oh, and the actual last thing? I got... *counts* 11 reviews for the last chapter. In less than a day. You know how happy and appreciated I feel because of that? Very. Very happy and appreciated. I love hearing from you guys. C:**

**So, without further Adu- thats what E.E told me. Adu is spelt Adu, and not Adew. Which is a tad bit weird. But I can't disagree with the word of E.E, who is almighty awesome and powerful and mucho gravy- here is chapter 18. :D  
**

**Yes, I think you should get an account, Cool Bean :)**

* * *

PUCK- Do you know how to make baby? **-FrenchEditor**

_PUCK- I know how to make food babies pretty well.

* * *

_

PUCK- You're a liar, you see, I have magic powers too so I know when people lie. So I know you didnt answer truthfully and I am very upset =) Now be honest what would you do if sab-Grimm (sorry) died,and dont lie! **-echomyecho**

_PUCK- Fine. Whatever. If Grimm died, I'd be sad. I might even cry. You happy? Will you stop bugging me now?

* * *

_

PUCK- I know how to make you say you like Sabrina. In my story there is a girl named Luna, she has black hair and is very powerful. Would you go out with her or Sabrina? -**EVERAFTERGIRL05**

_PUCK- Who the gravy is Luna? I don't even know a Luna! I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I will go out with whichever girl is better at making food.

* * *

_

MIRROR- I know a cute girl-mirror who would LOVE to go out with you and she's pretty. -**EVERAFTERGIRL05**

_MIRROR- Well... if you were to slip her number into your next review I think we may be able to... arrange something. If you know what I mean... ;)

* * *

_

MUSTARDSEED+PUCK- Mustardseed, would you go out with Sabrina if you had a chance. Puck, would you be mad? And this time I have Luna here and she has a REAL lie detector and she say Hi. -**EVERAFTERGIRL05**

_MUSTARDSEED- Well, that would be absurd. Going out with a girl whom I did not know for more than a week?_

_PUCK- Exactly. You're not even aloud to date Grimm._

_MUSTARDSEED- Why not?_

_PUCK- She's... off limits._

_MUSTARDSEED- Why so?_

_PUCK- Shut up, she just is. Because I say so._

_MUSTARDSEED- Oh... I see, brother. You and her are courting._

_PUCK- C-COURTING? Please! I would never like Grimm!_

_MUSTARDSEED- Oh, I think you have a tid-bit of a crush on the mortal._

_PUCK- NO! NO WAY!_

_MUSTARDSEED- Well then why is she 'off-limits'._

_PUCK- Because... because... She's too young for you! Ha! Thats it! You're, like, 4000 years older than her._

_MUSTARDSEED- Well thats not stopping you, is it now?_

_PUCK- Exactly! I mean- NO! SHUTUP, MAN!

* * *

_ GRANNY+CANIS- Would you two EVER go out? -**EVERAFTERGIRL05**

_GRANNY- Everaftergirl05, me and Mr Canis are just very good friends._

_CANIS- And I cannot allow myself to get close to anyone. If the wolf some how regained control over me, it would not be safe.

* * *

_VERONICA- Who do you like better, Sabrina or Daphne? -**EVERAFTERGIRL05**

_VERONICA- They are both equal._

_DAPHNE- You mean... you like Sabrina more than me?_

_VERONICA- No, Daphne, Never!_

_DAPHNE- So you must love me more! SABRINA!_

_SABRINA- What?_

_DAPHNE- Mum said she loves me more than you!_

**(Man, I used to do that to my sister ALLLL the TIME when I was younger. Drove her insane)**

_

* * *

_SABRINA- Are all the everafters who get with humans pedophiles? :{D DOES THAT MAKE PUCK A PEDOPHILE! HOLY FUDGE ON A FUDGE SANDWICH. o-o WENDELLxPUCKxSABRINA THREESOME FTW!** -zummi16**

_SABRINA-... I don't think I'd like to explore this topic any further._**

* * *

**PETER- Ehem. I'm bored, and so I am going to ask YOU questions. 1)Do you hate Puck too, or does he just hate you? 2)Do you have any feelings for Sabrina? 3)Do YOU like Vegemite? 4)Do you still live with the Lost Boys? 5)Does Tinker Belle still follow you around? 6)Do you know where I live(cause that would be creepy)? **-believe-you-can**

_PETER PAN- 1) Very much so. 2) No, I do not. I'm still in love with Wendy. 3) I hate Vegemite. 4) Yes. 5) Yes, she does. 6) No, I don't know where you live.

* * *

_ELLIGOAT- Were you under thirteen when you made your account?** -Cool Bean**

_ELLIGOAT- Nope. I was 442. I'm currently 444.

* * *

_CHIMPS- If I tricked Sabrina into calling you "monkeys," could you rip off her arms and feed her to the Little Mermaid? Please? **-EstrangeloEdessa**

_CHIMPS- Ooh Ooh AHHHH Rooha AHHH!_

_PUCK- They said, "Only if we get to fling our own poop as well."

* * *

_PETER PAN AND PUCK- So, it seems Elli has put the two of you in a room together. *leans back with a bag of popcorn* You may begin a bloody battle anytime now. **-EstrangeloEdessa**

_PUCK- ... PAN IS A STUPID TRY-HARD WHO THINKS HE'S BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE JUST BECAUSE HE'S GOT ABS AND ATTRACTS ALL THE LADIES!_

_PETER PAN- Well you stole me prank ideas! Nearly every prank he pulled that got his name into the books was my idea! We used to be colleagues, but NO. He had to stab me in the back!_

_PUCK- All of 'your ideas' weren't yours at all! I worked on them with the Lost Boys while you went out and flexed your muscles for all of your mermaid girlfriends._

_PETER PAN- At least I've had a girlfriend. You can't even get the Grimm girl to like you!_

_PUCK- Ew! She's disgusting! But Moth likes me! She loves me so much that she killed two people to be with me!_

_PETER PAN- She's psychotic. Bravo. You got a disabled girl to want to fall in love with you.  
_

_PUCK- ...You're stupid!_

_PETER PAN- And you're single._

_ELMO- And _I _know where the person reading this lives!_ Ahahaho!

_

* * *

_PUCK- How would you feel if Sabrina started crushing on Peter Pan and you know, like started going out?** -Beeny**

_PUCK- I wouldn't care. They're both retarded so it really doesn't matter much.__ Anyway, Sabrina would never like Peter. Unless he put on one of his nice-acts... crap, they better not get to comfortable together. Because... If they go out, then that means that me and Sabrina won't get married. And then I won't have a slave. Yep. That would suck._**

* * *

**

**Well, thats all folks!**

**Thankyou to my reviewers: Beeny, Lara D, believe-you-can, EstrangeloEdessa, Cool Bean, isabel in lala land, zummi16, EVERAFTERGIRL05, treehugger1999, echomyecho, and FrenchEditor.**

**By the way, believe-you-can, I'm sorry that I didn't answer the questions aimed at those characters from other books. I had to be a cranky old busdriver who never lets anyone do anything fun. I'm getting old... I'm setting rules...**

**And whoever is my 300th reviewer, you get a... I'll ask you what you want. :) WHOO! 300! I'm not ending this story at 300 reviews anymore, either.**

Happy National Margarita Day, Single Tasking Day, International Thinking Day, Spay Day USA Day, and Happy Birthday George Washington.  
-Elli  
xoxo


	19. heehaawwwhahahahaheh heh heh

**Okey Dokey.**

**Its been a while... My only excuse is assignments. Assignments seem to be a growing problem in my life lately...**

**Sorry, guys. Very very sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. Michael Buckley does. :D**

**And without further Adieu (See, E.E, I got it right!)  
**

* * *

RED- Have you ever cut yourself? One might figure 'cause...you like red so much... **-TSG4ever!**

_RED- Well... once I got a paper cut? I don't remember much else. Nothing physical, anyway._

* * *

SABRINA- How good are you at cooking/baking? Just curious, just curious... it has nothing to do with a plan to get Sabrina and Puck together, *Phhht* what are you talking about?** -TSG4ever!**

_SABRINA- I'm a terrible cook. And I'm especially terrible at cooking for guys. Who're blond. And named Puck. But on the up side, I know how to make cool-aid!  
_

* * *

DAPHNE- If you could marry ANYONE in the whole wide world, who would it be? **-TSG4ever!**

_DAPHNE- Well... first I would marry Orlando Bloom, and then divorce him so I could marry Zac Efron. I would divorce him too, and then I'd get married to Justin Bieber, and then one of the Jonas Brothers. But in the end I'd go back to Zac Efron, and it would be sooo romantic, because he loved me ever since we got a divorce. And we'd have a really sweet kiss in the rain, after running into each other's arms... And he'd ask me to marry him, and I'd say yes. And I probably wouldn't divorce him again, unless I got bored, or thought of someone else who's hot..._

* * *

ELLIGOAT- How can I eat vegemite without tasting it, 'cause my mom's making it for dinner tonight... **-TSG4ever!**

_ELLIGOAT- *sigh*. Guys, vegemite isn't a meal. Its a spread. That you buy from a supermarket. Like nutella. You put it on toast. Its Australian, and only tastes bad if you eat it by itself in great proportions._

* * *

PUCK- I just made you scrumptious brownies in the shapes of little hearts, Will you marry me? **-TSG4ever!**

_PUCK- No. But I'll take the Brownies...  
_

* * *

JABBERWOCKY- Are you a democratic or republican? What do you think of Obama's presidency? What info. can you give us about the revolt in Cairo, Egypt? **-TSG4ever!**

_JABBERWOCKY- JABBERWOCKY__JABBERWOCKY__ JABBERWOCKY__!_

_TRANSLATOR- I'm neida' a democratic o' republican. 'S coo', bro. I'm some kill-on-sight-ican. 'S coo', bro._

_JABBERWOCKY- JABBERWOCKY__JABBERWOCKY__ JABBERWOCKY__ JABBEROCKY!_

_TRANSLATOR- Obama's fine waaay coo', but ah' duzn't dink its safe t'have some man wid such huge cheekbones rule some country. Slap mah fro! De only answa' would be t'eat him. WORD!_

_JABBERWOCKY- JABBERWOCKY!_

_TRANSLATOR- Dat dude dey wuz protestin' against wuz all "Oh no no no. 'S coo', bro. I'm not declinin', cuz' only 1000 sucka's is protestin', but da damn rest uh de country ain't, so's dey gots'ta still wants' me.' So's dat next day, de protestin' numbers rose by 1 million! Right on! So's he declined, wid his tail between his legs._

* * *

EVERYONE- If you were in a plane traveling 3,000 some miles per hour and you all had to jump, what order would you jump, and who would scream the loudest? **~KENDRA1212**

_PUCK- Naturally, everyone would offer me the first parachute, and I would jump first. And everyone would wait for 2 minutes before someone else jumped, so as not to get their parachute tangled with mine._

_SABRINA- Naturally, everyone would offer Puck a backpack, then push him out._

_HENRY- I couldn't agree more._

_DAPHNE- Granny would scream the loudest, 'cause she be yelling at Sabrina, scolding her for pushing Puck out of the plane._

_SABRINA- I've heard Granny scream. Believe me, she lacks nothing in the lung-capacity-department._

* * *

HENRY- You always talk about going home, don't you realize that the home is where the heart is, and not a place? and if everyone you love is in Ferryport landing isn't it your home? **~KENDRA1212**

_HENRY- *sigh* Kendra, you've really given me a lot to think about. Although everyone is going to die because of the everafters, I'll allow them to stay in Ferryport Landing._

* * *

EVERYONE- If you had to jump into the Pacific Ocean or the Atlantic Ocean which would it be and why did you pick it? **~KENDRA1212**

_SABRINA- Pacific, because Atlantic sounds cold..._

_DAPHNE- What, are you kidding me? Pacific? Don't you want to go to Atlantis! Its clearly in the Atlantic ocean! I wanna see mermaids!_

_GRANY- Don't be silly, lieblings. We'll go to Australia instead of the ocean. Because only the coolest, awesomest, best most intelligent people are there!_

_SABRINA- Yeah! Australia is the best!_

_PUCK- Especially the writers! Australia produces boss writers._

_**(... Oh, look at all the SG characters. Such intelligent people. Wait a second... I'M australian! Hah! What a coincidense...)**_

* * *

PUCK- We all know that you are in looovve with Sabrina Grimm, but only some of us know you are going to marry her one day...Thoughts **-Kimberly**

_PUCK- Oh my fainting goat. I don't like Grimm. I don't know what spell she puts on me when I older, but I will NEVER love Sabrina. Ever._

_DAPHNE- *whisper* The spells called love..._

* * *

PUCK- What do you FEED those mon-chimpanzees? Dude, put them on a low-sugar and caffeine diet! ** -isabel in lala land **

_PUCK- My chimps live purely off of thick-shakes, coffee, fairy floss and chocolate. But Bill will occasionally eat one of the other chimps... They require 2000 calories a day, each._

* * *

HUMANS- how do you think your life would have turned out if you all were never affected by Everafters/magic/sporadic time travel? **-That Bass Chick **

_SABRINA- It would have been 10 times better. I can tell you that, and be sure of it._

_GRANNY- Actually Sabrina, if you had never come to Ferryport Landing then Everafters would have broken through the barrier by now and would already have dominated all of America._

_SABRINA- What?_

_DAPHNE- Granny's right, Brina. If you hadn't come to Ferryport Landing then nobody would have discovered Wendell's private detective-ness. And then we wouldn't have formed an allegiance with him and stopped Rumplestiltskin from blowing up the barrier._

_WENDELL- BOOM BABY! I'M BACK IN THE DISCUSSION! ACKNOWLEDGE ME, WENDELL-FANS!_

_DAPHNE- If we hadn't gone to Ferryport Landing, Granny would be dead, and the barrier would have disappeared because there was no living descendant of the Grimm Brothers in Ferryport Landing._

_WENDELL- Hell-O! Aren't you going to hurl insults at me?_

_JAKE- Well if I'd never had anything to do with everafters or magic, I wouldn't be half the man I am now. I'd be a totally different person._

_WENDELL- Oh. So you're all just ignoring me, are you? REAL mature guys._

_BRIAR- Well, Jake, you certainly wouldn't have your addiction._

_WENDELL- *sigh*_

_JAKE- We're not going over this again, Briar._

_HENRY- Wait a second, Briars dead!_

_JAKE- So if thats not Briar..._

_ELMO- ELMO LOVES PRETENDING TO BE BRIAR! AHA HA HEH!_

* * *

PETER PAN- Why did you say you were gay? Are you? If not, than why are you denying it?  
**-DEATHPRINCESS2343 **

_PETER PAN- Sorry, I don't recall making any comments about being gay. I'm sorry if you got that impression. I'm straight, so you don't have to worry. And I'm single too. ;)_

_ELLIGOAT- Sigh, Peter. Sigh._

* * *

WENDELL- Why didn't you tell your dad you were getting married? Can I come to the wedding? **-DEATHPRINCESS2343 **

_WENDELL- I didn't tell him because I knew he hated Puck. And you can't come to the wedding. We've decided to split up. Puck said it was because I couldn't cook well, but I know that its my ears. They just don't flap around in the wind anymore. Might have something to do with Sabrina, though. I think Puck was cheating on me with her..._

* * *

PETER PAN- Why are you and Puck worst enemies? **-DEATHPRINCESS2343 **

_PETER PAN- Well, naturally, I'm smarter, nicer, have better manners and I'm far more attractive. Just kidding. We just don't get along well. We're two different people, who're often compared. That has grown us to compete with each other. _

* * *

PIED PIPER- What are your thoughts on Wendell's wedding? -**DEATHPRINCESS2343 **

_PIED PIPER- Look, I'm just glad that they've broken up. I knew that it would never work out between them, as soon as I heard. Its that Puck boy. He's bad news, and he broke my Wendell's heart._

* * *

MUSTARDSEED- On Fanfiction, there are some stories in which you and Sabrina go out, or you and Daphne. Who would you rather go out with? **-DEATHPRINCESS2343 **

_MUSTARDSEED- I've been payed by someone- who would, under no circumstances, like to be named- to not choose Sabrina. So Daphne. Although that does not mean that I'm interested in either of the sisters._

* * *

PUCK- How do you find flappy ears attractive? Seriously, Wendell is a fat lowlife who only started going out with you because Sabrina rejected him. Seriously. What the hell?**- DEATHPRINCESS2343 **

_PUCK- Hey. Don't say those things about Wendell. We might have broken up, but he's a beautiful person who doesn't deserve to be treated the way you question-askers have been treating him._

_SABRINA- Dude, you're the main offender._

_PUCK- That was all an act. I played pranks on him, and called him names. I dyed his hair strange color too, but it was all to hide my love for her..._

_SABRINA- Her?_

_PUCK- WHAT? NO! I SAID HIM! I said him._

* * *

ROBIN HOOD- How do you feel about sharing a first name with the stupid fairy boy who's getting married to WENDELL?** -DEATHPRINCESS2343 **

_ROBIN HOOD- Ha haha. Puck is a funny lad. He never goes by Robin though, so its fine._

* * *

PETER PAN- GET OVER WENDY! Also, are you upset that Wendy ditched you and had kids with another person after growing up?**- DEATHPRINCESS2343**

_PETER PAN- I'm over Wendy, now. Its been, like, 50 years. She was amazing and beautiful and incredible and everything a man could ever want but... I- I'm alive. I'm not dead yet, so I'll just ignore the pain._

* * *

PUCK AND WENDELL - Can I be at your wedding? I PROMISE that I will get drunk, call everyone names, and ask about what other things turn you on... *wink* We can bug Sabrina! **- DemonWitchCat **

_PUCK- We've broken up._

_WENDELL- Definitely._

* * *

ELLIGOAT- Can I haz a hug? **- DemonWitchCat **

_ELLIGOAT- YOU MOST CERTAINLY CAN! :D I have a hug button on my profile :B *virtual hug* _

* * *

EVERYONE (including Elligoat) - What is your reaction after watching "Happy Tree Friends"? **-DemonWitchCat**

_DAPHNE- All that... blood!  
_

_RED- WHY ARE ALL THE ANIMALS DYING?_

_GRANNY- That is horrible! I don't know who directs that show, but its not a very kind thing to televise._

_JAKE- Mmm. Thats not very pleasant._

_PUCK- HILARIOUS! Oh, I'm crying!_

_SABRINA- Thats beautiful. Cracked me up so badly!_

* * *

ELMO- Do you know where I live? **-plaincrazysuckup **

_ELMO- Oui, Oui. B)_

* * *

SABRINA+DAPHNE- Would you like to have a pet dog? Another? (no offense Elvis) **-plaincrazysuckup **

_SARINA- Not really. One dog's tongue is more than I need licking my face. And one dog pooping outside my door is more than enough as well._

_DAPHNE- If it was possible, I'd have 100 DOGS! They're so cute and beautiful and I love them to BITS!_

* * *

DAPHNE- If you could get a nose ring, would you? **-plaincrazysuckup **

_DAPHNE- Only if the ring was a tiny heart-shaped stud. But I'd never get a septum piercing in A BAJILLION GAZILLION YEARS! Ew. _

* * *

PUCK- Have you regretted saving Sabrina? If so, when? **-plaincrazysuckup **

_PUCK- Psshh, when HAVEN'T I regretted it? You think I enjoy having to save her butt? No way, she's stinky!_

* * *

**Well, thats all folks. :)**

**Except... for this. As I am writing, my story has 305 reviews. C: Which means... GAHHH! XD I've reached 300 reviews! And my 300th reviewer was... LARA D! Dude, Lara, you're so awesome. And thanks for sharing your dA account with me :D AND for being my 300th reviewer. You win... something. You decide. :)**

**Thanks for reading, everyone. I love you guys so much, you're all so awesome for withstanding my infrequent updates.**

**-Elli  
xoxo  
**


	20. snicker

**OKAY DOKAY! **

**Its been a while. Please don't throw things at me...**

**That is all.**

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm, or its characters, Michael Buckley does.**

* * *

DAPHNE+VERONICA- What is your opinion about boys in tights? -**justkeepswimmin'justkeepswimm**

_DAPHNE- Like Peter Pan and Robin Hood? They're awesome!_

_VERONICA- Yes, and always good with a bow and arrow, or a sword._

* * *

MR CANIS- Actually how annoying can Puck get? **-justkeepswimmin'justkeepswimm**

_CANIS- Well... Have you ever felt like you wanted to kick a baby? Puck drives me to that madness._

* * *

MIRROR- Why do you call Sabrina Starfish and do you have any special names for anyone else? **-justkeepswimmin'justkeepswimm**

_MIRROR- Well I call Daphne Shortbread on occasion. Not anymore, though. You know... 'cause I'm kind of pre-occupied with my evil plans to pillage and burn everything._

* * *

EVERYONE- If you could pair Sabrina up with any guy (or gal) who would it be?** -treehugger1999 **

_DAPHNE- Puck. Times infinity._

_RED- Puck.._

_GRANNY- She can marry whoever she wan-_

_HENRY- NO-ONE! NO-ONE WILL EVER TAKE MY BABIES AWAY FROM ME!_

_PUCK- Dude, just shut-up. Nobody cares what you think anymore. Anyway, nobodies ever going to want to marry that ugly trumpet-butt, so you really don't need to worry._

* * *

ELMO- Tell me Elmo, what is your favorite muffin and if chocolate go sit on Pucks lap. **-treehugger1999 **

_ELMO- Hmm... Elmo doesn't like muffins, Elmo likes brownies. And little children! Aha ha heh..._

* * *

EVERYONE- What's Victoria's Secret? **-DemonWitchCat **

_SABRINA- "If you were the kind of person who likes lingerie you wouldn't be wearing underwear at all. By choice. Which renders my store useless."_

_PUCK- Pedophiles like Victoria's Secret._

_SABRINA- Haha, and don't forget the perverts._

* * *

SABRINA + PUCK- If you could bring one person (or thing) back from the dead, who/what would it be?** - DemonWitchCat**

_SABRINA- Hmm... thats a hard one. So many of my friends have died in the war. But the closest friend of mine who has died is-_

_PUCK- I WANT THE JABBERWOCKY TO COME BACK!_

_SABRINA- What- No! Why? That thing ripped off your wings! It was too strong for you, it almost killed you!_

_PUCK- No it didn't, I slayed the beast._

_SABRINA- We had to put you in a cocoon, Puck. And then you sprayed me with fart-gas!_

_PUCK- No. I don't think any of that happened, Grimm._

_SABRINA- It killed you, don't deny it._

_PUCK- No, I don't think it did._

_SABRINA- Fine, but you and I both know that it did._

* * *

ELLIGOAT- What should I do when Batman gets here? **- DemonWitchCat**

_ELLIGOAT- Well the most important thing to remember is to stay calm. If you freak out, he'll get shy and run away. You have to warm up to him by slowly putting both hands in the air and do ascending body rolls. Hopefully Batman will get the message, and you guys will get married. Every happiness to you both.  
_

* * *

ELMO- What should I do with the dead body in my closet? Since you have... "skills"** - DemonWitchCat**

_ELMO- Elmo usually chops them up into pieces and feeds them to his goldfish. Mmmhmm, Dorothy says she likes human flesh._

* * *

DAPHNE + SABRINA- Listen to one of each of these artist's songs. Florence + The Machine. Marina and the Diamonds. Which one do you like better? **- DemonWitchCat**

_SABRINA- I don't have time for music! I need to research how I can get my grandma back._

_DAPHNE- Oooohhh! I love Florence and The Machine! I've only ever heard Cosmic Love and Rabbit Heart, though... but I love them, they're so punk-rock!_

* * *

PUCK- Can I have a hug? *puppy dog eyes* **- DemonWitchCat**

_PUCK- You can have poop flung at you._

* * *

EVERYONE (except Sabrina)- What would be your reaction if I made Sabrina into a boy? (you're GAY Puck)**- DemonWitchCat**

_DAPHNE- That would be good, because then she wouldn't have so many mood swings._

_HENRY- It _would_ actually be good, because then she wouldn't like Puck._

_PUCK- Yay! And we wouldn't have to get married!_

_DAPHNE- Puck, you don't _have _to get married. You guys fall in love._

_PUCK- Heh... guys... How appropriate in this conversation._

* * *

PUCK + WENDELL- NOOO! Why did you guys break up? It was so messed up/cute! I was going to crash your wedding! *sob* **- DemonWitchCat**

_PUCK- Too bad, so sad, buddy._

_WENDELL-... What he said._

* * *

RED- I think you're adorable. Comments? **- DemonWitchCat**

_RED- You don't know that, because you haven't had to experience me in my craze, ordering a jabberwocky to tear you limb and cackling as I watch you die._

* * *

EVERAFTERS- I stuck ALL of you in the Twilight Zone. MWHAHA! What do you do now? **- DemonWitchCat**

EVERAFTERS- Eat BROWNIES! :D

**(Eating brownies wins the voting polls by a landslide)**

* * *

EVERYONE( except Puck)- What would you do if I made Puck into a girl? (you're STRAIGHT Wendell)** - DemonWitchCat**

_MUSTARDSEED- I honestly don't know. I would be concerned, of course, but other than that... I do not know._

_SABRINA- Psht, Puck already _is_ a girl. He's a wimp._

_DAHNE- He risked his life to save you, Brina. Thats pretty brave if you ask me._

_SABRINA- Nah, he's just really stupid._

_RED- Well... people do stupid things when they're in love._

_SABRINA- Hey, why do these conversations always end in me reminding you all that nothing is going on between me and Puke?_

_WENDELL- I'M FINALLY LIKE ALL THE OTHERS KIDS AT SCHOOL :D  
_

* * *

GRANNY- Do you cook anything that includes spiders and tongues? **- DemonWitchCat**

_GRANNY- Actually, I do know a spider and parrot-tongue pie. Its got a few vegetables too, and a bit of bacon. Puck loves it, especially the little spider eggs I add in for flavor._

* * *

DAPHNE- What would you do if you suddenly grew wings? **- DemonWitchCat**

_DAPHNE- OH EM GI! I WOULD BE SO EXTREMELY... Extremely... AWESOME-BUBBLE! Thats my new word, as of now. If I had wings, it would be so coolio. I'd probably have a fit from being so awesome-bubble..._

* * *

SABRINA- Can I put Puck into a dress? **- DemonWitchCat**

_SABRINA- YES! Please! Oh my goat, if you put puck in a dress... oh, that would be golden! You're a legend, man. Thats the coolest idea ever!_

* * *

ELLIGOAT- Where are you keeping everyone? **- DemonWitchCat**

_ELLIGOAT- , 42, Wallaby Way, Sydney!_

**(Nemo reference, anyone? You all get the joke, right?)**

* * *

WENDELL- I love you sosososososososososo much let's run away and make lots of babies even though you're apparently a transvestite... 33333333 :'D **-zummi16**

_WENDELL-... I think you need to calm down, a tad._

* * *

PETER PAN- Why were you flirting with me? Also, do you want to go out? **-DeathPrincess2343**

_PETER PAN- Well... you see... I have a confession to make... I'M A GIRL! I'm sorry... I've never told anyone that before, DeathPrincess2343. Its such a relief to just get that out of my system. Wait... is this an official question?_

_ELLIGOAT- Yup._

_PETER PAN- NO! DON'T PUBLISH THAT ANSWER!_

_ELLIGOAT- Dude, don't worry. I won't post it._

* * *

PIED PIPER- So you don't care that your son is gay-ish? (He still loves Sabrina)**- DeathPrincess2343**

_PIED PIPER- Nah, I'm fine with it. Just as long as he doesn't find his harmonica's hiding spot, I'm fine with everything._

* * *

WENDELL-So you ears don't flap in the wind? (Thank God) **-DeathPrincess2343**

_WENDELL- Sigh... not like they used to..._

* * *

GRANNY- If you could sacrifice one of your grandchildren (Including Puck), for the safety of your family, who would you choose? YOU HAVE TO ANSWER! **-DeathPrincess2343**

_RELDA- Sabrina. Definitely. Oh guacamole, I hate that kid. Wait... this won't be published, will it?_

_ELLIGOAT- Never._

_RELDA- Oh, thank goodness. I shudder to imagine what would happen if my answer was released on to the internet._

* * *

PUCK- Do you wish you could kiss Sabrina again? **-emily**

_PUCK- Psht, in her dreams. She's the one who wishes she could kiss yours truly. I mean, if I got a chimp for every time she thought of me and her making out, I'd have an army._

* * *

SABRINA- Do you like green or purple better? -**emily**

_SABRINA- Purple. Its really cool._

* * *

PUCK- Would you rather eat a bowl full of toe nail clippings, or sand? Now thats a question! 3 :p **-emily**

_PUCK- They both sound pretty good, but I think don't really like sand as much. It doesn't have as much taste to it._

* * *

WENDELL- Have you ever played with a doll? lol **-emily**

_WENDELL- No... not at all... *shifty eyes*_

* * *

PUCK- Why do you pull pranks on Sabrina, and do not say you like to annoy her, 'cause I know thats not true! :p Are you man enough to answer? **-emily**

_PUCK- I pull pranks on her to annoy her. HAH! Side-stepped that one, eh, Puck?_

* * *

HENRY- Why are you so tough on ever one? Seriously, chill! If you could kiss a toad, would you? **-emily**

_HENRY- EW, no, thats gross! EWIE! YUCKY! It would, like, ruin my lip-gloss!_

* * *

**Well, thats all folks! Happy holidays!**

**I gotta go to bed now. I'm seeing Harry Potter tomorrow morning. :) In... 9 hours. :D  
**

**Thanks  
-Elli  
xoxo_  
_**


End file.
